Les Thanatos
by Achilla
Summary: Hermione n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Ils étaient pourtant bien là, à la recherche d'une femme capable de leur donner des héritiers. Au bord du désespoir, elle ne sut si elle devait s'inquiéter ou être rassurée de la présence de Drago Malfoy parmi les Thanatos.
1. Chapter 1 : Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.  
Cette Dramione est la première que je publie, et que j'écris sérieusement.  
Ce ne sera certainement pas la seule mais sachez que je n'écris QUE sur Drago/Hermione.  
Soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait ! Bonne lecture :)**

..

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Retour à la maison.  
**

Je repliais la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous étions en Juillet, voilà bientôt 3 mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son règne s'étaient éteints. Tout était encore frais dans les esprits, la guerre ayant fait de nombreux ravages. Les morts, les blessés à vie, ces gens traumatisés qui ne retrouveront jamais un semblant de vie normale après ces temps sombres. Mais l'angoisse laissant place à la quiétude, le monde magique renait de ses cendres. Harry reprend des habitudes saines, sans voix dans sa tête ni rêves prémonitoires inquiétants. Ron est encore en deuil, la mort de Fred affectant l'entièreté de la famille et au-delà. Quant à moi, je fais le deuil de mes parents à qui j'ai décidé de ne pas rendre la mémoire. Il était très dur de sourire en ces temps. Même si la guerre est terminée, nous n'oublions pas. Que ce soit la recherche aux Horcruxes, la mort de Sirius, de Dumbledore, la torture chez les Malfoy… Tout est là, gravé sur ma peau et dans mon esprit à jamais.

J'habitais maintenant avec Harry et Ron dans le Square Grimmaurd. La cohabitation se passait bien, chacun vivant de son côté. J'avais quelques appréhensions à ce propos. Lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, la cohabitation s'était mal passée mais j'ai vite compris que les circonstances ont jouées un rôle important dans la dispute qui a éclatée entre Harry et Ron. Harry n'a plus une partie d'âme autour de son coup et nous vivons dans des conditions correctes, contrairement à avant. Je suis heureuse de partager mon quotidien avec les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je dévalais les marches grinçantes du premier étage et rejoignais Harry et Ron au salon. Ils tenaient eux aussi une lettre dans leurs mains.

« - Vous avez lu ? On va retourner à Poudlard ! » M'enthousiasmais-je

Le professeur McGonagall nous invitait à faire une année supplémentaire. Voldemort décidant d'attaquer l'école au milieu de l'année scolaire, aucun d'entre nous n'a pu terminer sa septième, ou même la prendre au sérieux. Les menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres planaient constamment au-dessus de toutes les têtes, telles une épée de Damoclès pouvant frapper n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment.

« -C'est une occasion à ne pas rater. Ca nous apprendra à aller camper au lieu d'étudier. Blagua Ron en faisant référence à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

-Je suis tellement impatiente ! Demain on ira à la bibliothèque, absolument. Je dois relire mes cours de l'année passée et les livres aussi, je ne peux pas arriver sans rien savoir pour ma 8ème année.

-Sans rien savoir ? Des mois de cavales et de combats contre des sociopathes c'est tellement peu enrichissant par rapport à ce que Poudlard peut nous offrir. Ironisa Harry tout en se penchant vers Ron d'un air conspirateur.

-Mais l'école c'est tellement important Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répondit Ron sur le même ton.

-Vous êtes des imbéciles, réjouissez-vous un peu ! En plus Monsieur Potter, ça vous arrange bien d'aller à l'école en même année que votre petite amie je me trompe ? Et vous Monsieur Weasley, un peu de Quidditch ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

J'éclatais de rire devant la tête scandalisée de Ron et remonta dans ma chambre.

J'étais tellement impatiente et si angoissée à la fois. Cette année supplémentaire était facultative, je n'ai donc aucune idée de qui sera présent à la rentrée mais je suis heureuse de revoir mes amis après ces mois passés. Tout était parfait. Je vais refaire une année dans l'école que je considère comme ma deuxième maison. Je vais revoir toutes ces personnes qui se sont battues pour la liberté et qui ont cru en Harry. Le professeur McGonagall qui était maintenant directrice, Hagrid, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Slughorn,… Sans oublier les élèves, qui ont été aussi présents que les adultes. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean,… Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour l'aide qu'ils ont fournis pendant la guerre. Ils étaient toujours là pour s'aventurer dans des plans contre le règne de Voldemort. Ils ont menés la résistance d'une main de maître pendant notre absence.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et la rentrée arriva à grands pas. J'étais comme une gamine attendant le jour de Noël. J'avais attentivement lu les livres requis pour cette année, ainsi que ceux de l'année dernière. Je pense être prête. Harry et Ron ne manifestaient pas leur joie de retourner à l'école mais je le savais, ils étaient heureux. Rien que dans leur empressement à faire leurs valises, je comprenais qu'ils étaient aussi impatients que moi. Nous étions le 30 Juillet, demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ron, Ginny et moi avons prévu quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Nous savons à quel point les pertes durant la guerre ont affectées Harry. J'ai rapidement contacté la librairie du Chemin de Traverse et lui ai demandé de créer un livre comme celui qu'Harry avait eu par Hagrid en première année. Nous lui avons donné toutes les photos nécessaires à la réalisation, des photos de ces personnes inoubliables. James et Lily Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus, Fred, Dobby, Rémus, Tonks et Maugrey en première place ainsi que d'autres personnes ayant péris durant cette longue bataille qu'était la guerre. Des personnes comme Cédric Diggory, Colin Crivey, Rufus Scrimgeour et Charity Brubage. Ils méritent leur place dans ce livre.

Je garderais le livre dans mon sac en attendant le lendemain, Ron avait trop peur de le perdre s'il le gardait.

 _Narration extérieure._

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une étrange odeur. Décidant d'aller voir, il descendit jusqu'au salon où sa petite amie et ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient un gâteau dans les mains. Ne se rendant pas encore compte de sa présence, Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer sur qui d'entre eux ira le réveiller. Harry toussota.

« -JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY » Cria Ginny la première, rapidement suivie des deux autres.

Harry sourit, heureux de s'être fait des amis aussi précieux.

« -Merci, mais la prochaine fois sachez que je déteste être réveillé donc pas la peine de se battre pour savoir lequel va mourir en essayant de me tirer du lit. Rigola-t-il.

-Je vous l'avais dit !

-Mais tu nous a rien dit du tout ! Répliqua Ron face à la remarque de sa sœur.

-Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton ouïe est aussi faible que ton intelligence.

-Tu as bien dormi Harry ? Enchaina rapidement Hermione, évitant une nouvelle dispute entre la rouquine et son frère.

-Très bien, merci. Il y a quoi pour déjeuner ? »

On ne changera jamais un homme au réveil. Leurs cerveaux sont bloqués sur un seul mot à cette heure-ci. Nourriture, nourriture, nourriture.

 _Narration Hermione  
_  
Harry était très heureux du cadeau que nous lui avions fait. Il avait l'air ému et ne cessait de tourner les pages du livre, de regarder encore et encore les visages souriants de sa famille et ses amis. J'étais moi-même émue, les blessures toujours à vif. Ils me manquent tous tellement.

Ces moments sont importants. Ces moments où la mort nous paraît être la pire chose au monde. Car lors des instants où la vie n'a plus d'intérêt pour vous, où la mort apparait comme une délivrance, il est important de se souvenir de ces personnes qui souhaitaient construire une vie mais qui n'en ont pas eu l'occasion.

* * *

..

 **C** **'est un chapitre assez court, mais c'est voulu. Je le considère comme une intro, j'ai donc préféré ne pas commencer avec quelque chose de trop imposant ni trop long. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :)**

 **Achilla**


	2. Chapter 2 : Enlèvement

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais j'en suis quand même satisfaite ! Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et terminé, tout comme le chapitre 4 mais j'attends un peu plus de Reviews avant de poster la suite :p**

.. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Enlèvement.**

Assise confortablement, je laissais mes yeux dériver sur le paysage. Voilà une heure que nous étions montés dans le Poudlard Express, avec le même sourire que celui que nous avions avant. J'étais positivement impressionnée par le nombre d'anciens présents pour faire une année supplémentaire.  
Malheureusement, certains Serpentards sont eux-aussi revenus. Malgré le monde et l'agitation présente sur le quai de la voie 9¾, j'avais eu le temps de reconnaitre les deux gorilles de Malfoy ainsi que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Aucune trace du pire d'entre eux. Revenir à Poudlard n'était vraisemblablement pas une priorité pour nous tous.

Le trajet se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ce petit groupe que nous formions autrefois était de retour. Je décidais de passer le temps et pris un livre dans mon sac. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres quand je vis ce qui me servait de marque-page. C'était une photo d'Harry, Ron et moi que nous avions prise durant les vacances. Nous étions devant le Square Grimmaurd, bras dessus bras dessous prêts à emménager. Je caressais doucement les visages souriants de mes amis, et mis la photo dans ma poche.

Une demi-heure passa, et le train arriva bientôt à Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait un temps horrible, nos pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre à ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Les calèches tirées par les sombrals arrivèrent rapidement, nous offrant un moyen d'échapper à cette tempête que le ciel nous offrait. J'avais l'horrible impression de sentir le festin qui nous attendait dans la Grande Salle, tandis que je rêvais déjà de la chaleur de la Salle Commune.

J'avais quelques appréhensions à propos des rénovations de Poudlard après la guerre. J'avais peur de ne pas retrouver le lieu de mon enfance, d'entrer dans un endroit inconnu qui m'avait pourtant accueillie pendant des années. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, rien n'avais changé. Poudlard était vraisemblablement le seul à ne pas avoir souffert de la guerre.

Le festin passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt, tous les élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le trajet en train, la pluie et les repas nous ont épuisés. Les yeux fermés et mon corps confortablement enfoui sous les couvertures, je réfléchissais. Je m'étais étonnée de l'absence de Malfoy ce matin, sans m'attarder sur la possible raison de cette éclipse. C'est alors que quelques bribes de phrases me revinrent en tête.

« Les Aurors inquiets… Une enquête est en cours… Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur cette disparition… »

Nous savions tous que la famille avait désertée les lieux pendant la guerre, je ne voyais donc aucun intérêt à lancer une enquête sur les parents et le fils Malfoy. Ils ont pris la décision de ne prendre parti pour aucun des camps pendant la guerre, c'était leur choix. Je comprends le comportement de Lucius et Narcissa, même si je pense que se battre contre Voldemort est plus utile que fuir. _Nous_ avons décidés de résister, malgré le traumatisme que tout cela a construit. Nous nous sommes battus contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous nous battrons contre les blessures éternelles qui y sont associées.

Mes pensées m'emportèrent rapidement dans ce monde inconnu qu'est le sommeil.

La lumière du jour filtra à travers mes paupières, me réveillant délicatement après une longue nuit réparatrice. Les cours commençant plus tard, je me permettais une grasse matinée. Ma grasse matinée n'étant pas la même que celles de mes camarades de dortoir, je pris ma douche et fis silencieusement mon sac. Il devait être 9 heures, une heure parfaite pour aller manger dans le calme d'une Grande Salle presque vide.  
Mon horaire fermement coincé entre mes doigts, je descendais les nombreux escaliers qui menaient au petit-déjeuner. Je commençais avec deux heures d'Arithmancie, suivies d'une heure de Potion avec le Professeur Slughorn. Après la pause de midi, une heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et deux heures de Sortilèges suivaient.

.

« -Hermione, tu es sérieuse ? »

Je levais la tête de mon livre de Sortilèges, ma tranche de poulet à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche. Il était 12h, la Grande Salle était bondée d'adolescents affamés et bruyants. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu reprendre les cours. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tout cela me manquait. Je me sentais enfin dans mon élément. La majorité de mon entourage ne comprend pas ma motivation à étudier, je trouve pourtant cela très simple. En tant que née-moldue, les cours que j'étudiais avant mes 11 ans se limitaient aux rois d'Angleterre et aux lignes du temps. Aujourd'hui, j'étudie des matières passionnantes et réellement utiles. Je ne suis pas une intello. J'aime simplement en apprendre toujours plus sur mon monde. Il y a tellement d'endroits inexplorés, de créatures inconnues et de sortilèges inexploités. Cette partie magique du globe terrestre ne demande qu'à être découverte, et tel est mon but. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Ron.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu étudies déjà alors que ça va faire seulement 3 heures qu'on a commencé les cours !

-Je n'étudie pas, Ronald, je lis.

-Et tu lis quoi ?

-Le livre que le professeur Flitwick nous avait demandé d'acheter pour son cours, il y a un an. J'aimerais être au point quand il posera des questions sur la matière de l'année dernière.

-Donc, tu étudies. »

Devant mon regard exaspéré, il crut bon de se justifier.

« - Ce que tu lis, c'est un livre de cours et tu le lis dans le but de répondre aux questions du professeur. Donc je suis désolé mais tu ne lis pas, tu étudies.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas lire un livre de cours parce que j'ai envie de le lire tout simplement ?

-Parce que « Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements » n'est pas le genre de livres que tu lis le soir pour t'endormir, c'est un livre de cours Hermione !

-Et alors ? Je dois arrêter de lire parce que Monsieur Weasley trouve étrange que je veuille revoir ma matière ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Ron est définitivement l'homme le plus exaspérant au monde. Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer dans sa journée que je lise un roman ou un livre de cours sérieusement ? Harry, qui en avait certainement assez de nos disputes quotidiennes, ne réagit même plus. Il semblait déterminé à faire bouger ses feuilles de salades par la pensée, la façon dont il fixait son assiette devenait inquiétante.

« -Harry, tout va bien ? »

Il leva les yeux et me regarda, l'esprit embrumé.

« -Oui ça va, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es calme depuis ce matin. Il y a un problème ?

-Plus tard.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il semblait vraiment en colère, sa mâchoire était serrée et il faisait aller sa jambe de haut en bas, faisant trembler le banc sur lequel il était assis.

« -Ce n'est rien d'urgent, ne t'inquiète pas. »

o0o

Une semaine passa et Harry semblait toujours aussi nerveux. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, nous répondant toujours sur la défensive. J'avais pourtant essayé de lui parler mais le sujet n'étant apparemment pas important, il le reportait.  
Ce 11 Septembre, je me décidais à mettre les choses au clair. Affaire urgente ou pas, son comportement commençait à exaspérer tout le monde y compris moi.

« -Harry ! » L'appelais-je au détour d'un couloir.

Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de son état. Il avait des cernes bleutées et ses paupières retombaient lourdement sur ses yeux. Il donnait l'impression de lutter contre le sommeil depuis des jours.

« -Harry…

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione, je t'en parlerais plus tard. Je dois y aller, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch.

-Harry Potter, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Premièrement, arrête de me mentir, j'ai parlé à Ron il y a 10 minutes et aucun entrainement de Quidditch n'est prévu aujourd'hui. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? On ne te voit plus de la journée et tu as une tête à effrayer Peeves !

-Je… S'il-te-plait ne te fais pas d'idées Hermione, ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Je pris une voix plus douce, Harry semblait réellement inquiet.

« - Ca fait quelques semaines que je fais des rêves étranges… Des cauchemars horribles.

-Et de quoi rêves-tu ?

-C'est… Je suis désolé Hermione… Toutes les nuits c'est pareil. Je suis le… Je ne veux pas les tuer je te le jure, mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher !

-Je me répète Harry, de quoi rêves-tu ?

-C'était exactement les mêmes rêves qu'avant. Tu te souviens de l'attaque du père de Ron dans le Département des Mystères ? Ça recommence. Toutes les nuits, les personnes que je tue sont différentes. J'ai rêvé de Madame Weasley, du père de Luna, de tes parents et d'autres que je ne connais même pas. Je suis le serpent Hermione, c'est moi qui tue toutes ces personnes. »

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes.

« -Ça ne veut rien dire. Voldemort est mort et n'a plus aucun moyen d'entrer dans ton esprit pour te faire voir les tortures de tes proches. Ce sont simplement les dégâts de la guerre sur un adolescent. Je comprends que ça t'inquiète, mais Madame Weasley va bien. Tout comme Xénophilius et mes parents. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-Tu crois que c'est facile de te regarder dans les yeux et te sourire comme avant alors que j'ai rêvé que j'assassinais tes parents la nuit précédente ?

-Je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais pas dus insister... Mais tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, Voldemort est mort et votre connexion avec.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'avoue ne pas avoir été d'une présence très agréable ces derniers temps. Mais Hermione… Et s'il n'était pas mort ? »

Ma réponse fut nette, sans hésitation.

« -Il est mort. Nous avons tué tout ce qui touchait à son âme de près ou de loin. C'est biologiquement impossible qu'il renaisse de ses cendres. Prend une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, je vais m'occuper d'en parler au professeur McGonagall. »

o0o

Les jours défilaient, les devoirs s'entassaient et les élèves fatiguaient.  
J'étais allée voir la directrice à propos des cauchemars d'Harry et son avis se liait au mien. Nous avons vécu, vu et subit des choses horribles. Tout cela n'est que le contre coup d'une période trop angoissante dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 30 Septembre, cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et les devoirs avec. Le professeur Slughorn était un homme très gentil mais très exigeant. Alors que le professeur Rogue fournissait les ingrédients, cette année nous devons les chercher nous-mêmes. Que ce soit dans la Forêt Interdite, dans les salles de classes ou dans le Lac Noir. Si nous n'avions pas les éléments nécessaires à la préparation de telle ou telle potion, c'était notre faute et cela se répercutait sur nos points. Et Merlin sait à quel point les notes sont importantes pour moi.

Nous étions dans la classe de Potions, un mercredi ordinaire avec un cours épuisant pour terminer la journée.

« -Nous allons, aujourd'hui, créer une Potion de Régénération Sanguine. J'affiche la recette au tableau. Veillez au temps de bouillonnement, c'est un conseil. Vous avez les deux heures. » Dit-il de sa voix fluette, comme heureux de nous lancer sur un projet qu'il est sûr d'être utile.

.

Un silence concentré régnait depuis maintenant une heure et quart. Toute mon attention portée sur ma réussite, j'entendais à peine les élèves chuchoter entre eux. C'est lorsque le brouhaha se fit plus fort que je daignais lever la tête. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la porte de la classe, mais je ne vis rien d'autre que du bois défraichi et une poignée rouillée.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Ma vision se troubla, et je perdis subitement la vue. Aveugle, je tâtais mon siège à la recherche de ma baguette magique mais perdit rapidement espoir. N'étant pas utile pour le cours du professeur Slughorn, je l'avais déposée distraitement quelque part autour de moi. J'entendais les paroles angoissées des élèves, et me mis moi-même à crier après Harry et Ron. Alors que certains d'entre nous commençaient à bouger, la porte grinça et tout devint silencieux. Mon instinct me dictant de ne plus bouger, je calais ma respiration à un rythme régulier et stoppais tout mouvement. Un ronronnement grave résonna dans la pièce. C'est un son étrange qui me donna l'impression d'être découverte, mise à nue. Les vibrations qu'il provoquait entraient dans les pores de ma peau et se logeaient confortablement sous elle.

Des mains glacées m'attrapèrent les poignets, les liants dans mon dos. Je criais, appelait à l'aide mais seule ma voix résonnait dans la salle. Personne ne réagissait.

« -HARRY ? RON ? »

Je ne reçus aucune réponse tandis que mon corps était emporté en dehors de la pièce.

* * *

..

 **J'avais une question à vous poser, est-ce que vous préférez cette longueur de chapitre ou la longueur de l'intro ? Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ça fait toujours très plaisir ! (et surtout vous aurez la suite huhu)**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Joke04 :** Ta review m'a fais super plaisir ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

 **Malawiwi :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super gentil de ta part ! Je t'amène doucement mais surement dans la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :)

 **Ange :** Nous y arrivons, les Thanatos vous attendent avec impatience. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

 **Swangranger :** Oui j'ai un peu de mal avec les temps, ta review m'a fait remarqué que j'alternais souvent du passé au présent sans m'en rendre compte et merci pour ça ! Je vais y faire attention, merci pour ta review et en espérant que le deuxième chapitre te plaira. :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Le visage de l'Enfer

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici le 3è chapitre ! :) J'ai adoré l'écrire, je pense que c'est celui qui m'a pris le moins de temps et qui me plais le plus ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour les RAR, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

..

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Le visage de l'Enfer.**

Mes pieds cognaient sur les dédales des couloirs. Aucun son de filtrait de l'extérieur, si ce n'est ce bruit dégoutant semblant provenir de plus profond de la gorge de mon agresseur. J'entendais plusieurs pas résonner en échos sur les murs de l'école, ils étaient plusieurs. Mon corps était balancé dans tous les sens, les mains froides me poussant toujours plus vite vers ce que je devinais comme l'extérieur. Mes talons encrés dans le sol, je tentais d'empêcher ce corps inconnu de m'emmener mais il m'était impossible de lutter. Je freinais, trébuchais, simulais une chute mais rien ne semblait les ralentir. J'avais arrêté de crier, comprenant que personne à part moi ne m'entendait.

Des centaines de questions submergeaient dans mon esprit. La première, qui était-ils ? De ce que j'avais senti, n'étant plus capable de voir, ils n'étaient pas humains. Leurs peaux étaient glacées et ce ronronnement étrange ne ressemblait à aucune langue humaine. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches, simplement ce son grave et saccadé. Deuxièmement, pourquoi personne n'a réagi ? J'étais toujours capable d'entendre les bruits autour de moi, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Mon cerveau un peu déconnecté, j'essayais de former des hypothèses cohérentes mais rien n'aboutissait. Ils ont réussi à nous rendre aveugles, alors pourquoi pas sourds ? Mais si les autres étaient sourds, pourquoi je ne l'étais pas moi aussi ?

Où allait-on ? Etais-je la seule à avoir été enlevée ? Que fais le professeur McGonagall ? Que veulent-ils de moi ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses.

Alors que mes pieds s'emmêlaient entre eux encore une fois, on me rattrapa. Visiblement énervé, l'inconnu me gifla violemment. Une main sur la joue, je sursautais lorsqu'il me parla dans l'oreille.

« -Tombe encore une fois… »

Sa voix était grave et rauque, comme inutilisée depuis des jours. C'était un son désagréable, à mi-chemin entre des paroles et un ronronnement. La fin de sa phrase restant en suspens, mais la menace était claire.

Sa capacité à parler me surpris et m'inquiéta. Tout dans cet être semblait dangereux. A chaque créature est associée une langue, une seule. Les êtres de l'eau ont leur langue, tout comme les nains ou les trolls. Il ne devrait pas être capable de parler anglais.

Je commençais à perdre espoir lorsque le vent souffla mes cheveux, signifiant que nous avions définitivement quittés Poudlard. Différent terrains passèrent sous mes pieds. Je marchais dans l'herbe, puis sur du béton, pour finir dans la boue. Plus j'avançais plus on me poussait, me demandant constamment d'aller plus vite. L'entaille faite par la gifle sur ma joue piquait, tandis que des larmes coulaient doucement. J'en avais assez. Je ne demandais qu'une seule et unique chose. Vivre. Mais le ciel semblait décidé à me tuer chaque année.

J'eus le temps de retrouver la vue pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sac ne soit mis sur ma tête. Une descente plus tard, la température chuta considérablement tandis que mes pieds s'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus dans la boue. Nous étions maintenant bien éloignés de Poudlard, je n'avais plus aucun moyen de m'échapper. Et si je tombais, je mourais à coup sûr.

« -Lève tes pieds. »

Je sursautais de nouveau, et m'exécutais. Je levais mon pieds, fis un plus grand pas et le déposait. Les mains impatientes de la créature dans mon dos, mon deuxième pied rejoignit rapidement le premier. Ma respiration accélérée trahissait mon angoisse.

Je me rendis rapidement compte que je venais de m'aventurer dans leur nid. On me fit avancer de quelques pas supplémentaires, puis tout s'arrêta.

Un coup dans mes mollets me força à me mettre à genoux sur le sol. Rien ne filtrait à travers le sac posé sur ma tête. Je n'entendais rien, pas même le ronronnement des créatures. Ma respiration était saccadée alors que j'attendais un bruit m'informant d'une présence quelconque dans cette pièce.

En même temps que mon visage fut libéré de son étau, un bruit assourdissant m'agressa les oreilles. Les yeux plissés, je tentais d'habituer mon regard à la lumière. Je crus m'évanouir lorsque ma vision fut claire.

Des centaines de créatures étranges se tenaient debout et semblaient excitées. Ils ressemblaient étrangement aux humains mais étaient pratiquement translucides. Leurs cheveux étaient blancs, alors que leurs yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Ils n'étaient pas plus grands ni plus petits que nous, gardant une taille humaine. Leurs peaux blafardes semblaient si fragile au contact de la lumière que l'idée qu'ils s'enflamment me traversa l'esprit. Ils regardaient l'endroit où j'étais agenouillée tout en pointant du doigt différents points autour de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je remarquais alors d'autres filles à mes côtés, elles étaient mal en point et semblaient terrifiées.

Nous étions légèrement surélevées par rapport aux créatures, nous permettant d'être à la même hauteur qu'eux malgré qu'on soit agenouillées. Leurs regards se faisaient lubriques et impatients. J'analysais rapidement la pièce.

Nous étions entourées de quatre murs noirs simples, sans aucune porte. Le sol sur lequel nos genoux étaient posés était dur, et non plus boueux. Nous étions soumises à une forte luminosité, nous mettant en avant sur la scène. Nous étions transpercées par des centaines de paires d'yeux inquiétants, et je crus savoir la raison de ma présence ici lorsque mon regard se posa sur le sol où une pancarte indiquait *Numéro 13*.

« -Aujourd'hui est un jour important. »

La voix venait de mon dos. Je reconnaissais ce genre de voix, ce mélange entre le ronronnement et les paroles. Je me contorsionnais de sorte à regarder l'interlocuteur, mais je ne vis que la gifle qu'il infligea à une des filles qui pleurait. Je me retournais rapidement en espérant ne pas subir le même sort et fixait mon regard apeuré sur la salle. Ma respiration était saccadée, faisant se soulever ma poitrine à intervalles irréguliers. Mes yeux s'agitaient, tandis que mes sourcils haussés trahissaient ma peur.

« -Regardez, mes amis. _Observez et choisissez._ Voilà 10 ans que nous attendons ce jour.  
Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons rendre hommage à notre Roi décédé ainsi que sa femme. Nous sommes ici grâce à eux, ils nous ont donné ce privilège d'appartenir à cette grande famille que nous sommes désormais. Eoles, Moros et Nyx sont partis à la chasse et voici notre butin. _Observez et choisissez._ Quelle femme sera la vôtre ? »

Des cris d'effroi s'échappèrent des bouches de certaines filles. Les yeux résolument fixés sur un point invisible, je fis abstraction des bruits de claques que j'entendais. Mon corps voulait pourtant manifester son désaccord lui aussi, mais mon instinct de survie m'en empêchait. Il fallait absolument que je m'en aille mais je ne voyais aucune porte, aucune issue. La fin était proche.

« -Je cède place aux Initiaux. Messieurs, _observez et choisissez_. »

Trois créatures montèrent sur l'estrade. Le premier avait l'air plus âgé, et passa devant les deux autres. Il longea l'estrade, s'attardant quelques secondes sur chaque fille. Nous avions toutes baissés les yeux, nous concentrant sur l'endroit où ses pas s'arrêteraient. Le silence se fit.

« -Très bon choix Monsieur. »

Je levais la tête, la créature s'étant arrêtée à la fille numéro 18. Il l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena derrière la scène, la porte se referma sur les cris de l'adolescente.

La porte ?

J'analysais rapidement la situation. Il devait y avoir, à vue d'œil, 10 mètres entre cette porte et moi. C'était faisable, mais suicidaire.

« -Vous ne passerez pas cette porte, mademoiselle. Vous mourrez bien avant. »

La gifle claqua, plus forte que la précédente. Mon entaille se remit à saigner, tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de rage. Mon envie de jeter mon poing dans son visage d'albinos se répétait de plus en plus fort dans mon esprit. L'interlocuteur se recula, et invita la deuxième créature à s'avancer.

« -Monsieur, _observez et choisissez_. »

Il fut plus rapide que le précédent, et pris directement la numéro 7 par le bras. Sortant par la même porte que le premier, la créature s'en alla. Ce fut au tour du troisième.

« -Monsieur, _observez et choisissez_. » Répéta l'interlocuteur.

Le troisième mit autant de temps que le premier, s'arrêtant devant chacune de nous. Il prit la numéro 2. Je n'avais reconnu aucune des filles jusqu'à maintenant. Elles étaient sûrement d'une autre école. Mais lorsque que la suivante cria, je crus reconnaitre sa voix. Je levais les yeux et vis une longue chevelure rousse reconnaissable entre toutes.

« - Non ! »

Je crus perdre une partie de mon âme lorsque le regard rempli de larmes de Ginny se posa sur moi.

« -Non, laissez-moi ! Hermione !

-Lâchez-là, je vous en supplie… » Pleurais-je.

La créature perdit patience et tira les cheveux de Ginny tout en l'emmenant.

-Non, Ginny !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer… »

Ses paroles étaient brisées par ses pleurs.

«- Je vous en prie… » Suppliais-je encore les créatures, en un dernier espoir.

Mais la porte se refermait déjà sur ses cris.

Les coups ne me faisaient plus mal, ils pouvaient me battre tant qu'ils le voulaient. Les larmes dévalisaient mes joues, troublant ma vision. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mon corps étant secoué de soubresauts. Ils m'avaient enlevé ce pour quoi j'aurais pu me battre, ce pour quoi mon corps aurait supporté les blessures. Mon cœur était fatigué, épuisé de voir les personnes qui le font battre s'en aller au fil du temps. Ses façades abîmées n'étaient pas invincibles, chaque jour de ma vie les brisant un peu plus. Jusqu'à la dernière.

Je repliais mon buste sur mes genoux, dans une attitude volontairement protectrice face aux coups que l'interlocuteur me donnait. Mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux, mais je distinguais malgré tout les regards des créatures sur mon corps blessé. Le spectacle leur plaisait.

Les coups cessèrent. Seuls mes pleurs troublaient le silence de la salle.

« -Maintenant que les Initiaux ont choisis leurs compagnes, je vous laisse le choix mes Frères. Il y en aura pour tout le monde. » Ricana-t-il.

Les créatures se bousculaient pour monter sur l'estrade. Leurs ronronnements graves nous agressaient les oreilles tandis que les choix se faisaient dans le chaos.

« -Je vois. Calmez-vous, nous allons procéder autrement. Je mets toutes les filles à 20 Gallions. A vous de faire monter les prix. »

Je crus m'étouffer en entendant la manière dont nous serons choisies. Une vente aux enchères ? Cela semblait marcher, les prix allant jusqu'à 4000 Gallions pour la première fille. Elle fut emportée par un être semblable aux autres. Se ressemblant tous, il m'était impossible de voir des différences entre eux.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui ils étaient, même si j'avais maintenant conscience de ce qu'ils voulaient. Je pensais à Harry et Ron. Ils avaient certainement remarqués mon absence à cette heure, ainsi que celle de Ginny et d'autres élèves.

 _Narration extérieure_

Poudlard était en proie à une agitation bruyante. Le professeur McGonagall faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, cherchant une solution et des explications. Elle se souvient être montée dans son bureau après le déjeuner. Elle parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore depuis son carde lorsqu'elle ne vit soudainement plus rien. Restant calme et réfléchie, elle avait attrapé sa baguette mais aucun sort ne lui avait permis de voir à nouveau. D'une minute à l'autre, elle ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures.

Lorsque sa vue et le contrôle de ses mouvements lui est revenu, elle a fait le tour de l'école. Cherchant des explications, elle passa par toutes les classes et se rendit rapidement compte de l'absence de nombreuses élèves de la 6ème à la 8ème année.

Harry et Ron, ainsi que d'autres élèves s'inquiétaient pour leurs amies. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle afin de faire un bilan de l'enlèvement.

La voix du professeur McGonagall sonnait comme une sentence.

-Hannah Abbot.

-Ginny Weasley.

-Hermione Granger.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Cho Chang.

-Parvati Patil.

-Pansy Parkinson

-...

La liste s'allongea encore et encore. Chaque nom prononcé était suivi par des cris ou des pleurs venant des amis des victimes. La voix de la directrice faiblissait un peu plus à chaque nom qu'elle prononçait.

Harry et Ron étaient dévastés. Ils s'en voulaient de ne rien avoir pu empêcher, même s'ils savaient au fond d'eux que les agresseurs devaient être très intelligents pour avoir enlevé autant de filles devant les yeux de l'école entière. Une détermination inébranlable en lui, Harry se promit de retrouver ces filles même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

 _Narration Hermione._

Les minutes passèrent et l'interlocuteur se plaça derrière moi.

« -Et pour cette humaine désobéissante qu'est la numéro 13 ? »

Les prix grimpèrent jusqu'à 3550 Gallions. Le silence se fit, personne ne souhaitant mettre au-dessus de cette somme. Alors que l'interlocuteur allait conclure la vente, une voix s'éleva.

« - Je donne 4000 Gallions pour la 13.

-Adjugé vendu ! Venez chercher votre fille mon Frère. »

Drago Malfoy sortir alors de l'ombre, prêt à récupérer son prix.

* * *

..

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'attend plus de reviews pour poster le 4è chapitre alors lâchez-vous parce que la suite promet ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Drago Malfoy (oh oui on va enfin voir la blonde)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Saboumg :** Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plait :)

 **Ange :** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci ! J'aime finir sur une touche de suspens, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué après ce chapitre :D

 **Swangranger :** Eh oui, elle s'est faite enlevée haha, merci pour ces compliments ça m'a fait super plaisir :) J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

 **Plume pourpre :** Ahahah je suis contente que tu aimes, en espérant que tu restes fidèle aux Thanatos jusqu'à la fin :)

 **Elodidine :** Vous en apprendrez beaucoup dans le chapitre 4, mais les informations viendront petit à petit pour que vous fassiez vos liens vous-mêmes avant de lâcher la bombe haha


	4. Chapter 4 : Drago Malefoy

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour le petit retard, mais je suis partie en vacances donc impossible de publier... Voici le 4è chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**..

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Drago Malfoy.**

Ma respiration se coupa et mes yeux furent emplis de surprise et d'incompréhension. Dire que j'étais étonnée de l'identité de l'homme debout en face de moi était un euphémisme. Son regard était dur et ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdus une teinte. Il était habillé comme les autres créatures, un pantalon et une chemise noire faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que le bleu de ses yeux. Je ne sus si je devais voir en sa présence une chance ou une condamnation.

Il marcha calmement vers moi, et m'agrippa le bras. Sa poigne était forte, mais chaude. Reprenant un semblant de conscience, je donnais un coup sec d'épaule et m'échappa de son emprise. Le regard provocateur, je le défiais silencieusement de me frapper. Il fixa ses yeux aux miens, comme répondant à ma provocation.

« - Vous aller avoir du travail avec celle-là, mon frère. » Nous interrompit l'interlocuteur.

Son regard accroché au mien et un air sérieux collé au visage, il répondit lentement.

« - Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire. »

Son regard alla de mon corps à la porte, m'intimant silencieusement de marcher jusqu'à elle. Ne voulant pas obéir, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et levais fièrement la tête. Je compris que mon jeu ne l'amusait pas lorsqu'il me poussa violemment vers l'issue malgré mon attitude.

Le silence se fit, tandis qu'un couloir interminable s'étendait devant moi. Des dizaines de portes étaient réparties tout au long de l'allée, chacune possédant un numéro. Moi qui cherchais une issue, j'en avais maintenant près de 100 sous les yeux.

« - Si j'étais toi je n'entrerais pas dans cette chambre. »

La voix grave de mon ennemi résonna contre les murs. Des chambres ? La main posée sur une des poignées, mon esprit tournait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ma libération ne se trouve pas derrière cette porte, mais ma curiosité était à son paroxysme. Avant que je ne décide d'entrer, les doigts de Malfoy s'entouraient à mon poignet et me tiraient fermement vers le fond du couloir.

« - Tu n'es pas à Poudlard, Granger. Si tu t'attendais à trouver une Armoire à Disparaitre dans cette pièce, tu es bien naïve. Et si ça peut satisfaire ta curiosité, je peux te faire un récit détaillé de ce que sont en train de faire les Thanatos dans cette chambre mais j'aimerais garder ton esprit un minimum intacte.

-Alors ces créatures, ce sont des… Thanatos ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? Maintenant tu te tais. On parlera, mais pas ici. »

Il marchait vite et, mon poignet toujours prisonnier de sa main, je peinais à le suivre. Les portes défilaient, et j'eus l'impression d'être passée devant des centaines d'entrées lorsqu'on s'arrêta enfin. Malfoy sortit un objet étrange, ressemblant à une clé mais d'une grandeur improbable et l'introduit dans ce qui était vraisemblablement la serrure. Un clic se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je ne remarquais que quelques minutes plus tard le numéro en fer doré collé au bois. Numéro 13.

J'étais scandalisée par la façon dont les choses se déroulaient. J'étais surtout dépassée, tout cela s'était passé en si peu de temps et pourtant me voilà parmi des créatures barbares et considérée comme compagne de l'homme le plus orgueilleux et malintentionné au monde. D'un jour à l'autre, j'étais devenue une toute autre personne. Hier, j'étais l'écolière angoissée et aujourd'hui l'objet d'une vente aux enchères.

Nous étions entrés dans un petit appartement simple. La modernité du lieu m'étonna, ayant marché dans de la boue quelques minutes plus tôt je m'attendais à retrouver la précarité propre au lieu dans lequel j'étais désormais enfermée.

Un lit double était collé au mur gris, lui-même orné de cadres classiques. Une grande armoire blanche que je devinais comme étant la garde-robe était posée sur le mur adjacent, le dominant sur presque toute sa longueur. Nous marchions sur du parquet usé craquant sous nos pas. Plusieurs meubles inutiles comme une coiffeuse ou une table étaient placés à différents endroits. Je remarquais une porte, qui devait certainement mener à la salle de bains. L'endroit était simple, mais je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi au vu des circonstances m'y ayant menée.

Les circonstances. La présence du fautif se faisant silencieuse, je l'aurais presque oublié.

« - Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Ah ça tombe bien, tu m'as achetée 4000 Gallions alors autant compenser cette dépense avec quelque chose de réellement utile. Es-tu l'un des leurs ?

-Non, Granger. Je suis arrivé ici par accident et je sais ce que tu…

-Comment est-il possible de tomber ici accidentellement ? » Le coupais-je, criant ma question.

Prenant appui sur la porte, il se massa lentement les tempes avant de relever la tête.

« - J'aurais peut-être dus prendre Lovegood finalement.

-Luna ? Luna est ici elle aussi ? »

Je crus m'évanouir une énième fois sur la journée, même si il était évident que Ginny et moi n'étions pas les seules élèves de Poudlard. Ne pensant qu'à ma propre capture, le possible enlèvement d'autres filles ne m'avaient pas traversé l'esprit. Je lui posais alors une question que je regrettais immédiatement après l'avoir formulée.

« - Ils ont capturés qui d'autres ?

\- Je pense avoir reconnu Hannah Abbot et Katie Bell. Je n'ai vu qu'elles, vous étiez en rang et c'était difficile de voir les filles dans le fond mais la présence de Cho Chang ou des sœurs Patil ne m'étonnerais pas. »

Il prononçait ces noms avec tellement de désinvolture que je voulus lui rappeler le souvenir de mon poing dans sa tête de blonde. Ces filles faisaient partie de ma vie, elles ont toutes jouées un rôle important dans cette interminable péripétie qu'a été notre scolarité. Se battant comme les pires des guerrières, elles nous ont probablement sauvées la vie plus d'une fois.

« - Tu me dégoûtes.

-Je t'ai sauvée Granger. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont les Thanatos, et ton comportement de tout à l'heure me l'a prouvé. Jamais tu ne survivrais face à l'un d'eux avec cette attitude de fausse rebelle que tu te donnes. Si vous avez été capturées, c'est uniquement pour nous donner des héritiers et être à notre service. Leurs femmes vont être traitées comme des esclaves, alors remercie-moi de t'avoir achetée car c'est ta vie que j'ai sauvée en dépensant 4000 Gallions.

\- Je dois t'en remercier ? Tu te fous de moi Malfoy, c'est peut-être ma vie que tu as sauvée mais c'est celle de mes amies que tu as condamnée. Tu aurais pu les acheter, mais tu les as laissées avec eux !

\- Tu crois que ça se passe comme ça ? Nous ne pouvons prendre qu'une compagne, et tu es la plus intelligente donc la plus apte à nous faire sortir d'ici. Parce que oui, malgré tout ce que tu penses, je suis tombé ici accidentellement et mon seul souhait est d'en sortir.

\- Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Mes conclusions étaient irrationnelles, j'en avais conscience. C'était évident que Malfoy ne pouvait choisir qu'une seule compagne. Mais la colère et la haine s'étaient insinuées dans mes veines, le rendant coupable de tout cela. Je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir sa liberté. Les lieux m'étaient inconnus, tout comme les créatures y vivant.

Me battre contre des sorciers était quelque chose de réalisable, mais me battre contre les Thanatos me semblais complètement suicidaire.

« - Après la guerre, tu n'es pas sans savoir que mes parents et moi avons fuis. C'était la meilleure solution pour les personnes qui, comme nous, étaient entre deux camps. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres survivait, nous étions morts pour le mensonge de ma mère à propos de Potter dans la Forêt Interdite. Si vous gagniez, nous étions emprisonnés pour complicité avec le Mage Noir. Notre seule chance de survie était la fuite, alors nous avons saisi l'occasion. Quelques jours après notre éclipse, je suis allé chercher de la nourriture dans les magasins sorciers de la ville. C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Chasseurs. Je pense qu'ils préparaient des vivres pour les prochains mois et ils m'ont pris pour l'un des leurs. Mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux bleus… Ils ont crus que j'étais moi aussi un Thanatos. Ils sont rapidement retournés chez eux et m'ont demandés pourquoi je ne les accompagnais pas. Pris au piège, je suis entré définitivement chez les Thanatos ce jour-là, et n'en suis plus jamais sortis. Ils ont tous les mêmes caractéristiques. Les cheveux blonds voir blancs, les yeux bleus et la peau pâle. Je me suis intégré parmi eux et ça doit faire 4 ou 5 mois que je suis ici. J'ai entendu leurs plans pour la Déferlante à Poudlard mais je ne pouvais pas sortir. J'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, je ne sais pas si ce sera assez pour que tu puisses nous faire sortir de là mais je te demande de faire de ton mieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici, comme tu n'as jamais voulue être vendue comme un vulgaire objet à des personnes visiblement malintentionnées.»

Il prononça alors une phrase qui finit de me convaincre.

« -Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes motivations, mais nous avons le même but. »

Il m'impressionnait, je devais l'avouer. Certains évènements vous font prendre énormément de maturité en peu de temps, et Drago Malfoy semblait aujourd'hui plus réfléchis que jamais. Après des mois en compagnie des Thanatos, son égo de gamin prétentieux a dû en prendre un coup.

Plusieurs questions trouvèrent des réponses, comme ce matin où j'avais entendu parler de la disparition de la famille Malfoy. Je ne m'étais pas attardée sur le sujet, tout le monde sachant qu'ils avaient désertés. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas la disparition de la famille, mais uniquement du fils qui inquiétait les Aurors.

« - Que peux-tu me dire sur eux ? »

« - Ils sont dangereux. Ce sont des tueurs, et c'est de cette façon que tu dois les voir. Ils ont des pouvoirs exceptionnels et rares dont tu dois absolument te méfier.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ?

\- Ils s'introduisent dans ton esprit et contrôlent tes pensées ainsi que tes comportements, sans que tu n'en aies aucune idée. Nous appelons ça leur faculté psionique. Ils créés des illusions et embrouillent ta conscience, dans le but de te rendre inoffensive et faible. »

J'écarquillais les yeux et regardais Malfoy d'un air ahuri, certains liens se faisant dans mon esprit.

« - C'est ça ! C'est pour ça que personne n'a réagi à Poudlard quand les Thanatos nous ont enlevées, ils avaient contrôlés leurs esprits !

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Malfoy semblait agacé par mon envie de toujours avoir une explication à tout, et sa voix grave me ramena presque à la réalité tandis que je pensais tout haut.

« - Nous étions en pleins cours quand ils sont arrivés, et pourtant personne n'a réagi quand j'ai crié et appelé à l'aide. Mais, ils m'ont rendu aveugle. Comment ont-ils pu me faire perdre la vue ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'ils créaient des illusions dans ton esprit.

\- Donc… Ils m'ont fait croire que j'avais perdu la vue ?

\- Tu es une fille perspicace, Granger, je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir choisie… » Dit-il, les yeux levés au ciel d'un air profondément agacé.

Nous étions en danger, lui étant un humain parmi des créatures et moi étant sa prisonnière. Il n'avait pas à plaisanter sur ce sujet, et surtout pas à mon propos. Les mots que je prononçais ensuite étaient remplis de colère contenue.

« - J'ai été kidnappée, trainée, frappée et vendue. Excuse-moi Malfoy, je te dérange avec mon ignorance ? On n'est pas tous ici depuis 5 mois, alors si tu veux mon aide je te conseille de te la fermer et rapidement.

\- De quel droit tu me parles de cette façon ? Je t'ai sauvée la vie et en effet, c'est moi qui suis là depuis 5 mois alors _tu_ as plutôt intérêt à te la fermer et écouter bien gentiment les informations que _j'ai_ récolté. J'ai peut-être besoin de toi pour m'échapper mais tu as besoin de moi pour survivre ici sans te faire tuer ou acheter par un Thanatos, je pense donc qu'on est quittes.

\- Soit utile et termine ce que tu as à me dire sur eux, tu veux ? »

Je relevais fièrement la tête face à son regard bleu azur. Mes paroles, tout comme mes yeux, transpiraient mon agacement et ma haine.

Je retirais ce que j'avais dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Malfoy ne sera jamais un homme mature et réfléchi.

Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, mais je refusais de m'avouer que le meilleur moyen pour que tout se passe bien était de conclure une trêve. Je ne suis pas prête à agir avec lui comme s'il était mon ami, et il ne l'était certainement pas non plus.

« - Pas maintenant. Ils nous attendent. »

* * *

..  
 **Alors ? Hermione est un peu dépassée par les événements, et Malfoy tente de garder patience mdrr ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attendrais un peu plus longtemps s'il le faut car j'aimerais un peu plus de reviews. Je souhaitais aussi m'attarder sur un point important que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont signalés : Ma fiction ressemble en effet à celle des Morgoles mais en aucun cas je ne la recopie ou me base dessus. J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur de cette fiction afin de mettre les choses au clair et éviter d'être en conflit avec elle ! Vous ne le savez pas encore en tant que lecteurs mais la suite est très différente de celle des Morgoles, je vous le promets.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Maitre Addanc**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** Ahaha merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la chapitre t'ai plu ! Merci pour ton message, vraiment, en espérant que tu restes aussi fidèle que tu ne l'es pour le moment !

 **EmmaA :** C'est super gentil, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre 4 te plais :)

 **Plume pourpre :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :p

 **Ange :** Les Initiaux arriveront dans le chapitre 5 (d'où le titre) donc ça ne va pas tarder haha ! En effet, et s'ils veulent en faire des épouses ce ne sera certainement pas en douceur... Ahahaha, Draco se mangerait peut-être bien une petite gifle un de ses jours... A voir ! Merci pour ta fidélité, Ange :)

 **Cilreth :** C'est super gentil, merci ! J'avoue que des fanfics Dramione on en trouve de tous les genre donc en inventer une nouvelle c'est pas toujours facile mais, il y a moyen ! J'adoooore les créatures magiques aussi, donc avec Drago en plus *sourire énigmatique* ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plais autant que les premiers !

 **Avadamoi (j'adore le pseudo) :** Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Je ne saurais compter le nombre de Dramione où ils sont préfets, qu'ils doivent préparer le bal ensemble... C'est lassant ! Le problème est réglé (tu peux lire le texte en gras) mais merci pour l'avertissement, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère surtout que la suite te plait, merci encore :)

 **Merci pour tout !**


	5. MESSAGE IMPORTANT

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT**

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (bouhou la mauvaise)

Je fais ce petit message pour mettre les choses au clair à propos d'un possible « plagiat » de la fiction des Morgoles.

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur en lui expliquant clairement les faits.

Je ne recopie pas l'auteur des Morgoles, ma fiction est totalement différente par la suite même si en tant que lecteurs vous ne le savez pas encore. Ok, je l'avoue, il y a quelques points communs mais il y a d'autant plus de différences.

Malfoy n'a pas été enlevé, comme dans les Morgoles, mais il a intégré les Thanatos contre sa volonté et n'est pas fait prisonnier. Il fait partit des Thanatos, il n'a pas été enfermé ou quoi que ce soit. Après, Hermione a été enlevée comme dans les Morgoles. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas faite prisonnière elle non plus, elle peut vaguer dans les couloirs du sous-terrain sans se faire tuer.

Hermione n'a pas besoin d'être vierge pour être enlevée, elle doit simplement être une fille. Elle n'a pas été sauvée par Drago dès qu'elle est arrivée, elle s'est justement fait achetée par lui et il ne couche pas avec pour la sauver.

Dans les Morgoles, uniquement Hermione est enlevée alors que dans les Thanatos TOUTES les filles qui sont proches de la majorité sont kidnappées, qu'elles soient vierges ou pas, intelligentes ou pas, blondes ou brunes,…

Je tenais à faire ces distinctions car malgré le message que j'ai envoyé à l'auteur, vous êtes encore nombreux à me dire que ma fiction ressemble à celle des Morgoles. Je sais qu'en apparence le sujet est le même (enlèvement), le milieu est ± le même (sous-terrain) mais l'histoire est différente et changera du tout au tout de chapitre en chapitre. J'ai déjà la fin, j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres donc je savais ce qui allait se passer avant même de publier le premier.

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit message jusqu'au bout et je suis sincèrement désolée si vous avez cru que je ne servais qu'à recopier d'autres fictions car ce n'est pas le cas. « Les Thanatos » est _mon_ histoire, _mon_ bébé que je me plais à écrire plus que n'importe quoi.

Je tenais à remercier les reviewers qui sont fidèles aux Thanatos, vous êtes vraiment des motivations de tous les jours alors merci, vraiment !


	6. Chapter 5 : Maitre Addanc

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 5ème chapitre, qui introduit légèrement les Initiaux. Il faut savoir que les Initiaux sont 3, et les noms sont un peu compliqués donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voulez que je fasse un point sur qui est qui dans les Initiaux si ça peut vous aider à suivre.  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais je suis absolument surchargée en ce moment, impossible de publier !  
Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira.  
** **..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Maître Addanc**

« - Ils nous attendent ?

Mon expression ahurie dût l'exaspérer car il s'approcha de moi à grand pas, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés comme à l'habitude. Etant assise sur le lit double, je ne daignais pas me lever lorsqu'il se posta face à moi. Il se pencha, les mains sur les cuisses et sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

« - Es-tu devenue soudainement sourde en 5 mois de temps ? »

Son souffle sur mon visage écarta de mon front quelques mèches encore collées par les larmes sur mes joues. Ses yeux semblaient à la fois violents et éteints, comme vides mais animés. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, son nez cognant presque le mien.

« - J'aimerais que tu ne me fasses pas regretter de t'avoir achetée Granger. Je fais partis des Thanatos, tu vas donc devoir les côtoyer environ… toutes les minutes. »

J'aurais aimé répondre, lui dire de ne pas me traiter comme la vulgaire fille qu'il a achetée par nécessité mais je n'en avais pas la force. A quoi bon se battre lorsqu'aucun but ne vaut la bataille ?

« - Je ne me disputerais pas avec toi, Malfoy. »

Je me levais, le regard accroché au sien le long de la progression.

« - Pourquoi nous devons aller voir les Thanatos ? Continuais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Ne se donnant pas la peine de se bouger, je plaçais mes mains sur sa poitrine et le poussais légèrement en arrière. Le premier affrontement avec les Thanatos ne m'enchantait pas, bien au contraire, mais j'avais la nette impression que la patience n'était pas une de leur qualité.

« - Je dois agir comment avec eux ? Je suppose qu'en tant que compagne dévouée je vais devoir te lécher les bottes et baisser les yeux en silence ?

\- Il faut croire que je n'aurais pas besoin de me répéter cette fois. »

D'un geste grossier de la main impliquant mon majeur, je lui fis clairement part de mon agacement.

Je n'avais certainement pas envie de jouer la parfaite esclave. Mais aucun choix ne s'offrait à moi. Je n'avais certainement plus la liberté d'exprimer ce que je désirais depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce trou, et j'en avais conscience malgré ce que Malfoy pensait. Je ne sais peut-être rien sur eux, mais il y avait une raison à l'absence d'articles sur les Thanatos dans les livres et je doutais qu'elle soit positive.

« - On y va. »

Avançant face à cette parole ressemblant plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, je me rendis compte qu'être dans cette chambre avec Malfoy serait désormais le mieux que je puisse espérer.

Je suivais Malfoy de près, préférant éviter de m'aventurer dans les méandres de ce… Je ne savais même pas où on était !

Quelques minutes silencieuses et des couloirs interminables plus tard, un voile étrange séparait notre emplacement de la pièce où nous devions nous rendre. Cette matière ressemblait au voile qui avait aspiré l'âme de Sirius au Département des Mystères, je n'étais donc pas très rassurée à l'idée de le traverser pour accéder à la salle.

« - Heu… Malfoy ?

\- Quoi ? »

Le soupir bruyant à la fin de sa question m'irrita. Je n'avais vraisemblablement plus le droit de poser des questions.

« - On doit passer par là ? Dis-je en pointant le voile du doigt.

\- Si tu as déjà peur de traverser l'Allégorie n'essaie même pas de dire bonjour aux Thanatos. On va entrer. Je ne te demande pas si tu es prête, je connais la réponse. »

Son regard parcourra mon corps de haut en bas, une moue de dégoût collée au visage.

« - Et je t'en supplie, retrouve une coupe de cheveux normale, j'en aurais presque honte. »

Ma main se posa naturellement sur mes pointes, les savant abîmées.

« - Tu m'excuseras, _Maitre_ , je n'ai pas eu le temps de me les brosser avant de venir. Manque de temps, tu comprends ? »

Le sarcasme étouffait ma voix, la rendant sèche et tranchante. Passe-t-il son temps à se plaindre ou il respire de temps en temps ?

Il ne me répondit pas et traversa rapidement le voile, me laissant seule. Par réflexe, mon regard balaya les murs à la recherche d'une sortie mais je me repris rapidement. Malfoy était mon allié, et m'échapper de l'antre des Thanatos sans son aide était suicidaire et signerais immédiatement mon arrêt de mort.

Avant que je ne puisse traverser l'Allégorie à mon tour, de lourds pas se firent entendre dans mon dos. Je me retournais, les sens en alerte.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment, lorsque la peur est présente dans tous les pores de votre peau. Ce sentiment que le danger est proche, faisant battre votre cœur à une vitesse folle. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, l'angoisse était devenue la plus familière de mes émotions.

Une grande silhouette apparut brusquement à quelques centimètres de moi.

« - Que fais-tu ici, femelle ? »

Je relevais la tête vers le Thanatos, l'ayant baissée quelques secondes plus tôt face à lui. Son visage me rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Ses traits étaient durs mais présentaient une certaine chaleur.

« - Je… Mon… Mon Maitre est entré et je… Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment comment…

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagné ? »

Mon langage semblait faible par rapport au sien, qui était soutenu.

« - Je comptais le faire, puis j'ai entendu des pas et j'étais un peu curieuse alors je suis…

\- Qui es-tu ? Me coupa-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Gran…

\- Je ne te demande pas ton nom d'humaine, je te prie de me donner ton nom de femelle. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je crus bon de l'informer de l'identité de mon Maitre.

« - J'appartiens à Drago Malfoy. »

Cette phrase sortant de ma bouche sonnait plus fausse que jamais, tandis que je me dégoûtais de la prononcer.

Il prit la parole, ses traits se faisant plus chaleureux au nom de Malfoy.

« - Tu es la femelle Malfoy, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Je failli pouffer de rire, malgré les circonstances, à l'entente de cette appellation. Il était étonnement poli, me tendant la paume de sa main que je tapai.

Il me jeta un regard étrange, les yeux plissés. Son regard m'analysa ensuite, parcourant mon corps entier. Je touchais naturellement mes cheveux, repensant à la remarque de Malfoy sur ceux-ci tout à l'heure.

Il sortait justement de l'Allégorie à ce moment, s'arrêtant face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il s'avança de quelques pas, pour finir face au Thanatos sans faire attention à moi.

« - Thanatos Malfoy. »

Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, la créature tendit le creux de sa main vers Malfoy qui… s'inclina ?

Que Merlin sauve mon honneur, j'ai tapé sa main au lieu de m'incliner i peine quelques minutes. Et moi qui pensait que mes cheveux le dérangeait vu la façon dont il me regardait...

Malfoy se releva et plaça son poing fermé au creux de la main du Thanatos qui la referma sur ce dernier. Je crus mourir de honte, quelle débile ! Mais Malfoy ne me préviens de rien, je ne pouvais pas deviner la façon dont je devais saluer ces créatures !

« - Maître Addanc. » Répondit Malfoy, indifférent face à la rougeur de mon visage.

Je ne comprenais définitivement que peu de choses à tout cela. Je pensais que je devais appeler Malfoy « Maître » de par sa position par rapport à moi. J'avais décidément des difficultés avec le raisonnement des Thanatos.

Addanc s'en alla, me jetant un dernier regard. Malfoy se retourna vers moi tandis que je me préparais à lui lâcher une bombe de reproches et d'insultes.

« - Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ta débilité a provoqué ? J'ai tapé dans sa main comme si c'était mon meilleur ami ! Et puis, pourquoi tu l'appelles Maitre alors que c'est, logiquement, un de tes Frères ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que je devais m'incliner ! C'est trop te demander d'essayer de me faire sortir d'ici vivante où tu souhaites absolument me tuer avant de t'amuser à mutiler mon corps comme tu le souhaites depuis notre première année ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je ne t'aime pas non plus mais laisse-moi une chance, et informe moi _clairement_ sur la façon dont je dois me comporter face à eux ! Tu es vraiment d'une imbécilité improbable. Premier jour que je suis ici et je me fais déjà remarqué parce que j'ai 'tchequé' une créature qui pourrait me tuer par simple caprice ! Je vais finir par croire que…

\- Mais faites là taire… »

Ses doigts massant ses tempes, il venait de prononcer cette supplication tellement bas que je crus avoir mal entendu.

Il continua.

« - T'as fini, on peut y aller ? Et crois-moi, Granger, si tu continues comme ça je n'attendrais pas ta mort avant de mutiler ton corps. »

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il traversa pour la seconde fois l'Allégorie. Je le suivais et surmontait ma peine et ma peur, les yeux fermés.

Une fois passée, une grande salle s'étala devant mes yeux. J'étais entourée de 4 murs bruns foncés vierges de toute porte. Une table ronde trônait au centre de la pièce, des centaines de chaises l'entourant. Une dizaine de créatures étaient assises, leurs femelles se tenant en retrait derrière le dossier de la chaise. Je me retournais vers le voile, m'attendant à voir les vagues translucides caractéristiques de l'Allégorie, mais elle avait disparue. Un simple pan de mur la remplaçait, me laissant perplexe face à la magie utilisée pour faire disparaitre un tel passage.

Un bruit strident retentit soudainement, me poussant à plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles afin d'alléger la puissance du son. Toutes les esclaves étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes de la même façon que moi, essayant de se protéger. J'avais l'impression que mes organes tremblaient sous l'intensité de la détonation.

Je regardais à mes côtés, Malfoy semblait tout à fait dans son élément. Il ne tremblait pas et ne se bouchait pas les oreilles, comme si ce son était tout à fait supportable pour l'oreille humaine.

Tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que c'était arrivé. Je me relevais et me tournais vers Malfoy, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis ? Ce bruit m'a agressé les oreilles, tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Si, j'ai entendu. Je pense simplement que me voir me tordre de douleur donnerait quelques soupçons aux Thanatos, pas toi ? »

J'avais constamment l'impression d'être prise pour une imbécile en sa présence. Evidemment qu'ils auraient des soupçons, mais l'idée qu'il puisse supporter l'impact me paraissait irréelle.

« - Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Dis-je silencieusement à propos du son.

Nous étions toujours debout face au mur où l'Allégorie aurait dû se trouver. Mes yeux s'agitaient. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'affût du moindre danger probable vu la présence des Thanatos. Mon regard voyageait sur chacun d'entre eux, remarquant leurs quelques différences qui me permettraient de les reconnaitre et de savoir lesquels sont dangereux.

« - C'est le signal. Nous devons nous asseoir avant que les Initiaux arrivent.

\- Qui sont les Initiaux ? »

Malfoy me prit violemment le bras comme réponse, m'entrainant à sa suite. Il s'assit aux côtés d'une créature, tandis que je restais derrière lui comme les esclaves présentes dans la pièce.

En quelques minutes, toutes les créatures étaient assises et discutaient entre elles. Un Thanatos se leva avec son verre et sa cuillère, avant de les taper l'un contre l'autre pour attirer l'attention de ses Frères.

« - Thanatos. » Il marqua une pause tandis que le silence régnait dans la salle. « Je vous prie d'accueillir les Initiaux. Inclinez-vous femelles pour Maitre Lorelei, Maitre Addanc et Maitre Teryel. »

Je m'exécutais. Un de mes genoux touchait le sol, mon front touchant presque le deuxième. La tête baissée, j'attendais un signe qui me permettrait de me relever.

Un roulement de tambour résonna. Voyant le reste des esclaves se lever à la fin de celui-ci, je fis de même. Alors que je n'avais pas réagis au nom, je me souvins subitement d'Addanc. Même si je ne connaissais pas encore la signification de son titre, les Initiaux devaient être très influents au vu du spectacle mis en place pour les accueillir. Je me penchais une nouvelle fois vers Malfoy et lui posait la question, penchée au-dessus de son siège.

« - Qui sont les Initiaux ?

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton petit cerveau surchargé, ce n'est pas compliqué de le deviner »

C'est sur cette réponse incohérente que la soirée commença.

 **..**

* * *

 **J'étais moi-même morte de rire en écrivant la façon dont Hermione dit bonjour à Maitre Addanc, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Maitre Teryel.**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Ange :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tout s'éclairera aux prochains chapitres, tu verras. Je suis contente que les Thanatos te plaisent, j'avais peur de ne pas les avoir fait assez dangereux.

 **Kitty :** Bonjour à toi, je t'invite à lire le message que j'ai publié à ce propos. Merci de lire ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle te plait !

 **Naema :** C'est super gentil de ta part, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise en tout cas ! J'espère te revoir parmis les reviews, bisous !

 **Swangranger :** C'est à moi de te remercier pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu, bisous !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, et pour ton compliment ! Pour ce qui est d'un possible plagiat, c'est réglé je te rassure et je t'invite à lire le message que j'ai publié à ce propos :)

 **Merci pour tout !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Maitre Teryel

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le 6è chapitre, qui se concentre cette fois-ci sur Maitre Teryel (qui fait partie des Initiaux). Je voulais vous dire que je risquais de publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus tard que d'habitude parce que... Les examens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**..

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Maitre Teryel**

Le silence était complet, rendant insupportable la tension déjà présente dans la pièce.

L'entrée des Initiaux provoquait différentes réactions. Les Thanatos avaient les yeux remplis d'admiration et de dévotion, tandis que les femelles peinaient à refouler la peur qui faisait trembler leurs jambes.

Maitre Addanc faisait donc partis des Initiaux, il appartenait à la classe la plus respectée de ce sous terrain. Le fait que je sois en vie m'étonna presque, lui ayant clairement montré un manque de respect en lui tapant dans la main il y a quelques minutes.

Tous les trois désormais installés, le plus âgé d'entre eux prit la parole.

« - Avant tout, bonjour à tous. »

Sa voix se répercutait à mes oreilles comme étant lente, chaque mot retentissant presque comme une menace.

« - Bonjour, Maitre Lorelei. »

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, j'étais certainement la seule à ne pas avoir répondu. L'écho général m'ayant permis de me fondre dans la masse, personne n'avait remarqué mon erreur.

A peine installé, il haussa rapidement le ton.

« - Je souhaite mettre les choses au clair. »

Un frisson d'angoisse palpable parcourra la foule.

« - Aucun conflit en rapport avec les femelles ne sera autorisé. D'un accord commun, mes frères et moi avons établis des règles. Indiscutables. Tout d'abord, l'échange de compagne est interdit. Vous l'avez achetée et vous la gardez, tel est l'accord. Ensuite, nous nierons toute responsabilité en cas de mort, de blessures ou de troubles psychiques de la compagne. Ce que vous faites d'elle ne nous intéresse pas et ne nous concerne pas. Il faut également savoir qu'une femelle non-accompagnée devra présenter son collier aux gardes afin de prouver son appartenance à un maître. Et pour finir… »

Le regard de Maitre Lorelei, le plus âgé, parcourra l'ensemble des esclaves postées derrière leurs maîtres.

« - Le suicide n'est pas une possibilité, mesdames. Sachez-le. »

Le silence régna quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« - Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Alors que je n'y étais pas autorisée, je faillis répondre. S'ils croyaient que j'allais leur faire plaisir en mettant fin à mes jours, ils s'enfonçaient la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. J'eus presque envie qu'ils lisent dans mon esprit, et qu'ils sentent la haine transporter mon sang jusque dans mon cœur qui n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé. Je leur ferais regretter jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âmes, s'ils en ont, de m'avoir capturée.

« - Oui, Maitre Lorelei.

\- Bien. Addanc, Teryel… Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Interrogeant les deux autres Initiaux présents, Lorelei regarda ses frères. La voix d'Addanc retentit.

« - Un problème est survenu lors de la chasse. Le nombre de femelles est inférieur au nombre de Thanatos. Par conséquent, certains d'entre nous n'ont pas eu de compagne.

\- Maitre Addanc ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'une nouvelle déferlante est prévue pour les Thanatos qui n'ont pas de butin ? »

Je réagissais à peine à l'appellation mais faillis avaler ma salive de travers tant l'idée me paraissait stupide.

« - Nous ne pouvons donner aucune réponse pour l'instant. Les Chasseurs ont besoin de se reposer.

\- Merci, Maitre Addanc. »

Le seul des Initiaux à ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche durant les dernières minutes s'agita soudainement. Il regarda derrière lui, à ses côtés et autour de lui avant de s'arrêter aussi brusquement, ses yeux fixés aux miens et un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« - Quelle créature malpolie je fais. Entre, femelle Teryel, je t'en prie… »

Un cri s'échappa naturellement de ma bouche lorsque Ginny entra, la tête baissée. Elle se posta derrière Teryel, indifférente face à mes appels. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

« - Ginny... »

Malfoy tourna brusquement la tête vers moi.

« -Ginny, c'est moi. Hermione. »

Il se leva brusquement et m'empoigna l'avant-bras avec force. Il me sifflait des mots entre ses dents que je ne prenais pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre.

« - Ils vont venir nous sauver. Harry et Ron vont venir. Je t'en supplie Ginny, écoute moi… Nous allons nous en sortir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

La poigne de Malfoy m'entrainait vers la sortie sans aucune difficulté. Je luttais, mais il était fort. Je sentais ses doigts presser mon bras, où une marque apparaitrait certainement.

Je pus à peine entendre Ginny murmurer mon prénom, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de larmes avant que je ne sois définitivement emmenée hors de la pièce.

L'Allégorie réapparut devant mes yeux. Alors que j'avais été réticente la première fois, ma seule envie à présent était de passer à travers et rejoindre Ginny.

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre le passage, Malfoy attrapa ma taille et me ramena contre lui. Dos contre son torse, je ne cessais de me débattre. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, donnaient des coups de coudes dans son ventre, essayait de décroiser ses bras mais rien n'y faisait.

Commençant à perdre patience, il me retourna brusquement et me plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Mon dos le percuta, rapidement suivi de ma tête. Malfoy tenait toujours mes poignets de ses deux mains et soupira lorsque le choc me força à me calmer.

« - Calme-toi, tu veux ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie… Elle… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

Seul un filet de voix presque inaudible sortait de ma bouche. J'étais épuisée.

« - Maitre Teryel l'a certainement hypnotisée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal ?! Comment aurais-tu réagis si c'était Zabini à sa place, hein ?

\- Certainement pas comme tu l'as fait, parce que je suis intelligent et je tiens à ma vie. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences que ton comportement va avoir ? Ils ont trouvé ta faiblesse, et peuvent s'en servir contre toi. Et là-dedans, qui devra te protéger ? Moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges.

\- Tu crois ? »

Le silence tomba. Mes joues prirent soudainement une teinte rouge lorsque la proximité de Malfoy me sauta aux yeux. Une de ses jambes était placée entre les miennes et son corps entier était collé au mien. J'étais essoufflée de m'être débattue et mes pleurs m'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

Ses yeux restaient fixés aux miens, comme me provoquant de répondre à sa dernière question. Il ne semblait pas remarquer que cette position me gênait et m'oppressait. Je n'ai que rarement vu Malfoy de si près, et cette soudaine intrusion dans mon espace vital ne m'était pas habituelle venant de lui.

« - Malfoy…

\- On doit y retourner. »

Il se décolla de moi, sans aucune rougeur sur ses joues ou sentiment de malaise. Il ne me regardait pas, et tant mieux car j'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer ma gêne.

De retour dans la salle, tous les regards étaient tournés dans notre direction. Malfoy se rassit à la même place, en silence, tandis que je restais derrière lui. Ginny semblait avoir repris ses esprits, ses yeux exorbités alternants de Malfoy à moi.

Penser que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de lui dire que Malfoy était de notre côté me brisa le cœur.

J'allais m'échapper, mais elle ?

« - Bien. Après cette interruption qui, je l'espère, est réglée… »

Malfoy hocha la tête sous le regard lourd de sens que lui lança Lorelei, le plus âgé.

« -… Nous pouvons commencer. Lorsque j'appelle votre nom, je vous demande de m'informer sur le nom d'humaine de votre compagne. »

Plusieurs noms aussi étranges les uns que les autres s'enchaînaient, chaque créature mentionnant celle qui lui appartenait désormais. J'entendis des prénoms qui déchiraient un peu plus mon envie de lutter. Luna, qui semblait avoir déjà subi milles souffrances. Cho, qui regardait les filles qu'elle connaissait avec désespoir. Et d'autres, qui ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est communiquer des regards compatissants.

Ne rien faire. C'est bien ce qui me tuerait au fil des jours.

« - Thanatos Malfoy ?

\- Hermione Granger devient femelle Malfoy. »

Même si cela faisait plusieurs minutes que cette même phrase était répétée avec différents noms, le fait qu'il me qualifie de « femelle » me donnait des envies de meurtre. Pas contre lui, non. Il ne faisait que dire cette phrase une fois de plus, mais avec mon prénom. Je voulais tuer ces créatures immondes qui considéraient les filles comme des distributeurs de services. Un distributeur silencieux, dévoué et obéissant.

« - Le problème du manque de femelles sera rapidement réglé. Ceux qui n'ont pas de compagnes, je vous invite à négocier avec les Chasseurs. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Dans le calme, l'ensemble des créatures et de leurs femelles sortirent de la pièce. Malfoy et moi faisions de même et le silence régna entre nous le long du trajet.

Une fois dans notre chambre, je pus enfin relâcher la pression et m'affaler sur le lit.

« - C'était… Intense, comme première journée. »

Le blond, qui venait de retirer sa veste, se retourna vers moi. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il s'assit à moitié sur un meuble posé en face du lit double.

« - Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça s'apaise. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à t'apprendre.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Il est tard, on devrait essayer de dormir. »

Le problème me sauta alors aux yeux, me poussant à me relever brusquement en position assise.

« - Tu dors sur le canapé. »

Malfoy leva un sourcil tout en me regardant.

« - Quel canapé ? »

Mes yeux parcoururent l'entièreté de la pièce, à la recherche de ce sauveur qui m'empêcherait de dormir avec la fouine.

« - Tu dors à terre !

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? C'était ma chambre avant d'être la tienne donc si quelqu'un doit dormir au sol, ce sera toi.

\- En parfait gentleman que tu es, tu laisserais dormir une femme par terre ?

\- En tant que parfait sorcier, je te considère plus comme un insecte que comme une femme donc… Oui !

\- Je rêve. Espèce de crétin.

\- Merci Granger. »

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le lit, tout habillé, et me poussa hors de ce dernier.

« - Passe-moi une couverture au moins ! »

Il soupira, et me lança grossièrement deux de ses précieux draps. Je n'en demandais pas tant…

Alors que je plaçais convenablement mes couettes au sol, Malfoy se leva et ne prit visiblement pas la peine d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama.

Je me retournais brusquement juste au moment où ses mains défaisaient sa ceinture.

« - On a une salle de bain, Malfoy, par Merlin !

\- Oh Granger, c'est bon tu peux te retourner. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir un corps aussi parfait de près, alors profite tant que tu le peux.

\- Ca va les chevilles ?

\- Tu le verrais si tu étais retournée. »

Ce n'est définitivement pas possible d'être aussi agaçant. Ca faisait une journée que j'étais avec lui et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

« - T'as fini ?

\- Non. »

Attendant encore quelques secondes face au mur, j'entendais le blond bouger dans mon dos.

« - C'est bon.

\- Malfoy, mets un t-shirt.

\- Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas de t-shirt ?

\- Je sais facilement deviner avec quoi tu dors, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Mets un t-shirt.

\- C'est bien parce que tu m'as laissé le lit… »

J'attendis de l'avoir entendu enfiler un haut avant de me retourner, terminant de préparer mon lit. Lui était déjà dans le sien, les couvertures remontées sur son torse et les bras liés derrière la nuque. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond.

« - Je peux te poser une question, Malfoy ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment fais-tu pour communiquer avec les Thanatos ? A Poudlard, ils ne parlaient qu'avec des étranges ronronnements. »

La question m'avait effleuré l'esprit lors de la réunion de tout à l'heure. Alors que les Initiaux n'étaient pas encore arrivés, les créatures parlaient entre-elles avec cette langue qui m'avait effrayée lors de mon enlèvement. Mais Malfoy, lui, avait parlé anglais.

« - Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ils ne parlent que rarement cette langue. Souvent, c'est pour communiquer entre eux sans que des oreilles humaines n'entendent ce qu'ils se disent mais la plupart du temps, ils parlent anglais. Avant votre chasse, nous ne parlions qu'anglais car aucun humain n'était présent ici. Maintenant, ils sont bien obligés de dissimuler certaines informations aux femelles. »

Le raisonnement tenait la route.

« - Ils n'ont jamais remarqués que tu ne savais pas parler cette langue ?

\- Non. Les seules fois où ils communiquent de cette façon, je ne participe pas. Les Thanatos savent que je suis du genre discret, à ne parler que lorsque c'est utile. J'ai la chance d'être respecté par les Maitres grâce à ça. Le silence est parfois preuve d'intelligence, Granger. »

Alors que j'allais poser une deuxième question, il m'interrompit.

« - Tu devrais dormir.

\- Oui, chef. Enfin, Maitre. Enfin,…

\- Granger ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ferme-la et dors. »

Malfoy attendit que je m'installe dans ma couverture au sol avant de fermer la lumière.

* * *

 **..**

 **Alooooors? Ginny est la femelle de Maitre Teryel et Hermione est définitivement femelle Malfoy. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Prochain chapitre : Maitre Lorelei**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Klaroline28 :** Merci femme fatale

 **Swangranger :** Merci pour ta review surtout ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt :)

 **Ange :** Ca va se compliquer en effet, mais j'essaie de rester claire pour que vous vous y retrouviez ! Sinon, pour les Initiaux, tu verras par la suite ;)

 **Math'L :** Ahaha j'ai adoré écrire cette scène, je suis contente que tu l'ai aimée ! Mais non, ça va avancer entre-eux, promis :) Ravie de te voir parmi les reviews, et en espérant t'y retrouver par la suite !

 **Naema :** Je suis contente que la scène t'ai plu(e) ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt :)

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plait, bisous !

 **Luffynette :** Merci pour tous ces commentaires, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre :)

 **Merci pour tout !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Maitre Lorelei

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez réussis vos examens pour ceux qui en avaient. Vous n'avez pas été nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre donc j'espère que celui là vous plaira un peu plus ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais des examens donc impossible d'écrire ni de publier mais maintenant que c'est terminé... Des chapitres seront publiés très souvent alors restez au taquet !  
Bonne lecture !  
..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Maitre Lorelei**

Des coups bruyants agressèrent la porte de notre chambre, me réveillant en sursaut.

Ma couverture avait glissé sous ma poitrine couverte d'un fin tissu. J'avais étonnement bien dormi, même si ma nuit avait été peuplée de réveils angoissés. Dans ces moments, je ne me souvenais plus de où j'étais ni du pourquoi j'étais là. Mais à peine mon esprit soulagé, les souvenirs revenaient en masse.

Malfoy se leva brusquement et me montra silencieusement le lit du doigt, que je me dépêchais de rejoindre. Une fois enroulée dans les couvertures encore chaudes, je fermais les yeux et laissais la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Thanatos Malfoy ! Navré de venir vous importuner de si bon matin… »

A travers mes paupières presque fermées, je vis le regard de la créature glisser vers mon corps soi-disant endormit dans le lit.

« - Rassemblement. Vous avez 10 minutes, continua le Thanatos.

\- Nous avons déjà fait une réunion hier, les femelles doivent se reposer avant les épreuves.

\- Qui a dit qu'elles étaient conviées ? »

Un silence de quelques secondes régna avant que le claquement de la porte retentisse. J'ouvrais complètement les yeux et me redressait si brusquement que ma tête tourna. Malfoy était dos à moi, et soupira avant de se tourner.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser des questions qu'il y répondit.

« - Ne t'angoisse pas, Granger. Les épreuves sont simplement des tests médicaux pour être certains que vous n'êtes pas stériles. Un médecin s'occupera de… _ça._

\- C'est aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je suis occupé aujourd'hui, on ira demain. »

Je priais pour que la conclusion qui avait été faite dans mon esprit soit fausse.

« - ON ?

\- Tu es ma femelle, Granger, évidemment que…

\- Je suis une femme, pas un vulgaire animal !

\- Ne commence pas. »

Encore assise sur le lit, je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

« - S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on est ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeler autrement, c'est risqué de se faire démasquer inutilement. »

J'hochais la tête, il ne servait à rien de le contredire. Dire que j'étais son ennemie ou même sa camarade de classe signerait notre arrêt de mort immédiat.

« - Tu es obligé de venir avec moi pour les examens médicaux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation, non, mais ça éviterait d'éveiller les soupçons. Je pense que les Thanatos accompagneront tous leurs femelles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Certainement être sûrs qu'elles ne mentent pas sur leurs résultats pour rester en vie.

\- Pour rester en… Quoi ? »

Malfoy me regardait presque avec pitié.

« - Les femelles stériles ne nous serviront plus à rien, Granger. Et si nous les libérons, elles vont parler. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Comme si nous ne servions qu'à ça.

« - Vous pouvez leur attribuer d'autres postes. Me faire ausculter à cet endroit par un médecin qui n'est pas une créature me rassurerait légèrement. Affectez-les en médecine.

\- Les Initiaux n'accepterons jamais. Ils sont très à cheval sur les anciens modes de vie. C'est l'homme qui travaille et la femme qui s'occupe des enfants, point. Je dois aller me préparer. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant à la salle de bain.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous réunissez encore une fois ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, certainement pour l'annonce d'une chasse de nuit ou quelque chose comme ça. »

J'hochais lentement la tête et le laissait entrer dans la pièce adjacente. J'entendis rapidement l'eau couler et me recouchais dans le lit double, pourtant occupé par une seule personne la nuit.

Je devrais prendre une douche, moi aussi. Mes vêtements étaient noirs de saletés, mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et je transpirais encore de ma nuit agitée bien que reposante.

Mais est-ce que j'en avais l'autorisation ? J'en étais à un point où même mes besoins les plus primitifs nécessitaient l'accord de Malfoy.

Nous devions discuter sérieusement. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir dans un lit, un vrai et pouvoir me nourrir quand il n'était pas là. Il partait peut-être pour une journée entière, je devais manger.

Il sortit justement de la salle de bain à ce moment. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et dégoulinaient sur le parquet grinçant. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, projetant des gouttes d'eau partout sur son passage.

« - Malfoy ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai que 10 minutes et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir manger ?

\- Un cuisinier t'apportera un repas vers 10h.

\- C'est dans deux heures.

\- Un petit régime ne te fera pas de mal, Granger. »

Il ricana légèrement devant mon air ahuri.

« - Espèce d'imbécile. Tu te trouves drôle ?

\- Plutôt, oui. »

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, resta immobile quelques secondes et la referma finalement.

« - J'ai vraiment besoin que tu joues le jeu, pour le coup. Tu ne sors pas d'ici, c'est très important. Evite de communiquer avec le cuisinier, tout ce que tu dis peut être retenu et utilisé. Je ne veux pas d'autres problèmes sur le dos. Plus on agit comme il le faut et plus on passera inaperçus en attendant d'avoir un plan.

\- Tu pars pendant combien de temps ?

\- J'en ai pour quelques heures. »

Il partit définitivement sur ces mots, me laissant seule sur le lit défait. Quelques heures était une notion bien vague, pour une personne n'ayant aucune idée des minutes qui passent.

J'envisageais de me rendormir, mais je fus vite forcée de constater que dormir sans Malfoy me terrifiait. Il n'avait peut-être même pas fermé la porte. Rester éveillée signifiait rester en vie, tant que Malfoy n'était pas là.

Je décidais de prendre une douche, autorisation ou pas. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, que je n'avais pas encore visitée. Elle était petite mais convenable, suffisante. Seule une douche était présente, le bain n'étant qu'option de luxe dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Une armoire était constituée de draps, gants et de vêtements. Vêtements pour homme, évidemment.

J'enlevais doucement les habits que je portais depuis hier. De ce que je voyais, mon corps était encore envahit de bleus et de légères plaies. Je passais délicatement le bout de mes doigts sur ces marques alternants entre le bleu et le mauve, grimaçant de douleur.

J'entrais dans la douche lorsque l'eau chaude fut apparue et lavais enfin la crasse que ma peau avait accumulée depuis hier.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dénouant mes muscles crispés et nettoyant mes plaies presque infectées. Je sortis et pris négligemment un t-shirt de Malfoy dans l'armoire et l'enfilait.

J'étais malheureusement obligée d'enfiler le même pantalon que le jour d'avant car les bas de Malfoy étaient vraiment trop larges et je n'avais pas ma baguette pour les raccourcir.

Ce qui semblait être plusieurs heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles je fis le ménage et mangeais mon repas qui avait fini par arriver.

Je m'ennuyais fermement lorsque des voix retentirent de derrière la porte de notre chambre. Je me levais silencieusement et collais mon oreille contre le bois.

« - J'espère que la rumeur est fausse. Maitre Lorelei est très inquiet, je n'aime pas le voir comme cela.

\- Il est impossible qu'un vulgaire feu de joie puisse avoir des effets comme ceux que les Initiaux redoutent. C'est ridicule.

\- Tu minimises les choses, ce n'est pas un simple feu de joie. Cela pourrait être la fin de tout, et tu le sais. J'ai bien vu comment Maitre Lorelei était agité, alors qu'il ne perd jamais ses moyens.

\- C'est toi qui exagères. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une rumeur. Il y a dix ans la rumeur disait que les Initiaux allaient mourir et pourtant, ils sont toujours là. Tu es naïf. »

Un grognement furieux résonna.

« - Je ne suis pas naïf, mais simplement réaliste. Tu sais qu'Il ne s'agiterait pas autant si ce n'était pas important.

\- Les Maitres s'inquiètent de tout, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont ce titre. Leur rôle est de s'assurer que les choses fonctionnent dans ce sous-terrain. »

L'intensité des voix baissa et je ne pus bientôt plus rien entendre. Je m'éloignais de la porte et fis les cents pas tout en réfléchissant.

Les Initiaux, plus particulièrement Lorelei, étaient inquiets à propos d'une certaine rumeur qui concernerait un… feu de joie. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Malfoy n'était toujours pas rentré lorsque le repas de midi arriva à ma porte. Le seul moyen de me repérer dans les heures était la ponctualité des services et ça faisait déjà 4 heures qu'il était parti.

Plus aucun son ne filtrait à travers la porte. La fatigue se faisait doucement sentir, faisant papillonner mes yeux. Je crus somnoler quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur Malfoy.

« - Hé ben Granger. Je sors d'ici, tu dors et je rentre ici, tu dors encore.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas fais que dormir pendant ces fichues 5 heures d'absence. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retira négligemment ses chaussures. Je me reculais vers le côté gauche du lit, lui laissant une place pour s'allonger. Il s'installa et soupira bruyamment, les yeux fermés.

« - Je t'ai manqué ? Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je ne partirais pas autant de temps tous les jours.

\- Tu m'exaspères.

\- Qui serait Drago Malfoy s'il n'agaçait pas Hermione Granger ?

\- Ferme-la, tu veux ? »

Il semblait de bonne humeur, j'en profitais donc pour m'allonger à mon tour et entrepris de voler quelques heures de sommeil à ses côtés.

« - Malfoy ?

\- J'ai bien cru que tu allais te taire, c'était vraisemblablement un rêve.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes… rester ici, l'après-midi ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Je vais dormir un peu, réveille-moi si tu t'en vas. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant certainement pas comme je pouvais dormir autant sur une seule journée. Est-ce que je devais lui dire que j'avais utilisé la douche ? Ça me semblait pourtant clair, étant donné que je portais un de ses t-shirts. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Il paraissait autant fatigué que s'il avait passé une journée entière à l'extérieur. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, prouvant qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Il devait rêver, car ses yeux se mouvaient dans tous les sens sous ses paupières.

Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois et sombrais lentement dans le sommeil.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que j'étais assise sur le lit, tentant vainement de trouver un moyen de réveiller l'homme qui dormait à côté de moi.

Plusieurs options se révélaient à moi. Lui secouer l'épaule, lui donner une bonne claque, lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'entendre ou lui boucher le nez et attendre qu'il s'étouffe. La deuxième option était incroyablement tentante, mais un peu violente surtout si je souhaitais améliorer nos rapports.

Je décidais de lui secouer fermement l'épaule, et espérait que son sommeil n'était pas trop profond. Il grogna lorsque ma main agrippa son muscle et le bougea vivement d'avant en arrière mais ne se réveilla pas. Je décidais donc de faire avancer les choses.

Je plaçais mes genoux sur le matelas et posais mes fesses sur mes talons. Une main sur le lit et l'autre en l'air, je bouchais son nez. Les secondes passèrent et alors que je le croyais mort, il ouvrit grand les yeux et retira violemment mes doigts de son nez.

« - Mais t'es complètement folle ?

\- On doit parler. »

Ses yeux ronds étaient fixés aux miens, un soupçon de colère dilatant sa pupille.

« - J'aurais du mal à discuter avec toi si tu me réveille avec l'intention de me tuer.

\- Je t'ai secoué l'épaule.

\- Ouah, franchement trop aimable Granger. Tu ne cesses de m'impressionner, vraiment. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me rassit convenablement, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine avec la ferme intention de parler.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te dire pendant 5 heures ?

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ? Je sais que c'était long, mais je t'ai dit que…

\- Je m'en fou du nombre d'heures. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

Mes joues se gonflèrent et j'empêchais ma voix de trembler aux mots qui suivirent.

« - Comment, par Merlin, veux-tu que je t'aide si tout ce qui se dit en dehors de ces murs reste secret ? Je ne sais déjà pas grand-chose des Thanatos alors si, en plus, tu me caches ce qu'ils te disent... On n'est pas prêts d'être sortis.

\- Je… Vraiment, Granger. Tu ne _voudrais_ pas savoir. »

Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Drago Malfoy fuyait mon regard.

« - Je veux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ca ne fera pas avancer notre mission, loin de là.

\- S'il te plait, Malfoy. Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas rester dans l'ignorance, je vais être absolument insupportable jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. »

Un silence angoissé régna quelques secondes avant que la nouvelle tombe.

« - C'est Ginny. Elle est stérile. »

* * *

 **..  
** **J'adore cette fin, même si vous devez actuellement me détester du plus profond de votre être ! Ginny est stérile, vous même vous savez ce qui attends les femelles incapables de procréer...**

 **Prochain chapitre : Pourquoi pas...toi**

 **Réponses aux Reviews (je pense arrêter ce concept, je répondrais uniquement en message privé) :**

 **Swangranger :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ne sont pas très doux donc elle doit constamment rester sur ses gardes ! Merci à toi !

 **Math'L :** Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Le dramione arrivera, lentement mais il sera là un jour :p Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !


	9. Chapter 8 : Pourquoi pastoi

**Oh bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un chapitre ? Oups  
J'ai bien avancé dans mon écriture donc, je me suis dit pourquoi pas poster la suite !  
Je pose ça là, bonne lecture !  
..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi pas… toi**

« - Elle sera peut-être épargnée.

\- Arrête, Malefoy. Toi-même tu ne crois pas en ton mensonge. »

Je faisais les cents pas le long de la chambre. Mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux alors que je regardais désespérément le sol. Mes mains s'agitaient de façon précipitée, lissaient le t-shirt de Malefoy, écartaient une mèche de mon visage, massaient mes tempes…

Des centaines d'idées différentes me passaient par la tête, allant de l'évasion précipitée avec Malefoy à ma mort dans les prochaines minutes pour éviter les jours péniblement douloureux qui allaient m'être imposés ici.

Ginny était stérile. Je me rappelais soudainement la phrase absolument écœurante que Malefoy avait lancé le jour d'avant à ce propos. « - Les femelles stériles ne nous serviront plus à rien, Granger. Et si nous les libérons, elles vont parler. ». C' était donc à ça que se résumait le destin de Ginny ? La mort ?

« - Ils pourraient refaire des tests. Il y a peut-être moyen de fausser le résultat.

\- C'est impossible, Granger, le verdict est tombé et les Thanatos n'iront pas chercher plus loin que ce qu'on leur met sous le nez.

\- Pourquoi ne pas la rendre vivante à la terre ferme ? Elle ne dira rien si les Thanatos utilisent un de leurs pouvoirs barbares pour lui effacer la mémoire comme ils m'ont rendu aveugle le jour de mon enlèvement.

\- Ils ont créé une illusion dans ton esprit sur le moment. Modifier des souvenirs, des actions du passé… Ils n'en sont pas capables. Et même s'ils le pouvaient, ils n'utiliseraient pas leurs pouvoirs pour sauver une humaine.

\- J'essaie de trouver une solution !

\- Je sais, Granger, mais la seule échappatoire que nous avons n'est pas fiable. Vraiment pas.

\- De quelle échappatoire tu parles ?

\- Les Initiaux. Ils pourraient décider de la garder.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy, explique-toi.

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femelle, elle est à Maitre Teryel. Elle est spéciale. »

Une lueur d'espoir traversa mes yeux. La possibilité que Teryel la sauve était infime voire inexistante mais elle était là. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher.

Je regardais Malefoy, assis sur le lit. Nous avions à peine dormi, l'esprit occupé par le jour qui arrivait. Moi sur le parquet, lui dans le lit. Nous avions essayé de passer au-delà, d'attendre que Teryel soit au courant avant de conclure quoi que ce soit. Mais l'image de Ginny s'imposant dans nos pensées, il était impossible de garder le silence.

« - Granger, il faut que tu mettes ça. »

Il se leva lentement du lit, comme encore un peu endormi et fouilla dans la poche de la veste qu'il avait porté la veille. Il en sortit un long filet argenté et discret.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les Initiaux avaient parlé d'un collier que les femelles devraient porter pour vaguer seules dans les couloirs. Tourne-toi. »

Je m'exécutais et sentit rapidement un métal froid frôler la peau de mon cou, me donnant des frissons. Malefoy l'attacha délicatement à l'arrière et me prit par les épaules afin de me retourner face à lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma nuque à présent couronnée. Il attrapa le pendentif, le regarda quelques secondes avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner. Je passais la porte de la salle de bain, profitant du minuscule bout de verre accroché au mur pour observer ce qui ornait mon cou.

Le collier était fin et semblait épouser automatiquement les courbes de ma nuque. Les chaines argentées étaient liées à la naissance de ma poitrine, traversant une bague au nom de Malefoy.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée de porter ce collier jour et nuit, mais je devais m'avouer que je m'attendais à pire.

« - Tu vas devoir aller te faire marquer, le collier ne suffit pas. La marque pourra limiter ta faim et augmenter tes performances physiques.

\- Il n'était pas question d'un quelconque marquage, uniquement du collier !

\- Ce n'est rien d'atroce, Granger, arrête de démarrer au quart de tour.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- C'est une sorte d'encre permanente qu'ils vont graver sur ton bras, ton cou ou ton dos.

\- Je… Tu veux dire que… On va me tatouer… Je vais garder… A vie ?

\- Tatou-quoi ?

\- Je vais me faire tatouer Malefoy ! Tu sais, cette aiguille qui rentre au moins un million de fois dans ta peau pour y laisser une encre indélébile ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu appelles ça dans ton monde bizarre, Granger, mais oui c'est à peu près le même concept.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille qui est née dans ce monde bizarre ?

\- Que je suis un génie et par conséquent je ferais mieux de rester loin de ces moldus étranges aux capacités cérébrales limitées ?

-Tu ne les connais même pas ! Ton esprit est si fermé au monde extérieur que tu es encore plus ignorant que ce que je pensais. Et si tu quittais ton manoir de putain de sang-pur, histoire d'élargir tes connaissances à autre chose que ton arbre généalogique. Tu es inhumain, hypocrite, antipathique, exécrable, détestable, dégoûtant,… »

Je fus coupée dans mon élan par la forte poigne de Malefoy qui s'était subitement levé et avait attrapé mon bras. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées, ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux avaient virés au gris foncé.

« - Lâche-moi, Malefoy, tu me fais mal. »

Pourtant, l'intensité de sa poigne augmenta.

« - Je te fais mal, chérie ? Attends qu'ils te frappent pour avoir mis une fourchette de travers, et tu repenseras à ce qu'est vraiment la douleur. Tu me trouves antipathique ? _Inhumain ?_ Tu es mignonne. Continue à t'emballer à la moindre parole et tu connaitras la mort plus vite que Weaslette.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Ginny !

\- Et qui a dit que tu avais le pouvoir de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? »

Ma main faillit partir mais je la retenais derrière mon dos. Il tenait toujours mon bras d'une poigne forte. Les mouvements que j'amorçais afin de me défaire ne servaient à rien sauf me ridiculiser un peu plus. Je décidais de planter mon regard dans le sien, patiente.

Peu à peu, ses iris reprirent leur bleu clair caractéristique. Il lâcha doucement mon avant-bras, avant de se reculer de quelques pas.

« - Je ne te demande rien, Granger, si ce n'est nous garder en vie. Prends sur toi et freine tes crises de nerfs.

\- Maintenant c'est à moi de préserver nos vies ? Tout ne tient qu'à toi, Malefoy. »

Il me lança un regard noir, n'approuvant certainement pas ma conclusion. Avoir le poids de deux âmes sur ses épaules ne lui plaisait visiblement pas, mais l'évidence était là. Mon avenir en tant que personne à part entière et non un cadavre dépendait clairement de Malefoy.

« - Allons aux repas aujourd'hui, nous apprendrons peut-être quelque chose à propos de Weaslette.

\- Aux repas ?

\- Il y a possibilité d'assister aux repas de la journée avec les autres Thanatos, même si la plupart restent dans leurs chambres. Je pense qu'il y aura du monde ce midi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les mêmes raisons que nous, savoir ce qu'il va advenir de la femelle Teryel.

\- Teryel va informer l'entièreté des Thanatos sur ce qu'il compte faire ?

\- On dit Maitre Teryel, Granger.

\- On n'est pas en face de lui, je l'appelle comme je veux.

\- Tu vois. C'est exactement ce genre de comportement qui va nous envoyer droit vers l'enfer.

\- Je sais estimer le danger quand il y en a.

-Pas sûr.

\- Contente que tu aies si confiance en moi.

\- Ravi de te ravir, Granger. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

« - A quelle heure est le déjeuner ?

\- Dans 10 minutes. Allons-y. »

Le trajet s'effectua en silence, ponctué par deux ou trois rencontres avec des créatures. L'Allégorie apparue rapidement devant nous. Malefoy, qui était dans ma diagonale, inclina légèrement la tête tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le passage magique.

« - Peu importe ce qui sera dit sur Weasley, je ne veux plus avoir à te sortir de cette salle en pleine discussion et en présence des Initiaux. C'est clair ?

\- Clair comme Initiaux + Ironie = Mort.

\- Tu comprends vite. »

Il traversa l'Allégorie, rapidement suivi de moi-même.

La salle n'avait pas changée depuis le jour de mon arrivée. La table ronde était toujours entourée d'une centaine de chaises, mais elle était également écrasée par une infinité de plats aussi différents les uns que les autres.

Les Initiaux étaient déjà présents, assis autour de la table et discutant entre eux. Leurs femelles étaient présentes, elles aussi. Derrière Teryel, Ginny portait le désespoir et la terreur sur son visage.

Plus en plus de créatures s'installaient, leurs femelles se tenant en retrait et n'ayant pour plat qu'un bol de soupe certainement froide. Mon regard allait des plus petites aux plus grandes, me demandant comment leurs organismes allaient tenir avec uniquement un potage.

« - N'aie pas pitié, Granger. Regarde leurs corps. »

J'obéis et examinais avec attention les courbes de chacune des filles. Leurs bras, leurs nuques, leurs dos… lorsque la réponse me sauta aux yeux.

« - La marque…

\- Ce bol de soupe est ce qu'elles recevront 3 fois par jour, et elles s'en contenteront parfaitement.

\- C'est ignoble.

\- C'est la chose la moins ignoble que tu verras. Après t'être fait marquée, tu n'auras pas besoin de plus que ce qu'elles ont en ce moment. Un morceau de pain te suffirait, alors cette soupe est un luxe.

\- J'adore être rassurée de cette façon, vraiment. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- C'était avec grand plaisir, Granger.

\- C'était ironique.

\- Moi aussi. »

Je croisais les bras telle une enfant contrariée, attendant malgré tout impatiemment qu'on me serve ce potage.

Alors que les discussions allaient de bon train, le silence se fit soudainement. Je sentis un filet froid monter le long de mes côtes pour finalement atteindre le bout de mes lèvres, les collant ensemble. Mon esprit semblait être un être à part, hors de mon corps. Peu importe ce que je voulais faire, il ne m'obéissait plus.

« - Merci, Lorelei. »

La voix de Teryel retentit tel un écho dans nos esprits. Alors que le filet glacé s'échappait de mes lèvres comme retenu, il reprit la parole.

« - Comme nombre d'entre vous ont pu l'entendre, ma femelle est stérile. Il est vrai, j'en suis déçu. Je mérite une femelle fertile, et j'en aurais une. »

Son regard de glace croisa l'ensemble des paires d'yeux rivées sur sa personne.

« - Elle reste la mienne. J'ordonnerais à chacun d'entre vous de ne pas la toucher. Si une blessure apparait sur son corps incapable de reproduire, je ferais un carnage. »

J'évitais à mes muscles de se relâcher face au soulagement que je ressentais en ce moment. Ginny allait être épargnée. Malefoy avait raison en disant qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femelle. Teryel tenait à la garder malgré tout.

« - Cependant, que serais-je sans une femelle à engrosser ? La fertilité… Quelle belle caractéristique purement féminine. L'une d'entre vous sera choisie. Ma chère compagne ici présente sera un peu comme… Comment disent-ils, là-haut ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femelle au hasard, debout derrière le siège de son maitre.

« - Toi. Comment appelle-t-on une femme qui ne sert qu'à nettoyer et suivre leurs Maitres partout ?

\- Une… Une bonne à… Une bonne à tout faire, Maitre.

\- Intelligente, en plus du reste. »

Je crus un instant que la jeune fille allait tomber dans les pommes tant la soudaine pâleur de sa peau était inquiétante. Teryel l'analysait de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les parties de son corps visibles.

Il détourna finalement le regard.

« - Oui, la fertilité. Vous savez… »

Il se leva de sa chaise et tourna lentement autour de la table ronde, frôlant le dos de chacune des femelles toujours postées derrières les chaises.

« -…Les cheveux épais… »

Ma main caressa mes cheveux emmêlés.

« -…Les yeux foncés… »

Mes paupières s'ouvraient et se refermaient, empêchant les larmes remplies d'angoisse de s'échapper.

« -… Les lèvres pleines, charnues… »

Ma lèvres inférieures fut coincée entre mes dents.

« -Pourquoi pas… toi. »

Une main glaciale se referma sur mon épaule, tandis qu'un souffle désagréable glissait le long de mon cou.

J'étais choisie.

* * *

 **..**

 **Alors? Teryel cherche une autre femelle pour procréer étant donné que Ginny est stérile et c'est notre Hermione qui est choisie! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera publié la semaine prochaine normalement!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lola 5265 :** La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

 **DarkAngel :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise ! La suite est à toi, j'espère que ça t'a plu !


	10. Chapter 9 : Femelle Teryel ?

**Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour le retard mais je suis en train de prévoir 50 trucs à faire à propos de Harry Potter pour mes vacances. J'étais concentrée sur ça et moins sur ma fiction mais maintenant je suis au taquet et en avance, si ce n'est pas merveilleux !  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Femelle Teryel ?**

Un frisson s'empara de moi tandis que le doigt glacé de Teryel parcourait mon bras de bas en haut.

Un grognement rauque semblant provenir du plus profond de la gorge de Malfoy retentit tel un écho contre les murs vierges de la salle. La créature dans mon dos y répondit par un rictus moqueur, se redressant un peu plus face à mon Maitre.

Son torse raide se colla à mon dos, provoquant une grimace de pur dégoût sur mon visage.

« - Quelque chose à dire, Thanatos Malfoy ?

\- Oui, Maitre. »

Il cracha presque ce dernier mot. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et avaient pris leur couleur grise caractéristique de la colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« - Exprime-toi, je t'en prie. »

La créature semblait trouver en cette conversation un jeu, répondant à Malfoy comme s'il était un enfant attardé. Teryel se tendit lorsqu'un second grognement, bien plus menaçant, s'échappa de la gorge de mon ennemi et envahit l'air d'une tension palpable.

« - Tu te calmes. Sur-le-champ, Thanatos. »

La voix venant de mon dos semblait encore plus tendue que les individus présents observant la scène en silence.

« - Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma femelle.

\- Je suis ton Maitre, je la touche si je le veux. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il attrapa l'arrière de ma nuque et appuya négligemment son menton sur mon épaule. Le collier que m'avait donné le blond plus tôt glissa un peu plus bas, Teryel l'ayant légèrement déplacé.

Malfoy jouait son rôle de mâle et semblait réellement énervé. Sa mâchoire était serrée, son regard soutenait celui de Teryel tant que ça en devenait effrayant. J'aurais applaudi son jeu d'acteur si la situation prêtait à ce genre de comportement.

« - J'aimerais que vous ne preniez pas ma femelle pour prostituée. J'ai été un fidèle serviteur tout le long de votre règne et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas mériter ça.

\- Je n'aime pas tes insinuations, Thanatos Malfoy. Je ne devrai pas t'être reconnaissant de me servir car tel est ton devoir. Tu n'as pas à être récompensé parce que tu fais ce qui est décidé par la hiérarchie, qui n'est malheureusement pas en ta faveur.

\- Maitre, il me semble plus juste de choisir la femelle d'autres Thanatos qui vous ont causés problèmes. Vous servir est un honneur, mais prendre ma femelle prouverait aux fauteurs que vous oubliez vos anciennes rancunes sans châtiment. »

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Malfoy me regarda et acquiesça lentement comme pour me rassurer sur le déroulement de cette négociation. Teryel jeta un œil aux Initiaux, encore assis et ne prêtant aucune attention à la scène.

« - J'approuve ton raisonnement. Porte atteinte encore une fois, une unique fois, à mon autorité et tu en paieras le prix.

\- Oui, Maitre. »

Teryel me poussa sans aucune douceur sur Malfoy, qui me rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Il m'attrapa par la taille afin de me remettre rapidement sur pieds et regarda mon cou sous tous ses angles.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'a fait une marque ? »

Son ton était précipité, il avait l'air inquiet.

« - Une marque ? J'aurais certainement un bleu demain mais… Malfoy ! Arrête de m'examiner comme ça !

\- Rentrons.

\- Mais, on n'a même pas man…

\- On rentre. »

On traversa l'Allégorie pour la deuxième fois de la journée et une partie du chemin menant jusqu'à notre chambre se fit en silence, avant que j'explose.

« - Malfoy, j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est la seule réponse dont tu as besoin.

\- C'est faux. C'est quoi cet espèce de ronronnement qui est sorti de ta gorge ? Je… Ce n'était pas humain. Tu étais dans un état second, c'était très étran…

\- Ce n'était pas humain, selon toi ? C'était humain, Granger, tu es simplement stupide.

\- Et bien explique-moi ! »

Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de notre chambre, il s'arrêta brusquement et se plaça devant moi. Me dominant de toute sa hauteur, je ne voyais presque plus rien du couloir qui s'étendait derrière son dos.

« - Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait presque 3 mois que je suis coincé ici ? Nous ne vivons pas en harmonie tous les jours et ça n'est pas facile de se faire une place. Il y a les dominants et les dominés, comme partout. Si tu ne veux pas te laisser bouffer, tu dois t'imposer.

\- Comment fais-tu pour sortir quelque chose d'aussi grave et profond de toi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que ce grognement est simplement une marque de virilité, de puissance. C'est un son impressionnant, qui peut soumettre tout un peuple s'il est assez intense. C'est grâce à ce grognement que les conflits pour la nourriture, les chasses, les gardes sont réglés. C'est la loi du plus fort, Granger, la victoire va à celui qui dompte l'autre.

\- C'est ridicule. A part pour satisfaire ce désir pervers de pouvoir que vous semblez tous avoir, ça ne sert absolument à rien.

-Développe ton instinct de survie, tu ne vivras jamais parmi nous en réfléchissant de cette manière. »

Il se retourna et fis quelques pas avant d'atteindre la porte décorée du numéro 13. Il entra et je le suivais rapidement, passant le pas de la porte pour aller m'affaler sur le lit. Je le regardais distraitement retirer sa veste et passer sa main dans ses cheveux qui semblaient plus blonds que jamais. Un détail me vint à l'esprit.

« - Tu as parlé d'une… marque que Teryel aurait pu me faire. Tu avais l'air inquiet.

\- Je l'étais. Les Initiaux, en plus d'être puissants, ont des pouvoirs rares que peu de personnes connaissent.

\- Alors, comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs qu'ils ont tendance à laisser paraître au grand jour. Maitre Teryel a confiance en moi, je connais donc son pouvoir et il s'en sert pour me faire peur.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Maitre Teryel peut te faire sienne grâce au contact de sa paume sur ta nuque. Il secrète une chaleur étrange qui se marque par une brûlure sur ta peau et reste à jamais, afin de montrer que tu es désormais à lui.

\- Je pense qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas autant de respect pour toi. Il semblait assez remonté.

\- Je sais, disons que mentionner le fait qu'il n'exerçait pas son autorité comme il le devrait n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Je devais te récupérer, il se serait très vite approprié un droit plutôt malsain sur toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'enfuir, sans toi je n'ai aucun espoir de sortir d'ici. »

Cette dernière parole me révolta.

« - Contente de vous servir, Maitre. »

Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ma déception de sortir de chacun des pores de ma peau.

« - Ne recommence pas, Granger. Tu sais très bien que mon seul but est de sortir d'ici avec ton aide, sinon je ne t'aurais pas achetée 3000 gallions.

\- J'aurais juste aimé que tu évites de me rappeler que je ne suis ici que pour te laisser partir, et que si je n'avais pas été là tu te serais certainement servi d'une autre fille.

\- Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait à ma place, peut-être ? On sait pertinemment tous les deux que, peu importe les valeurs d'amitiés ou d'amour ridicules que tu soutiens, ton but premier serait de sortir d'ici.

\- Je sais très bien quel est ton but Malfoy, nous avons le même.

\- Alors mets-toi dans ton petit crâne que c'est le seul moyen que j'avais pour nous sortir tous les deux de cette merde. Et ne me dis pas que tu en es mécontente parce que c'est ta vie que je sauve également.

\- Et les autres filles, Malfoy ! Tu oublies que tu n'es pas seul dans ce trou à…

\- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? C'était toi, ou une autre. Je ne pouvais en sauver qu'une et je t'ai achetée car tu es la plus intelligente et la plus apte à nous faire évader. J'aurais très bien pu en choisir une autre mais ça aurait été le même tarif. Soit contente que ce soit ta vie qui soit épargnée et arrête de jouer à la bonne âme en ayant pitié des autres. »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je savais tout ça. J'avais simplement besoin de lui montrer à quel point ce genre de comportement me paraissait barbare. Mais je comprenais son raisonnement, sauver plusieurs filles était impossible.

J'étais angoissée à propos de la suite des évènements. Malfoy nous avait fait quitter la salle avant que Teryel n'ai choisi une autre femelle pour ses besoins primitifs dégoûtants. Je ne savais pas qui il avait choisi, mais espérait du fond du cœur que mes amies aient été épargnées.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Son regard était fixé sur un point au pied du lit, il semblait réfléchir profondément. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et sa main soutenait son menton alors qu'il était appuyé contre un meuble.

« - Change de position Malfoy, on dirait que tu es intelligent comme ça.

\- Je suis intelligent, Granger. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de le montrer à toute la population de Poudlard.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais pour montrer ton orgueil, par contre...

\- Je n'ai aucun orgueil à montrer, ma beauté Malfoyenne fait tout le travail. »

La conversation allait mal tourner, surtout pour moi. J'étais prête à tout entendre, tant que la conversation restait sur un sujet aussi banal et ne revenait pas sur nos inquiétudes quotidiennes qui nous détruisaient peu à peu. Je changeais de sujet en toute délicatesse, et c'est lorsqu'il me lança son regard des plus séducteurs que mes yeux se fermèrent d'appréhension.

Je soupirais.

« - T'es le seul à t'admirer, arrête de penser que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que les filles disent quand elles sont dans mon lit. »

Ma main atterrit violemment sur mon front.

« - Merlin, faites que cette image sorte immédiatement de ma tête.

\- Cesse de m'imaginer nu, l'image ne sera jamais meilleure que la réalité.

\- Non !

\- Je savais bien que tu serais d'accord avec moi.

\- Mais, non ! Je ne t'imaginais pas nu !

\- Mais maintenant, si.

\- Oh Merlin.

\- Tu savais que Merlin était un Serpentard, Granger ? Je pensais que si tu devais jurer, ce serait sur un Gryffondor.

\- Je veux mourir.

\- Eh bien… J'aimerais avoir une esclave sexuelle super sexy et pourtant, je t'ai toi.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller prendre une douche ?

\- Si c'est pour que tu m'imagines encore nu, non merci.

\- Va-t'en ! »

Il ricana puis fini par entrer dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je posais mes mains sur mes joues, les sentant brûlantes. Je n'avais pas de raison d'être gênée, je ne l'avais pas imaginé nu. Enfin, je pense. Peut-être que si. C'est lui qui m'avait mis cette image en tête !

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça, sinon le Malfoy nu ne quitterait jamais mon esprit.

Alors que j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler, je me couchais dans le lit et repensait à la liberté qui avait failli m'être retirée en étant choisie par Teryel. Je n'avais pas remercié Malfoy, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait fait ça que pour avoir une chance de s'échapper, il l'a lui-même dit.

Les épreuves approchaient et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne savais pas si la présence de Malfoy pendant celles-ci me rassurait ou me gênait. Pour déterminer ma fertilité ou non, ils devaient faire des tests plus… poussés, non ? Est-ce qu'il va réellement assister à ça ?

La rougeur envahit mes joues pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Le lendemain promettait pour ma pudeur et ma fierté.

Les minutes passèrent, et je rougissais encore lorsque l'eau de la salle de bain se coupa et que Malfoy en sortit.

Il s'arrêta, me regarda et ricana.

« - C'est incroyable comme tu rougis vite, j'ai eu le temps de prendre ma douche que tu n'as toujours pas repris une couleur normale. Je savais que j'avais tendance à envahir les esprits mais là, tu me flatte Granger. Je ne te savais pas si réceptive. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans le coussin et criait de toute mes forces alors que Malfoy saisissait un t-shirt dans son armoire. Je me redressais et eu le temps de voir un morceau de son torse disparaitre sous le nouveau t-shirt qu'il avait remplacé.

Est-ce grave pour moi de regretter d'avoir mis ma tête dans le coussin alors qu'il se mettait torse-nu ?

* * *

 **..  
** **Oh ! Bah dites donc Hermione ! Les hormones travaillent dans ce petit espace confiné qu'est leur chambre ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, imaginer Malfoy nu ne m'a réellement pas déranger pour tout vous dire ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 10 arrivera bientôt car j'avance vite donc vous devriez l'avoir d'ici peu.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Les épreuves**

 **(vous aussi vous sentez une évolution dans la relation ? Non mais je dis ça comme ça)**

 **/!\ Je réponds à vos reviews en PM désormais /!\**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super super plaisir !**


	11. Chapter 10 : Les épreuves

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le chapitre sur les épreuves, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On en apprendra un peu plus sur les Thanatos au chapitre 11, celui-ci est un peu un chapitre "relaxant" avant que la guerre éclate ! Je vous tient au courant sur le chapitre 11 la semaine prochaine ou peut-être plus tôt !**

 **Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau film de Tom Felton ? Ca s'appelle Feed et il joue avec Troian Bellisaro. Je l'ai vu et, en toute objectivité, c'est une pure merveille ! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et pourtant il n'y a pas d'animaux qui meurent ! Ca aborde tellement de sujets importants comme les troubles du comportement alimentaire mais aussi le syndrome du jumeau perdu et je trouve que ce sont des sujets qu'ils abordent avec tant de délicatesse, ça nous remue les tripes. Je l'ai regardé il y a quelques jours et je ne m'en remets pas, je fais des recherches etc parce que ça m'a bouleversée et j'ai voulu en savoir plus !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les épreuves

Il parait que vivre un certain moment avec une même personne vous pousse naturellement à développer une attirance physique ou même sexuelle envers elle. C'est une réaction de survie, un peu comme le syndrome de Stockholm. Vous n'avez qu'un contact humain, une unique personne avec laquelle vous pouvez entretenir un semblant de sociabilité.

Cela faisait 3 jours que je passais mes journées collée à Malfoy.

Il y avait eu, tout d'abord, le jour le plus horrible de ma vie. J'avais été enlevée, mise en vente et achetée par mon ennemi qui vivait lui-même parmi des créatures.

Ensuite, j'avais été conviée à une réunion plutôt péjorative à mon égard. J'avais passé la journée seule, à réfléchir au sens de la conversation de deux Thanatos que j'avais espionnés plus tôt dans la journée. Malfoy était rentré et m'avais annoncé que Ginny était fertile.

Hier, Teryel m'avait choisie comme femelle pour la remplacer. Malfoy s'était battu et m'avais finalement évité un séjour plus horrible parmi les Thanatos qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à subir une série de test pour déterminer si j'étais capable de procréer ou non.

Malfoy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et s'était contenté de gigoter dans son lit, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me reposer. Qui était le plus inquiet pour le lendemain ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

S'il s'avérait que j'étais fertile, Malfoy voyait sa liberté envolée tandis qu'on se souviendrait de moi comme d'une femelle inutile. Mes amis ne sauront jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas d'enterrement, mon corps reposant certainement dans une fosse humide en compagnie de cadavres. Mes parents ne retrouveront jamais la mémoire, et je ne vivrai plus avec l'espoir que la guerre se finisse rapidement. Je n'aurais jamais eu d'expérience sexu…

« - Tu es prête ? »

Malfoy interrompit ce flot de pensées peu joyeuses, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je levais les yeux. Le sommeil semblait encore envahir mon cerveau par ses effluves, me rendant aussi énergique qu'un légume.

« - Tu es sérieux, Malfoy ? Je ne suis pas douchée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir de mes couvertures et tu me demandes si je suis prête ?

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Mon regard noir ne dut pas être convainquant, mes yeux reflétant les vestiges de ma pauvre nuit.

« - Oh, je ne sais pas. Ta mort ?

\- Oh, tu ne risques pas d'être propre de sitôt.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis sale ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas correct de ma part. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son comportement des plus exaspérant.

« - Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tes intentions sont correctes envers moi.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, Granger.

\- Quel cœur ? »

Alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient, je trottinais me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte à clé (nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents) et entreprit de me déshabiller lorsque quelque chose sur le lavabo attira mon attention.

Ce qui semblait être un t-shirt était soigneusement plié et posé sur le bord du meuble. Je le pris en main et vit de par la taille que c'était un habit de Malfoy. Un sourira fleurit sur mes lèvres face à cette attention peut-être infime mais qui représentait un pas en avant pour nous.

Je redéposais soigneusement le t-shirt et entrait dans la douche, profitant de l'eau tiède avant de partir pour une journée exténuante. Mes cheveux collés à mon dos et suivant la courbe de ma colonne, je voulu en défaire les nœuds mais me rendit rapidement compte que mes doigts ne représentaient pas des outils suffisants.

Je sortis rapidement, obéissant à la lettre à une devise importante à mes yeux. « A consommer avec modération ». Beaucoup ne voyait en cette phrase que le rapport avec l'alcool, les drogues ou d'autres choses tout aussi addictives. Je trouvais en cette parole une certaine sagesse, dans le sens où profiter des bonnes choses à ses limites.

L'homme possédant tous les biens du monde et s'estimant heureux l'est-il vraiment sans aucune barrière à son désir de possession ?

J'enfilais avec bonheur le t-shirt de Malfoy, le tissu lisse et propre frôlant ma peau. Même si l'ancien habit que je portais me convenait parfaitement, enfiler quelque chose de nouveau ne me faisait pas de mal, au contraire.

J'eux malheureusement l'obligation de porter le même pantalon, le même problème se présentant toujours à moi. Je sortais et assurait silencieusement à mon équipier que j'étais prête.

« - Tu oublies quelque chose, Granger. »

Alors que je m'examinais moi-même de la tête aux pieds, il soupira et pointa mon cou de son menton.

« - Ton collier.

\- Oh. »

Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers le drap posé à terre représentant mon lit, soulevait mon oreiller et attachait rapidement le bijou à mon cou.

« - Content ?

\- De savoir que tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui ? Non, je n'aurais peut-être pas du te faire la remarque finalement.

\- Hahaha, je me fends la poire Malfoy vraiment.

\- Tu te fends quoi ?

\- C'est une expression moldue qu'un petit cerveau de sorcier bourge comme le tien ne comprendrait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, vu ce genre de phrase il y a certaines choses que je préfèrerais éviter de savoir à propos de ton monde. »

Je serais les poings et fermait mes paupières si fort que tout ça du paraître ridicule vu de l'extérieur. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Malfoy me fixais tout en souriant narquoisement.

« - Tu en as encore beaucoup des commentaires de ce genre ? Je demande parce que j'aimerais bien aller me faire tripoter pour voir si je peux te faire un enfant, mais nous ne sommes visiblement pas prêts de démarrer d'ici. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa brusquement, fixant un point invisible sur mon épaule. Je passais ma main devant des yeux, espérant attirer son attention mais il restait résolument inactif.

Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, et parla d'une voix si faible que je dus m'approcher pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« - Me faire quoi ? »

J'éclatais de rire et bousculait légèrement son épaule afin d'atteindre la porte à laquelle il tournait le dos. Voyant que j'étais décidée à partir, Malfoy me suivit et ferma notre chambre à clé. Les couloirs étaient vides, j'en profitais donc pour le taquiner à propos de sa dernière question.

« - Ne sois pas choqué, je ne compte pas faire ce genre de choses avec toi.

\- J'espère simplement que nous nous évaderons avoir d'avoir à faire semblant, Granger.

\- A faire semblant ? Comment peut-on faire semblant ? Si tu penses que je vais commencer à me construire un faux ventre pour que tes petits copains croient que tu m'as mise enceinte, tu te fourres le doigt là où je p…

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette étape-là. »

Alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs silencieux, je compris son allusion et me tournait violemment vers lui, les bras croisés.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à simuler ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça une autre fois ? »

Tout en marchant, je continuais à le fixer les yeux ronds. Ma remarque n'était pas censée mener à ce genre de conversation. Je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère avant les épreuves mais je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si notre évasion était retardée.

Les Thanatos se poseraient des questions et nous devrions obligatoirement jouer le jeu. Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis là pour tomber enceinte avant tout, alors si après des mois rien ne se passe… Je n'ose même pas imaginer quels moyens nous devrons utiliser pour faire croire que nous essayons de faire un enfant.

Les couloirs se succédaient, Malfoy marchait rapidement et je peinais à le suivre. Une porte en bois semblable à celle de notre chambre apparu rapidement dans notre champ de vision. Je me retournais vers mon ennemi, la peur au ventre.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et me posta devant la porte. Je pris une grande respiration, Malfoy à mes côtés et tapait trois fois contre l'entrée.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une créature.

« - Bonjour, Thanatos Malfoy. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Le docteur ne prit pas la peine de me saluer, mon Maitre étant visiblement la seule personne importante à ses yeux.

Une main se posa sur le bas de mon dos, me poussant légèrement pour m'inciter à avancer. Je n'émis aucune résistance, sachant que le possesseur de cette main était la seule personne en qui j'avais désormais confiance.

« - Vous pouvez vous installer sur cette chaise, femelle Malfoy. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Alors qu'il s'éclipsait par une porte que je n'avais même pas remarquée en entrant, je me retournais vers mon coéquipier.

« - Ce n'était pas une blague, tu vas vraiment rester pour les tests ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Je dois montrer qui est le maître du couple, alors détend-toi et arrête de protéger ta pudeur. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

A l'instant où il termina cette phrase, la porte se rouvrit sur le docteur portant un petit carton dans ses mains. Il le posa sur le bureau et en sortit une seringue, des tubes, des compresses,…

« - Je vais vous faire une prise de sang. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Je vais vous poser quelques questions sur votre vie d'humaine, veuillez répondre sincèrement. »

J'hochais silencieusement de la tête tandis qu'il procédait de façon moldue. Il tâta mon bras à la recherche d'une veine, et commença à me questionner.

« - Quelle était votre origine ?

\- Je suis née-moldue. »

Il releva la tête, son regard alternant entre Malfoy et moi.

« - Je vois. Dans quelle école suiviez-vous vos cours ?

\- A Poudlard.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Gryffondor.

\- Etes-vous étrangère ?

\- Non, je suis née en Angleterre. »

Le silence s'abattit quelques minutes.

« - Buviez-vous de l'alcool régulièrement ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous déjà consommé des drogues ?

\- Non. »

Je jetais un œil vers Malfoy. Il fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant certainement rien à ce que le docteur disait.

« - Bien. Les résultats de votre prise de sang vous seront communiqués à la fin des épreuves gynécologiques. Je vais examiner votre gorge, ouvrez. »

Il s'occupa de moi encore quelques minutes. Il vérifiait mes oreilles, écoutait mon cœur, prit mon pouls,…

Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'utilité à tout ça, j'étais d'accord pour la prise de sang mais examiner ma gorge ou autre ne déterminait en rien ma stérilité.

« - Vous pouvez passer à la suite. Le test gynécologique se fera en présence de votre Maitre pour le questionnaire, il devra ensuite disposer. »

Il nous désigna la porte par laquelle il était passé une demi-heure plus tôt et retourna à son bureau. Je me dirigeais vers la seconde porte, Malfoy dans mon dos.

J'étais étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais été examinée. Une prise de sang, quelques questions basiques et la deuxième épreuve arrivait déjà.

Une autre créature se tenait face à un lit à l'allure peu confortable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Thanatos Malfoy, femelle Malfoy ! Je vous attendais. Installez-vous sur le lit, mademoiselle, ce sera plus confortable pour la partie question.

\- Merci.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je suppose.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être très plaisant comme situation mais, si je peux vous confier un secret… »

Il se pencha lentement vers moi, regardant à ses côtés comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendrait.

« - Nous sommes de gros nounours, en réalité. »

Il se redressa en me faisant un clin d'œil discret tandis que je ricanais doucement. Il semblait bien plus gentil que toutes les autres créatures que j'avais rencontrées jusqu'ici.

« - Désolé Mademoiselle mais je suis contraint de vous poser quelques questions intimes, et je suppose que votre Maitre souhaite entendre vos réponses. »

Il se tourna vers Malfoy, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

« - En effet, je vais rester.

\- Bien ! Alors, on va commencer par quelque chose de simple. Est-ce que vous avez une maladie sexuellement transmissible ?

\- Hum… Non.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, c'est tout à fait normal de poser ce genre de question. En plus, votre prise de sang l'aurait détectée mais j'étais curieux. »

Malfoy et moi échangions un regard. Ce Thanatos semblait gentil mais quelque peu étrange.

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Thanatos Lewis.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même. Passons aux questions fâcheuses… »

Mes mains tremblaient d'angoisse et de gêne tandis que la créature relevait la tête de ses feuilles pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Avez-vous déjà introduit quelque chose de non-approprié dans votre…

\- Non ! Non, je n'ai rien introduit de… Enfin, non. »

Je devais être rouge d'embarras. Malfoy avait ricané silencieusement mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

« - C'est plutôt bon signe. Avez-vous déjà fais l'amour sans vous protéger ?

\- Non, je…

\- Avez-vous déjà attrapé des maladies ou des infections à ce niveau ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous déjà avorté ?

\- Non…

\- Avez-vous déjà fait une fausse couche ?

\- Non ! »

Un silence s'installa, la créature relava une nouvelle fois la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils face à mes réponses.

« - Oh, je vois… Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je suis… Je suis vierge. »

J'évitais de me retourner vers mon compagnon mais je devinais facilement ses lèvres pincées, refoulant un ricanement.

« - Vous êtes la première jeune fille vierge que je reçois. C'est fascinant ! »

Alors que je n'étais pas censée le faire, je jetais malgré tout un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Il représentait absolument le contraire du comportement que j'avais décrit quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard était dur, ses sourcils froncés et aucune marque de joie sur son visage. Il semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

Je portais de nouveau mon attention sur la créature.

« - Fascinant ?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle. C'est rare qu'une jolie fille se préserve comme vous le faites. Je trouve ça très sage de votre part.

\- Merci, je suppose.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, vous allez me haïr pour la suite des tests. Mais avant, j'ai encore quelques questions. »

Les minutes passèrent. Comme pour le premier test, je répondais rapidement et presque sans aucune hésitation.

Malfoy se fit silencieux tout le long, sa respiration étant la seule chose qui me permettait de savoir s'il était toujours présent. Je le regardais régulièrement, attendant qu'il fasse de même pour que je puisse essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette inattention envers moi.

« - Thanatos Malfoy ? Je dois vous demander de partir, je vais commencer les épreuves gynécologiques.

\- Bien. »

Il partit sans demander son reste, ne m'adressant même pas un regard.

« - C'est étrange. »

Je regardais le docteur attentivement, lui demandant silencieusement de m'expliquer ce qui lui semblait étrange.

« - Je trouve ça beau que vous vous soyez attachée à lui malgré les circonstances. »

* * *

 **..  
** **Alors ? On dirait que le docteur a lui aussi remarqué une évolution n'est-ce pas ?! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez regarder le film de Tom (voir intro) car il est réellement bouleversant ! Les épreuves continuent dans le prochain chapitre. Ce sera seulement, comment dire, un peu plus poussé ! D'où le nom...**

 **Prochain chapitre : Souffrance**

 **/!\ Je réponds aux reviews en message privé désormais ! /!\**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	12. Chapter 11 : Thanatos Malfoy

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai été à Lonnnnnndres et j'étais crevée d'avoir marché dans toute la ville et dans les Studios, c'était fatiguant mais ça en valait réellement la peine ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience.**

 **Oui, le titre a changé ! La souffrance sera pour le prochain chapitre, même si ce n'est déjà pas la joie dans celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**  
..

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Thanatos Malfoy**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'observais distraitement les murs de la salle tandis que le gynécologue faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée plusieurs minutes auparavant m'avait laissée bouche-bée, ne répondant que par un bégaiement ridicule et un rictus nerveux.

Il se trompait complètement sur mes intentions envers Malfoy. Si je lui jetais des coups d'œil de temps à autres, c'était uniquement pour analyser sa réaction face aux évènements et pouvoir ainsi agir en conséquence. Mais il restait de marbre, fixant un point fixe en face de lui et ne répondant que par monosyllabes.

Malgré tout, le fait que le docteur croit que j'étais attachée à Malfoy était nettement préférable. Cette théorie lui reste en tête, il ne pensait pas au fait que nous ne cherchions qu'à nous échapper et que cela occupait toute notre attention.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne cherchais pas à le contredire lorsqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

« - Vous ne devriez pas penser qu'avoir des sentiments pour votre Maitre est mal, au contraire. Vous serez très heureuse avec lui, je vous le garantis. Nous l'avons accepté dès qu'il est arrivé ici. Il a un charisme évident et personne n'aimerait être dans son chemin lors d'une de ses crises de colère. Même s'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, je suis certain qu'il ressentira bientôt ces choses que vous ressentez vous aussi. Je pense qu'il fait partie de ces personnes très froides de l'extérieur mais au cœur pur. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, mais il s'est finalement intégré. Son exhalaison est très puissante. Je crois avoir entendu qu'il l'avait déjà utilisée pour vous récupérer alors que Maitre Teryel vous désirait. La sienne est très profonde et remue quelque chose en nous lorsqu'il l'utilise. En tant qu'humaine, vous ne pouvez le sentir mais c'est ce qui fait de lui un leader malgré son jeune âge. Les Initiaux le respectent énormément, en voyant les conditions dans lesquelles il est devenu l'un des nôtres, cela semble…

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous couper mais ça fait 20 minutes que vous ne travaillez plus. Est-ce qu'on a fini ?

\- Oh, Salazar pardonne mon étourderie ! Je parle, je parle et le temps passe à une vitesse. Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la troisième épreuve, je vais appeler Thanatos Malfoy.

\- Merci pour… Attendez, est-ce que vous venez de jurer par Salazar ? Comme Salazar Serpentard ?

\- De toute évidence.

\- Vous êtes un Serpentard ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis né ici-même. Monsieur Serpentard est notre ancêtre, mademoiselle. Nous lui devons la vie, à lui ainsi qu'à son descendant. »

Je m'affolais automatiquement, ayant une idée précise de qui était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

« - Thanatos Malfoy, vous pouvez entrer. »

Alors que le docteur me tirait délicatement vers la salle suivante, je luttais contre sa poigne et il leva vers moi un regard surpris.

« - Docteur, qui est le descendant dont vous parlez ? »

Malfoy entra au moment précis où cette phrase était sortie de ma bouche. Il resta immobile derrière le docteur, son regard se faisant curieux.

Ses yeux alternèrent entre la créature et moi.

« - C'est Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous a créés. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire.

« - Femelle. »

Un grand silence s'installa, durant lequel je fixais mes yeux à ceux de mon Maitre. Il venait de grogner ce mot, comme si je n'étais qu'une de ces créatures avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de se battre pour tel ou tel prix.

Il m'était interdit de me révolter, et j'en étais consciente. J'entrepris donc de faire le contraire de ce qui était convenu en cas de débordement et cherchais une dernière fois le regard du docteur.

Malfoy semblait en proie à une agitation peu habituelle et dépassa rapidement la créature pour me rejoindre, comme anticipant mes actions. Il empoigna mon avant-bras avec force et me tira vers la sortie.

Je luttais contre lui pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis mon entrée chez les Thanatos. Il me fallait une réponse mais le docteur restait inévitablement muet à ce propos. Il ne faisait plus attention à moi, s'affairant à ranger son cabinet pour accueillir la prochaine prisonnière.

Malfoy mettait de plus en plus d'ardeur à m'emmener vers la suite, si bien que la porte se ferma rapidement devant mes yeux. Essoufflée, j'attendais lentement que mon cœur cesse de s'affoler et me retournais.

Je fis face à mon Maitre, et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa main s'abattit violemment sur mon visage.

Je collais ma paume froide sur ma joue rouge, relevant doucement la tête vers l'auteur de cette marque. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque devenus gris foncés et il s'approchait lentement de moi, son visage étant à quelques centimètres du mien.

Sa voix fendit l'air telle une lame transperçant ma peau déjà couverte de cicatrices.

« - Es-tu seulement consciente de ce que tu viens d'engendrer ? »

J'avais baissé les yeux. Une aura de colère, de haine l'entourait toute entière. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur et ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer, ni s'excuser ou se calmer. Je sentais qu'il était capable de me frapper une nouvelle fois, à n'importe quel moment.

Il y avait mis de la force, une force que je sous-estimais réellement. Je sentais comme mon cœur battre dans ma joue, cognant avec violence contre ma peau et cherchant à la traverser.

Il avança, m'obligeant à me plaquer contre le mur et attrapa ma gorge. Il pressa légèrement, assez pour me faire mal mais pas fort au point de m'étouffer.

« - Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, espèce d'idiote. Maintenant que tu as découvert ce genre de choses, que va-t-on faire de toi ? Dis-moi, je suis curieux d'entendre. »

Il semblait fou. Il tremblait et ses gestes étaient précipités. Sa voix était tendue et sifflait à mon oreille. Je reniflais silencieusement, des larmes parcourant définitivement ma peau. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là, je voulais simplement connaitre ces créatures. Nous ne vaincrons pas l'ennemi en étant ignorant, comme nous...

« - REGARDE-MOI »

Je sursautais et levais craintivement les yeux vers lui. Je savais me défendre et était particulièrement douée pour ça, mais je savais également reconnaitre le danger quand il y en avait. J'étais triste de m'avouer que la personne en qui je vouais la plupart de mes espoirs me mettait dans de tels états.

Il était agité, ne semblait pas contrôler ses gestes. Ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés, le noir de sa pupille occupant à présent presque l'entièreté de son œil. Je voulu lui parler calmement, comprenant peu à peu que je n'avais pas affaire au Malfoy que je connaissais.

« - Malfoy, tu me fais mal. S'il-te-plait, lâche moi… Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Tu as besoin de moi et j'ai tout autant besoin de toi.»

Il éloigna légèrement son visage du mien mais garda ma nuque entre ses mains, soumise à une pression insupportable.

« - N'essaie pas de me comprendre, gamine. Tu n'es rien, tu comprends ça ? Tu es faible et incapable. Ton sang ne ressemble qu'à la boue qui parcoure le sol de ta maison moldue. Tu es impure, tout en toi vomit la saleté. Je ne penserais à te sortir d'ici que quand tu te seras vidée de ce qui te sert de vie, peut-être qu'à ce moment j'oserais te toucher. »

Je ne savais peut-être pas ce qui lui prenais, mais je n'eus pas de mal à deviner que ce qu'il disait était ce qu'il pensait réellement au fond de lui. Il ne faisait que libérer cette haine qu'il gardait enfouie.

Je retenais un sanglot, je souhaitais garder la tête haute et ramener le Malfoy que j'apprenais à connaitre. Au moins un de nous deux devais rester lucide, et il n'en était pas capable en ce moment.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de le faire redevenir lui-même. Il respirait bruyamment et je sentais son souffle s'écraser sur mon visage, il n'avait pas rompu le contact visuel.

J'avisais la porte en bois, plus particulièrement une pointe qui en ressortait. Je déplaçais lentement mon poignet vers la gauche et lorsque je sentis le bois proéminent frôler ma peau, je pris une grande inspiration et m'entaillait. Le sang commençait à couler le long de ma main, finissant son chemin sur le bout de mes doigts.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué la grimace de douleur que j'avais faite au moment de me couper. Il se recula un peu plus et lâcha enfin ma gorge de son étau. Je profitais de ce moment pour le pousser légèrement vers l'arrière avec la main droite.

Mon regard fixé au sien, je levais mon poignet sanglant devant ses yeux orageux encore proies à la colère.

« - Est-ce que tu vois ça, Malfoy ? »

Il semblait perdu et encore en pleine rage, me regardant comme s'il allait me tuer d'un moment à l'autre.

« - Mon sang est aussi rouge que le tien. Je suis peut-être née-moldue mais j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, tout comme toi. Nous sommes des sorciers, peu importe notre origine. L'une n'a pas à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, comme tu le penses. Je n'ai rien d'une idiote, d'une personne impure ou quelconque autre connerie que tu t'amuses à sortir. Je suis qui je suis grâce à mon passé et mon présent et j'en suis fière. Tu trouves ça dégradant ? Triste ? Ce que je trouve triste, moi, c'est la façon dont tu considères les personnes qui sont différentes de toi simplement parce que tu en a peur. Tu es effrayé par l'inconnu et c'est exactement ce que je représente à tes yeux. Tu ne peux concevoir que je sois une sang-de-bourbe intelligente, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es étroit d'esprit. Telle est l'une des preuves qui confirme que je suis plus maline que toi. Je m'ouvre au monde, et ça c'est une preuve d'intelligence. »

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que la porte claqua. J'étais toujours collée au mur froid de la salle, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'analyser la pièce. Une créature se tenait en son centre, les bras croisés sur son torse et nous toisant avec les lèvres pincées.

Je fixais de nouveau mon regard à celui de Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais détourné les yeux, pas même pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Je lui lançais un regard déterminé et le dépassait rapidement en évitant de le toucher. Ses pupilles étaient encore dilatées même s'il semblait être calmé.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la créature visiblement peu patiente que je fus ramenée avec force contre le torse de mon ennemi, la tête logée involontairement dans son cou. Je sentis soudainement son corps entier trembler violemment et entreprit de m'écarter pour voir son visage mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Il me tenait si fermement, une main dans mon dos et une autre autour de mes épaules, que l'idée de me décoller d'un seul centimètre était risible.

Quelque secondes après cette réaction étrange de son corps, un grognement que j'entendais désormais pour la deuxième fois sortit de la bouche de Malfoy.

Il était légèrement différent. Il semblait entrecoupé, comme s'il se répercutait par petites pulsions contre les murs de la pièce.

« - On reporte à demain. »

Sa voix était forte, et je l'entendais d'autant plus fort vu ma position. Il ne desserrait pas sa prise et me faisait presque mal aux côtes.

La créature parut excédée, et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - C'est impossible, Thanatos. Votre femelle a déjà commencé les épreuves et ne peut pas les arrêter en plein milieu comme bon lui semble.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui veut annuler, c'est moi.

\- Peu importe, nous continuons. »

J'avais du mal à comprendre le comportement de Malfoy. Annuler les tests si près de la fin était une idée presque dérangeante.

Je ne savais évidemment pas ce qui m'attendait.

Toujours collée à Malfoy contre ma volonté, je profitais de sa discussion avec le docteur pour me défaire légèrement de son emprise et finit par me libérer. Je le regardais, le visage inexpressif et les yeux déterminés. Je n'avais pas oublié toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait prononcé i peine quelques minutes.

S'il pensait s'en sortir avec un sourire et une parole rassurante de ma part, il pouvait encore rêver. En espérant que je ne le tue pas avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'endormir.

Je m'éloignais un peu plus de lui et me retournais vers la créature. Voyant que j'étais prête, elle m'invita froidement à m'installer sur une chaise. Je fis en sorte de m'installer confortablement malgré le bois dur et rugueux contre mon dos. J'attendis quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et une créature que je connaissais bien apparut.

Maitre Teryel était à peine entré qu'un sourire prenait déjà place sur ses lèvres. Le silence fut d'or tout le long de sa progression dans la salle. Il salua brièvement Malfoy et se tourna face à moi.

« - Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les murs semblaient vibrer au son de sa voix, des craquements sinistres résonnaient. Je regardais de façon précipitée autour de moi et crut à un cauchemar.

Des centaines et des centaines de racines d'arbres avaient pris naissance au sol, grandissant au fil des secondes et envahissant l'espace autour de moi. Il y en avait derrière ma chaise, devant moi et à mes côtés.

Alors que j'essayais de mieux m'installer sur la chaise, deux racines particulièrement grosses entourèrent mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je n'essayais pas de lutter et comprit rapidement que c'est épreuve était peut-être la dernière, mais aussi la pire.

Je cherchais naturellement le regard de Malfoy, mettant de côté ce moment étrange que nous avions passé quelques minutes auparavant.

J'avais Drago Malfoy en face de moi, et non plus Thanatos Malfoy.

Car, en effet, j'en avais conclu que l'homme que j'avais affronté plus tôt était celui qui vivait parmi des créatures dangereuses, qui n'avait pas eu de contacts humains depuis plusieurs mois et qui avait développé lui-même un comportement violent.

Il me regardait intensément mais semblait rester aux aguets, le corps tendu. Il surveillait les moindres gestes de Maitre Teryel et était prêt à bondir.

« - Je suis désolé, Hermione. Ces liens font parties des mesures obligatoires. »

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, même si je n'en étais pas capable, Malfoy sauta à la gorge de son Maitre dans un grognement. Il plaqua ce dernier contre un mur comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec moi et laissa son grognement opérer.

« - Ne l'appelez plus jamais par son prénom. Maitre ou pas, cette femelle est la mienne et je suis son unique propriétaire, ce qui fait de moi la seule personne pouvant le prononcer.

\- Qu'as-tu ces derniers temps, Thanatos Malfoy ? Tu as les nerfs, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien comment les choses vont se dérouler, et c'est ce qui te mets en colère. »

Maitre Teryel continua à voix basse, de sorte à ce que Malfoy soit le seul à entendre ce qu'il murmurait.

 _PDV Drago Malfoy._

« - Elle mourra. Devant toi et par ta faute. Tu verras la flamme vivace de ses beaux yeux bruns s'éteindre alors qu'elle mettra au monde pour la première fois de sa vie. Son cœur cessera de battre, petit à petit, cognant de moins en moins vite contre sa poitrine. Ses muscles se relâcheront subitement, laissant un corps inerte et froid remplacer ses belles formes. Mais, Thanatos Malfoy, sais-tu ce qu'il se passera avant ? »

Ma bouche était fermement close et je tentais de ne pas laisser des images du cadavre de Granger envahir mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas de ça, par Salazar, surtout pas.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quittés ceux de mon Maitre tout le long de son récit. Il avait osé rendre les choses plus intimes avec elle en l'appelant par son prénom. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je crus vouloir commettre un meurtre. Il la voulait, mais elle était à moi.

J'avais bien remarqué son manège. Vouloir me voler ma femelle n'avait que pour but de remettre les rôles en place. J'étais bien considéré par les autres Initiaux, alors il était jaloux qui ne le serait pas ? Je profitais de ce statut et avait la chance d'avoir développé une exhalaison puissante et profonde, contrairement à celle de Maitre Teryel qui était plutôt faible.

Le silence s'était installé, Granger gigotait sur sa chaise et mon Maitre me menaçait clairement de ses yeux. Il me fixait, et continua sur sa lancée.

« - Avant tout ça, je vais la faire souffrir. Je vais la faire crier, se tordre de douleur sous mes pouvoirs et observer ta réaction en jubilant. Tu permets ? »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il m'adressa un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents et retourna face à mon ennemie.

Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours plus près et se pencha. Il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et la coinça derrière son oreille. Son doigt allongea sa descente sur la joue de Granger et continua son chemin interminable sur son cou.

Je pris mes cheveux entre mes mains, les ébouriffait et fermait les yeux. Je sentais mon corps entier trembler, signe qu'un grognement n'allait pas tarder à résonner mais essayait de le contenir.

Il s'éloigna enfin de Granger et fixa ses yeux aux siens, un sourire absolument insupportable aux lèvres. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et je murmurais silencieusement que j'étais désolé, car c'était la vérité.

Un cri déchirant retentit.

« - Je suis désolé, Granger. »

* * *

 **..  
** **Alors ? Chapitre un peu plus long, j'essaie d'en réduire le nombre sinon vous allez vous retrouver avec une fiction de 50 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maitre Teryel provoque clairement Malfoy et profite d'Hermione pour le déstabiliser.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Souffrance (cette fois-ci c'est la bonne)  
** **\+ petit moment dramione assez intense je n'en dit pas plus**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	13. Chapter 12 : Souffrance

**Bonsoir à tous (oui, il est actuellement minuit et je pense enfin à publier)! Comment allez-vous ? Je ne prend pas la peine de m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ! Je suis définitivement incapable de maintenir un rythme régulier de publication, désolée... J'ai réfléchis et je pense que cette fiction atteindra 30 chapitres maximum, mais ce n'est qu'une approximation. Je vais clairement faire avancer les choses si je ne veux pas que vous terminiez avec une fiction énorme.**

 **J'ai réfléchis à une autre fiction que je compte commencer lorsque celle là sera publiée dans son entièreté. Une dramione, évidemment !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Souffrance**

Malfoy psalmodiait des mots que je ne comprenais pas, le désespoir aux yeux et les poings serrés. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était dit à l'autre bout de cette pièce et ne désirait en aucun cas le savoir.

Maitre Teryel, après avoir tourné autour de moi quelques minutes touchant mes cheveux et ma peau, se posta devant moi et ne dit plus rien. Il plongea simplement son regard au plus profond du mien et laissa s'écouler les minutes, en silence. La tête haute, un rictus que j'eus à peine le temps de voir se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Une douleur insupportable apparut soudainement. Mes organes me brûlaient, j'avais si chaud que le simple contact de la poussière sur ma peau me donnait envie de l'arracher. Mes yeux étaient révulsés et ma tête partait en arrière sous la force de mes cris.

Mon cerveau semblait imploser tant il était compressé dans ma boite crânienne. Il voulait sortir par tous les moyens, en faisant siffler mes oreilles et en laissant échapper le sang de mes narines. Je ne retenais pas mes hurlements, qui devaient certainement résonner dans la pièce entière si pas plus loin. Mes cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, si fort que je crus perdre des touffes entières. J'essayais naturellement de me défaire des liens mais c'était impossible, le bois me tenait fermement et se resserrait un peu plus à chaque mouvement de lutte de ma part.

Je ne voyais pas Malfoy. Je me contentais de l'appeler avec désespoir, je criais son nom pourvu qu'il fasse cesser cette souffrance. Mes hurlements n'étaient que des appels à l'aide, car il était le seul à pouvoir me porter secours en ce moment.

Il ne le fit pas.

Mes yeux ne s'ouvraient que lorsque la douleur cessait pour reprendre de plus belle. J'inspirais une unique fois et relâchait mon souffle dans le hurlement qui suivait. La souffrance ne me donnait aucun répit et avalais toute force, toute détermination qui était présente dans mon corps. Mourir était le seul objectif que mon esprit maintenait et je ne doutais pas qu'il serait le premier but que j'atteindrais d'ici peu.

Une nouvelle fois, tout s'arrêta mais je ne pris plus la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Les secondes passèrent, et plus rien ne vint. La respiration saccadée et des gouttes de sueurs ruisselant sur mon front, j'entendis simplement le murmure de Malfoy à mes oreilles.

« - C'est là qu'est ta place, sang-de-bourbe. Souffrante devant mes yeux, à crier mon nom. Veux-tu que je te tue ? »

Je voulais le voir, je voulais le regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux avant des prononcer tout haut ce que j'attendais de lui mais mes paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je ne luttais pas, n'en ayant plus la force et offrait mes pleurs comme réponse au blond.

« - Arrête de chouiner, répond à ton Maitre ! »

Une énième vague de douleur se propagea dans mon corps, accentuant mes pleurs et m'écorchant une nouvelle fois la gorge.

Le silence emplit de nouveau la salle et le murmure revint.

« - Supplie-moi de te tuer, et je le ferais. Dis-moi à quel point tu aimerais que la mort prenne ton âme, ou je t'abandonnerais.

\- Non, je t'en supplie Malfoy… »

Un rire tonitruant me brisa le tympan et ralentit pour finalement devenir une voix chargée de colère.

« - Alors crie, Granger. Crie le plus fort que tu peux et demande moi de t'achever, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Malfoy, pourquoi…

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive.

\- S'il-te-plait, ne le laisse plus me faire du mal, je n'en peux plus… Malfoy… »

Quelques minutes atrocement longues passèrent avant qu'un seul mot ne retentisse à nouveau dans mes oreilles.

« - Meurs. »

Alors je criais. Je suppliais, comme il m'avait demandé de le faire. Je pleurais cette soumission mais souriait à la mort. Elle allait venir me chercher, j'en étais certaine. Mes os brisés et mon sang versé en litres l'attirait, mes cris l'interpellait et mes pleurs l'enivrait.

J'attendais. Et je fus sauvée car le noir m'envahit rapidement. Elle était venue.

Je me réveillais, les yeux lourds et chaque mouvement me faisant un peu plus mal. Une migraine insupportable se déplaçait de mes tempes à l'arrière de ma tête, mais le calme était si apaisant que je n'émis aucune plainte.

« - Granger, tu es réveillée ? »

Je sursautais, n'ayant aucun mal à me rappeler les paroles dites par cette voix avant que je ne tombe inconsciente.

« - Oui, malheureusement pour toi je ne suis pas tombée dans un coma éternel. C'est dommage, oui, je trouve aussi.

\- Tu te mets au sarcasme ? C'est plutôt excitant venant de toi. »

Je me relevais si vite que je crus laisser ma tête sur le coussin, et mes os par la même occasion. Je voyais le monde en flou et pouvait à peine distinguer Malfoy assit sur le bord de notre lit conjugal (qu'il occupait seul, évidemment).

Je fixais mes yeux sur ce qui semblait être les siens, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard outré.

« - Excitant ? Est-ce que tu es sérieux, Malfoy ?

\- A peine réveillée que tu fais déjà ta prude, c'est incroyable.

\- Tu sais ce qui est incroyable ?

\- Moi ?

\- Le fait que mon poing n'ait pas encore atterrit dans ta sale tronche de furet.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir droit à ça si tôt.

\- Je suis sérieuse Malfoy, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as pris pendant la troisième épreuve.

\- J'ai simplement eu un moment de colère en voyant dans quelle situation tu nous avais mis. Tu as découvert quelque chose que tu ne devais absolument…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! »

J'avais crié, la façon dont il parlait m'exaspérant au plus haut point.

Il avait reculé de quelques centimètres, comme impressionné par le ton que j'avais utilisé. La mine grave, comprenant certainement que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il cessa de rire et me regarda.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que Maitre Teryel t'a fait mais je te promets que…

\- Non mais je rêve. Tu es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me couper la parole encore une fois ou je peux continuer mes explications ?

\- Quelles explications Malfoy ? J'avais besoin de toi. Je criais ton nom et tu n'as fait qu'en retirer une satisfaction malsaine, que tu n'as pas hésité à me balancer en plein visage. Je t'ai appelé à l'aide des dizaines de fois, et tu n'es jamais venu. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me demander de te supplier encore et encore de me tuer. C'est donc ça qui te plait ? Me voir souhaiter la mort plus que la souffrance et m'offrir cette délivrance ? Très bien, la fouine. Tues-moi, si ça te fait tant plaisir. Fais-moi mal jusqu'à ce que je t'implore, mais n'oublies pas que sans moi, tu es mort et enterré. »

J'étais légèrement essoufflée par cette tirade et était certaine de ne rien retirer de positif de Malfoy en ce moment. Il m'avait trahie et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il me plante un couteau dans le dos quand je m'y attendrais le moins.

Je me levais, décidée à sortir de cette chambre sans mon collier pour affronter la mort, mais fut rattrapée par le blond. Il me retourna sans aucune douceur et me poussa violemment contre la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de me décoller du bois qu'il m'avait rejoint et cerné ma tête de ses deux bras. Il ne semblait réellement pas de bonne humeur mais rien ne m'inquiétait plus en ce moment que son corps qui se rapprochait inexorablement du mien sans que je ne puisse reculer.

Ses yeux étaient fixés aux miens tandis que je fuyais son regard, n'assumant qu'à peine mes précédentes paroles. Son index releva doucement mon menton, et je fus obligée de l'affronter. Le silence était précieux, uniquement brisé par mon souffle encore saccadé et le froissement de nos vêtements. Son corps ne touchait pas encore le mien, et je redoutais ce moment où nos peaux se rencontreraient.

Malfoy ne m'avait jamais regardée aussi sérieusement. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère contenue mais aussi un amusement perceptible. C'est donc ce que provoquaient mes mots ? Son amusement ? Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à être en colère contre lui en ce moment. Il était si proche et si pressant que respirer semblait être la plus difficile des missions.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et, par conséquent, son torse s'appuya sur le mien. J'étais perdue dans ce que je souhaitais en ce moment. M'éloigner de ce corps chaud semblait trop difficile, trop rapide.

Mais ce qu'il faisait n'allait mener à rien, et certainement pas à la discussion que je désirais entamer avant qu'il ne me pousse contre cette porte. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et n'arrivait pourtant pas à repousser Malfoy. Il semblait serein, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours sans penser une seule fois à l'ambiguïté du moment.

Etais-je la seule à réfléchir à tant de choses ? Vraisemblablement, Malfoy ne se prenait pas la tête avec ce simple contact.

Pourtant, rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres à l'entrée de mon oreille et murmura d'une voix rauque mais calme quelques mots.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dit toutes ces choses. Tu es la fille la plus intelligente de notre génération, non ? Alors dis-moi, Granger… »

Son souffle parcourait mon corps de frissons, partant de mon cou jusqu'à mes jambes tremblantes. Je déglutissais avec difficulté et empêchais mes yeux de se fermer pour mieux se concentrer sur Malfoy, sur ses paroles et sur son toucher.

« - Pourquoi te tuer lorsque que tu représentes une distraction si intéressante ? »

 _PDV Drago Malfoy_

Je n'en menais pas large, vraiment.

Je savais très bien ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là pendant les épreuves et n'appréciait que moyennement qu'elle remette la faute sur moi. Alors je l'avais arrêtée, j'avais empêché son tempérament plus que merdique de passer cette porte. Et tout se retournait contre moi.

Je l'avais plaquée contre la porte, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leurs places mais tout semblait déjà derrière nous. Je m'étais à peine approchée qu'elle baissait déjà les yeux, certainement gênée par la proximité. Elle avait les joues rouges et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Un appel à la luxure.

Alors j'en avais profité. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Je m'approchais toujours plus, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle se crisperait contre le bois pour éviter mon corps pourtant bien présent. Je jubilais intérieurement, au début. Mais l'espace entre nous diminua en même temps que la température augmenta, et je n'eus bientôt plus aucune envie de rire.

Elle respirait fort, sa poitrine s'abaissant et se soulevant à rythme irrégulier. Ma peau appelait désespérément la sienne et ne fut qu'à moitié satisfaite lorsque le vide entre nous fut réduit à néant. Mes lèvres en demandaient plus, mes mains en demandaient plus, l'entièreté de mon corps voulait davantage que ce contact infime. Je voulais plus que tout plonger ma tête dans cette nuque découverte et y laisser ma marque.

J'imaginais sans difficulté son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je le sentais. Elle ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre mais son corps parlait pour elle. Elle était crispée mais ne cherchai plus à se reculer, s'avançant même de quelques millimètres sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. J'étais en transe, obnubilé par les moindres réactions qu'elle avait inconsciemment et en tirais satisfaction.

Alors je murmurais d'une voix rauque par l'émotion quelques mots, profitant encore de la situation pour poser mes lèvres à l'entrée de son oreille. Elle frissonnait et j'en fus fier. J'observais avec délectation les poils de ses bras nus s'hérisser et eus envie de passer ma main tout le long.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait. A quoi bon ? Je savais très bien pourquoi j'avais agis comme tel et n'avait pas peur de me l'avouer.

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement de plus, elle me repoussa violemment.

 _PDV Hermione Granger_

J'en avais assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, au juste ? J'étais complètement inconsciente de m'être laissée aller ces quelques dernières minutes. Baisser ma garde était la dernière des choses à faire en la présence de Malfoy, surtout ces derniers temps. Il était vraiment étrange, comme lunatique et étrangement confortable dans son rôle de Maitre.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer de lui-même, je le poussais loin de moi. Il me fit face, les sourcils froncés et cria presque son mécontentement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie, mais aussi nerveux et réellement énervé.

« - Je rêve, c'est toi qui me pose cette question ? J'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, Malfoy. Je mérite des explications.

\- Ce sont des explications que tu demandais ? Non, je me pose simplement la question parce que, ce que tu m'as fait il y a 10 minutes c'était davantage un monologue qu'une conversation.

\- Tu prenais ça avec humour. Par Merlin, Malfoy, as-tu une once d'empathie en toi ? Je n'ai même pas les mots. Tu te souviens des épreuves, je le sais. Arrête de nier, arrête de faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit et que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je sais que Maitre Teryel t'a fait du mal, et j'en suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

\- Alors désolée d'avoir déranger tes pauvres oreilles avec mes hurlements.

\- Je voulais t'aider, Granger. Je t'ai entendu me supplier et m'appeler mais faire quelque chose aurait été bien pire que ne rien faire du tout. »

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient belles et bien sur mes joues et je criais plus que je ne parlais.

« - Si je te suppliais c'était parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Tu as dit que tu m'abandonnerais et je savais que tu en étais capable. Alors oui, j'ai crié ton nom et n'ai pas honte de t'avoir supplié pour que tu restes. Je voulais juste mourir, ne plus sentir mon cerveau brûler et ravager le reste de mon corps. Mais, tu sais, le pire ce n'est pas la douleur qu'à provoquer Teryel… »

Je laissais s'installer un silence lourd, un silence long et insupportable. Mon visage était inondé et Malfoy semblait pétrifié, à quelques mètres de moi et ne faisant plus le moindre mouvement.

Alors je continuais. Je laissais mes prochains sanglots s'insinuer dans sa peau et se loger sous elle, je les laissais détraquer son cerveau comme il avait détraqué le mien.

« - Le pire, c'est ce que _tu_ as provoqué. »

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortant. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et je luttais pour ne pas m'enfuir rapidement d'ici et le laisser seul avec ses remords.

Il s'avança de quelques pas hésitants et prit enfin la parole.

« - Granger, je… Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne t'ai pas parlé, pendant cette épreuve, je n'en avais pas les moyens tout comme je n'avais pas les moyens de te sauver. Il faut que tu me croies et que tu m'écoutes, après tu pourras tout me raconter. »

Je gardais le silence, les larmes ne coulant plus qu'à petites doses et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Il continua.

« - Maitre Teryel te veut, Granger. »

Je m'étouffais presque avec ma salive en entendant ses derniers mots. Je le fixais comme s'il était devenu fou ce qui, à proprement parlé, ne serait pas si étonnant.

« - Quoi ?

\- Avant qu'il ne te torture, il m'a dit qu'il allait te faire souffrir et que je ne pourrais qu'assister à ce spectacle. Il a essayé de te recruter et m'a dit des choses qui laisseraient penser qu'il n'est pas prêt à nous laisser en paix.

\- Tu dois m'en dire plus, Malfoy. Ce que tu énonces ne prouve pas que Teryel nous en veux particulièrement. Il est simplement jaloux de toi et veux te prouver que ses pouvoirs sont supérieurs aux tiens et crois-moi, il est fort dans ce qu'il fait.

\- Ecoutes, je sais ce que je dis. Il est devenu obsédé par toi, il voulait montrer qu'il avait du pouvoir sur toi et uniquement toi.

\- Tu es parano.

\- Non, Granger, ouvre les yeux. Il a pris Weaslette uniquement parce qu'il savait les liens que vous aviez toutes les deux. Ensuite il a tenté de t'avoir en tant que femelle et maintenant il participe à tes épreuves. Je suis navré mais ça fait trop de coïncidences à mon goût.

\- Il a pris Ginny par hasard, et le reste ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse. Je n'ai pas peur de Teryel.

\- Mais de moi, si. N'est-ce pas ? »

Je baissais les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard accusateur une seconde de plus. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être en tort, alors qu'il était le seul dans cette pièce à devoir des excuses à l'autre ?

« - Ne baisse pas les yeux, Granger. Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais ton épouvantard, c'est vexant.

\- Alors, explique-moi parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de te regarder comme je le fais. Je sais, ce n'est pas toi qui m'ait dit tout ça mais j'ai du mal à le croire, vraiment.

\- Tu te souviens de la faculté psionique des Thanatos ?

\- La faculté psionique est l'art qu'on ces créatures à entrer dans les esprits des humains, à les contrôler pour nous rendre faibles et inoffen… »

Je m'arrêtais soudainement dans ma récitation et regardait Malfoy comme s'il était la conclusion que je venais de tirer.

« - Oh Merlin…

\- Je pense que tu me dois des excuses, Granger.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il… C'est immonde. C'était ta voix, mais… C'était lui. C'était lui qui disait tout !

\- Il savait que j'aurais tendance à vouloir te sauver ou intervenir dans les tests, il savait que je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir autant et par sa main. Car oui, malgré tout ce que tu penses de moi, te voir agoniser sur cette chaise était insupportable. Chacun de tes cris étaient pour moi et Salazar sait comment j'ai eu envie de venir te sauver. C'était déchirant d'être aussi impuissant face à cette scène et Maitre Teryel l'avait bien compris.

\- Je n'ai pas les mots, Malfoy, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça mais c'était tellement réaliste, j'avais l'impression que tu étais juste à côtés de moi et…

\- Je savais qu'il te parlait, avec ma voix mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il te disait. Maintenant, je le sais. Entendre tes cris était déjà insupportable mais, en plus de cela, tu as commencé à me supplier pour une raison que je ne connaissais même pas. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule et unique chose que tout se termine et qu'on rentre. Mon instinct a pris le dessus et j'ai attaqué Maitre Teryel. Sans que je ne le sache, je l'avais arraché trop brusquement de ton esprit et tu es tombée inconsciente. »

J'étais perdue, toutes les idées que je m'étais faites sur les épreuves étaient entièrement fausses et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour ce que j'avais pu penser de Malfoy. Il n'était pas coupable, simplement spectateur et même plus.

Nos rapports s'étaient améliorés et, uniquement par ma faute, le peu qu'on avait construit venait de retomber au point mort.

« - Ecoutes Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne savais pas. J'avais mal, j'étais désespérée et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si c'était réellement toi ou non qui me parlait. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas d'explications venant de toi, puis il y a eu ce moment étrange où tu m'as pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de parler et…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Granger. Je comprends, Maitre Teryel peut être très convainquant quand il le veut.

\- Tu… Tu comprends ? »

Il me lança un regard exaspéré mais souriait quand même, semblant amusé par ma réplique peut-être légèrement vexante mais naturelle.

« - Je m'enfonce, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh que oui Grangie.

\- Grangie ?

\- Petit surnom affectif. Tu préfères mon amour, mon cœur, ma dulcinée ?

\- Oh, Merlin. C'est horrible.

\- Je trouve ça pas mal personnellement. Je trouve que ça donne un peu de piment à notre relation imaginaire. »

A ce moment, j'avais juste envie d'exprimer à quel point il y en avait eu du piment entre nous, il y a de ça quelques minutes.

Je me raclais la gorge et remettait distraitement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille. Malfoy suivit mon mouvement des yeux tout le long de celui-ci et un nouveau silence s'installa, interrompu uniquement par nos respirations calmes et les battements encore précipités de mon cœur résonnants à mes oreilles.

Malfoy ne semblait entretenir aucune gêne à me regarder fixement, droit dans les yeux. Il était détendu mais je pouvais sentir une certaine tension émanant de lui, même de l'endroit où j'étais.

« - Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? C'est assez perturbant.

\- Tu baisses les yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise quand tu me regardes de cette façon.

\- De quelle façon ? »

Il souriait sournoisement. Ni gentiment, ni méchamment, simplement comme s'il profitait de la situation pour me déstabiliser. Il avait la tête haute et ne me quittait pas des yeux malgré ma remarque. Je continuais, parlant assez bas pour espérer qu'il n'entende pas.

« - Intensément. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et laissa même échapper un petit rictus.

« - Je ne savais pas que mon regard te faisait tant d'effet.

\- Cesse de rêver, Malfoy.

\- Je ne rêve pas, j'observe. »

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil rempli de promesses et se retourna vers le lit pour prendre le collier que je comptais volontairement oublier.

« - Ton cœur a retrouvé un rythme normal ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »

Je le regardais passer la porte en direction d'un endroit inconnu, la bouche ouverte et encore étonnée par la perspicacité dont Malfoy faisait preuve.

En effet, les battements de mon cœur étaient encore bien trop rapides.

* * *

 **..**

 **Alors alors ? Petit moment gênant-hot-intense ! Ca vous a plu ?**

 **Tout est mit au clair entre Malfoy et Hermione, ou presque. Les relations sont nettement plus cordiales voir même "taquines" ! Après 11 chapitres il fallait bien qu'une certaine amitié arrive.**

 **Prochain chapitre : L'amour plus fort que la mort (ça va être joyeux encore)**

 **/!\ Je réponds à vos reviews en PM désormais /!\**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	14. Chapter 13 : Plus fort que la mort

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je publierais la suite très prochainement (promis). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre en review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**  
..

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'amour plus fort que la mort**

Je suivais Malfoy à travers les couloirs sinistres des sous terrains sans même me demander où il m'emmenait. Il marchait presque trop lentement, semblant retarder une échéance m'étant encore inconnue.

Alors que le silence régnait, un brouaha insupportable me vrilla les oreilles en un instant. Une dizaine de Thanatos parlaient du bout de l'allée et ne lésinaient pas sur l'intensité de leurs voix. Ils venaient vers nous en masse mais ne semblait pas nous avoir vu, pas encore.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement, Malfoy m'attira vers lui de côté et me pris par la taille de façon très peu naturelle. Il continuait de marcher et nous allions bientôt croiser les créatures bruyantes. Je ne disais évidemment rien, supposant facilement que ce n'était encore qu'une de ses idées tordues.

Après l'altercation que nous avions eue quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre, j'étais particulièrement mal à l'aise au moindre contact physique avec lui. J'essayais de marcher naturellement, mais mon attention était entièrement ciblée sur ce contact. Je sentais sa main suivre le mouvement de ma hanche qui montait et descendait au rythme de mes pas.

Malfoy s'arrêta quelques minutes pour discuter avec les Thanatos à présent juste en face de nous. Certains regardaient attentivement la façon dont il me tenait tandis que d'autres n'avait d'intérêt que pour sa personne. Je ne m'occupais pas particulièrement du sujet abordé entre eux et les regardaient un à un.

Ils se ressemblaient tous tellement que c'en était déroutant. Ils avaient tous les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même peau d'albâtre, ce teint presque maladif mais pourtant envoutant. Malfoy sortait du lot et il était certainement le seul. Ses yeux étaient orageux, ses cheveux étaient tout aussi blancs mais sa peau était douce et chaude.

 _Il est humain, tout simplement._

Il souriait presque sincèrement et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur mon oreille i peine 20 minutes. Sa mâchoire était dessinée juste au bon endroit et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés sur le haut. Son pouce bougeait de haut en bas sur ma taille, comme un geste rassurant. Je souriais inconsciemment en repensant à toutes nos aventures qui n'étaient pas prêtes d'être terminées.

« - Vu la façon dont elle te regarde, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir un héritier. »

Suite à cette phrase sortie tout droit de la bouche d'une des créatures, Malfoy se tourna vers moi et intercepta mon sourire rêveur et l'attention légèrement poussée que je portais à son visage. Je détournais rapidement le regard, fixant le Thanatos qui avait prononcé cette phrase et luttais pour ne pas lui lancer un regard noir.

Les joues rouges, je n'osais plus regarder Malfoy jusqu'à ce que la discussion se termine et qu'on puisse enfin reprendre la route. Il souriait narquoisement, je sentais la taquinerie venir et ne fut pas déçue.

« - Alors, il paraît que tu m'observes à mon insu ? »

Je jouais au même jeu, parlant comme si j'étais totalement sérieuse.

« - Je réfléchissais simplement à la façon dont je te tuerais ce soir.

\- En souriant ?

\- C'est quelque peu jouissif, en effet.

\- C'est de l'admiration que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Et admirer quoi ?

\- Moi, évidemment. »

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel face à son acharnement.

« - C'est incroyable, ton égo est encore plus gros que celui des autres Serpentard réunis.

\- Et ta mort est encore plus imminente que la mienne. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, me retournant brutalement vers lui.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Nous allons voir les Initiaux, ils doivent décider de ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant que tu as découvert leurs origines.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Les Thanatos descendent de Salazar Serpentard, donc…

\- Ils descendent également de Lord Voldemort, oui. »

J'étais outrée, non seulement par la simplicité avec laquelle il m'annonçait une telle nouvelle mais aussi par le pouvoir qu'avait Voldemort même au-delà du monde des vivants. Il contrôlait non seulement une grande partie du monde magique, mais aussi des sous terrains.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser plus de questions, une porte semblable à celles renfermant la Grande Salle de Poudlard se dressa face à nous. Comme sentant notre présence, les différents éléments de la nature gravés prirent vie. L'eau coula abondamment vers la poignée, l'air balaya la terre vers la serrure et le feu entourait le tout de sa chaleur. Le passage s'ouvrit en quelques secondes et me laissa bouche-bée face à la salle qui s'étendait juste derrière.

Les murs étaient comme peints en or, décorés de motifs abstraits noirs représentants sans aucun doute les différents éléments environnementaux. Il y avait une femme, en pleur devant un corps masculin étendu, mort. Les images se succédaient, comme racontant une histoire impossible à comprendre par les personnes ne la connaissant pas déjà.

Au sol s'étalait un tapis noir lui aussi, qui s'étalait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Tout était très sombre, presque effrayant. Les gravures étaient sinistres, tristes et sombres sur le mur doré.

Au bout de la salle étaient tranquillement installés les Initiaux dans leurs trônes légèrement surélevés. Ils me regardaient de haut, leurs visages fermés mais tout aussi effrayants. Je soutenais le regard de Teryel, qui sourit dès qu'il croisa mes yeux. Un sourire prometteur de milles et une souffrances supplémentaires.

Malfoy me poussa légèrement grâce à la main qu'il gardait dans le bas de mon dos. J'avançais avec réticence et arrivait rapidement face aux trois créatures. En voyant le blond s'incliner, je fis de même et me relevais avec difficulté. J'avais encore des douleurs suite aux épreuves et à mon évanouissement, mon corps entier me faisait souffrir si j'avais le malheur de faire autre chose que marcher ou parler.

Me faire plaquer contre un mur par Malfoy n'entrait évidemment pas dans la liste de choses m'ayant fait mal ces dernières minutes.

« - Maitres.

\- Thanatos Malfoy. »

Lorelei semblait être le plus âgé des trois, cela expliquerait pourquoi il était placé légèrement plus haut que Addanc et Teryel. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Lorelei prit la parole.

« - Sais-tu pourquoi ta femelle est ici ?

\- Oui, Maitre. »

Je baissais les yeux, pas honteuse mais simplement effrayée par la suite.

« - Mes frères et moi avons pris une décision suite à ça, en espérant qu'elle te convienne également Thanatos Malfoy.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Nous avons fait preuve de gentillesse, car tu es un Thanatos fort et important. Un héritier venant de toi serait une force indéniable. Nous allons dire toute la vérité à ta femelle, à condition qu'elle ne pose plus aucune question et qu'elle cesse de s'opposer à la moindre de nos règles. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que tout va pour le mieux depuis qu'elle est ici, nous souhaitons la paix et elle menace notre régime. »

Teryel s'avança d'un pas et intervint dans la conversation.

« - En résumé, ta femelle la boucle sinon elle pourrait malencontreusement tomber mortellement malade…

Il ancra son regard à celui de Malfoy et termina.

« …et je serais ravi de la soigner. »

Le blond grogna de façon presque inaudible mais ne dit rien face au clin d'œil avec lequel la créature avait ponctué sa phrase.

« - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Ils se rassirent d'un même mouvement et Lorelei fit apparaitre deux chaises en bois qu'il arrêta derrière nous.

« - Prenez place. Femelle, tu dois comprendre qu'expliquer la façon dont nous sommes venus au monde est très long et compliqué. Je te prie de rester attentive et de t'en aller ensuite. »

Il semblait attendre une réponse mais je n'en donnais pas, n'ayant simplement rien à rétorquer. Il continua.

« - Quant à toi, Thanatos, tu es libre d'intervenir quand bon te semble. Notre histoire est la tienne à présent. »

Malfoy hocha la tête et le silence s'installa, nous attendions que l'un deux prenne la parole.

Addanc, silencieux jusqu'ici, se redressa et commença.

« - Observe attentivement les gravures présentes sur les murs. Elles sont loin d'être anodines et racontent une histoire d'amour bouleversante qui a virée au drame. Nous savons que tu connais Lord Voldemort, nous sommes originaires de ses ancêtres peu lointains. Merope est notre Mère et nous la considérons comme la seule et unique reine en ce monde, même si elle n'est plus parmi nous depuis des siècles. »

Il s'arrêta et laissa la parole à Teryel, qui parlait presque agressivement et ne cessait de s'agiter sur son trône.

« - Elle était dévastée par la mort soudaine de son mari et s'est intéressée à la magie noire afin de le ramener à la vie. L'utilisation d'un tel sortilège avait des conséquences, de toute évidence. Sans en avoir conscience, Merope avait condamné son mari à une vie éternelle sous la terre. Prise de culpabilité, elle demanda à une amie de lui infliger le même sort et se tua, revint à la vie et rejoigna Cadmus. »

Je comprenais à présent ce que représentaient les premières œuvres sur les murs. Merope pleurant sur le corps de son mari décédé. Tout en écoutant Lorelei parler, je suivais des yeux les gravures suivantes.

« - Ils restèrent ensemble près de 200 ans avant que Merope ne tombe gravement malade après avoir donné naissance à son 11è enfant. Cadmus fut dévasté et se donna la mort quelques jours plus tard en sortant des sous terrains et s'exposant au soleil pendant plusieurs heures. »

J'étais réellement attristée par l'histoire d'amour horrible qu'avaient dû vivre Merope et Cadmus. Un amour si fort, si puissant que la mort de l'un entraine presque naturellement celle de l'autre.

« - Nous n'avons pas toujours vécu dans la paix et le respect. La vie sous terre était un fardeau pour les plus faibles d'entre nous, 5 des 11 enfants engendrés se donnèrent la mort eux aussi. Il ne restait plus que 6 enfants 4 mâles et 2 femelles. L'inceste était évidemment la seule façon pour eux de procréer et de s'assurer une lignée. Les deux femelles eurent 5 enfants chacune avant de mourir à leur tour. »

J'avais des centaines de questions en tête et les mémorisait pour plus tard. Malfoy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et fixait un point droit devant lui, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à Teryel lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

« - Les enfants firent des enfants, et bientôt des centaines et des centaines de créatures vivaient dans les sous terrains. Il restait, à ce jour, 4 originels bels et biens vivants. L'un deux prônait la soumission des humains et fut envoyé dans un autre pays à cause de ses idées meurtrières. Les humains ne sont pas nos amis, loin de là mais sont bien plus nombreux que les Thanatos. Le fait que nous soyons inexistants à leurs yeux nous procure un avantage certain. Tenter d'en maitriser la totalité serait idiot. En tuant les sorciers de ce pays, nous dévoilons notre existence mais aussi nos faiblesses davantage que nos forces. Cette créature a donc été envoyée dans un autre pays et vit comme bon lui semble. »

J'osais prendre la parole pour la première fois et tentait d'éclaircir mes idées.

« - Mais… Que sont devenus les 3 autres frères originels ?

\- Ils sont juste en face de toi. »

J'ouvrais les yeux ronds et regardait alternativement les 3 créatures assise tranquillement.

« - Vous… Vous êtes les fils de Merope ? Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ?

\- Nous sommes immortels, femelle. Seul le suicide est envisagé pour nous donner la mort et, ne te fais donc pas de soucis, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

Je baissais les yeux et attendait patiemment la suite.

« - L'heure était grave, toutes nos femelles décédaient successivement après leurs deuxième ou troisième accouchement et plusieurs Thanatos mâles mourraient lors des premières chasses à la surface. Nous avons donc entreprit ce que nous appelons « l'exception ». Chaque année, un humain sera capturé à la surface de la terre et sera transformé en Thanatos. C'est un processus extrêmement douloureux, c'est pour ça que la volonté est indispensable même si elle met un peu de temps à arriver. »

Addanc parla à la suite de son frère et éclaircit le tout.

« - Le premier humain transformé s'appelait Alexander et était un de nos meilleurs éléments. Nous avons essayé différents moyens pour convaincre certains humains réticents de se joindre à nous. Passant par l'attente et la torture, nous avons votés pour l'obligation et la manipulation. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et affichait un regard clairement mécontent face aux méthodes utilisées pour dompter cet humain innocent.

« - Nous ne sommes pas bons, femelle. Nous sommes cruels, antipathiques et rien ne peut arrêter notre prise de pouvoir. Nous avons utilisés notre faculté psionique pour faire accepter la transformation aux humains. Ils étaient puissants, autant que certaines créatures nées en tant que Thanatos. Certains sont encore vivants au jour d'aujourd'hui. D'autres se sont révoltés, nous les avons poussés au suicide à défaut de pouvoir les tuer de nos propres mains.

\- Vous osez exclure votre frère pour ses idées meurtrières et pourtant, vous paraissez tout aussi inhumains, voire davantage que lui. »

Maitre Lorelei fixa son regard au mien et tout devint flou avant de disparaitre. J'étais aveugle, exactement comme au premier jour.

Ma respiration se coupa et le peu d'air présent dans mes poumons s'évapora, me faisant étouffer. J'ouvrais ma bouche comme pour recueillir la moindre parcelle d'air mais ma gorge restait hermétiquement fermée à la moindre entrée. Je tombais lourdement de la chaise et me penchait vers le sol, la main sur la gorge.

Mes paupières ne se fermaient plus et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Le silence était d'or, j'imaginais parfaitement les créatures jubiler devant mon agonie.

A peine commençais-je à exprimer mon manque d'air que Malfoy se levait brusquement. Sans que je ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait, la pression sur ma gorge se relâcha et je pus respirer. Je fermais les yeux et toussais fort, l'air rentrant à nouveau en masse dans mes poumons.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que je me relève. Malfoy était debout face aux Initiaux, ses muscles étaient tendus et il ne quittait pas Lorelei des yeux. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et parla d'une voix chargée de représailles.

« - Essaie de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire et je me chargerais personnellement de t'envoyer en enfer. »

Malfoy semblait ne plus être aussi bien considérés par les Initiaux qu'avant, et j'en étais certainement la cause. Teryel et Addanc était sur le qui-vive, semblants attentifs aux moindres gestes du blond.

Je me rendais à peine compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En quelques secondes, une situation pourtant bien maitrisée avait tournée en douleur et haine. Une tension palpable flottait dans l'air et m'oppressais. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeaient d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'Addanc prenne la parole.

« - Sortez, maintenant. »

Malfoy sembla se détendre et marcha lentement vers moi, ne quittant pas les Initiaux des yeux.

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Allons-nous-en.

\- Attends-moi à l'extérieur, je dois régler quelques petites choses.

\- S'il-te-plait, Malfoy. Ils nous ont demandés de partir. La situation est déjà assez…

\- Je t'ai dit de patienter dehors, tu obéis. »

Je le regardais, stupéfaite. Les Initiaux ne nous entendaient même pas, pourquoi me parlait-il de cette façon ?

Je ne dis rien et partis silencieusement vers la sortie. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et patientais contre le mur.

Je n'entendais rien et le temps passait sans que Malfoy ne daigne revenir. Je m'installais donc sur le sol, n'ayant aucun endroit plus confortable.

A peine installée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Addanc. Il sortit seul et ferma la porte derrière lui en un coup de pied violent. Il partit d'un pas ferme sans demander son reste et ne m'accorda pas un seul regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy sortit enfin. Tout sourire, il semblait plaisanter avec les deux Initiaux restants comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. J'écarquillais les yeux en me soulevant lentement du sol et eus presque l'envie de rire tant la situation était devenue étrange.

Malfoy était dos à moi tandis que je faisais face à Teryel et Lorelei. Dès qu'il leur tourna le dos, le blond perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il me rejoint en quelques pas et m'attrapa par la taille comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

« - Je jure de les tuer de mes propres mains. »

Ce à quoi je venais d'assister n'était vraisemblablement qu'une comédie dont le but m'échappait.

Les Initiaux derrière lui rigolaient encore lorsqu'il se planta devant moi pour me parler. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, n'écoutant pratiquement rien à ce qu'il me disait.

Alors que nous repartions vers notre chambre, je vis clairement les sourires des Initiaux disparaitre brusquement tandis qu'ils fixaient Malfoy comme s'il était un danger à éliminer.

* * *

 **..  
Vous trouvez ce chapitre comment ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire donc j'espère avoir fait du bon travail quand même !**

 **Drago et Hermione représentent clairement un problème pour les Thanatos et plus particulièrement pour les Initiaux, qui sont légèrement excédés. Il n'ont plus qu'à prier et s'échapper !**

 **/!\ Je réponds aux reviews en PM désormais /!\**


	15. Chapter 14 : Ginny

**Bonsoir à tous! Vous allez bien? Voici un nouveau chapitre (le 14ème, déjà!) qui va se centrer sur notre rouquine préférée. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 13, ils m'ont fait super plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**  
..

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Ginny

« - Ils ne t'ont pas tout dit. »

Je levais les yeux vers Malfoy. Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous étions rentrés dans la chambre dans un silence tendu, prolongé. Sa conversation avec les Initiaux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls était gardée comme le plus précieux de ses secrets. Il refusait absolument de me révéler ce qui s'était dit.

« - Les Initiaux. La situation s'est envenimée avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer leur histoire.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que la moindre information que nous pouvons recueillir d'eux est primordiale, c'est indispensable pour notre projet d'évasion.

\- Malfoy, je sais que tu es énervé mais prévoir notre évasion maintenant c'est.. inutile. Je veux partir moi aussi, nous voulons tous les deux partir. Mais nous n'avons rien de concret, rien qui nous permette de lutter contre une centaine de créatures que nous connaissons à peine.

\- Alors quoi ? On attend comme des moldus que les informations tombent du ciel, on prépare notre évasion et on s'en va ? Je suis désolé, Granger, mais ça prendrait des mois et je ne resterais pas ici une semaine de plus.

\- Calme-toi, par Merlin. Si tu veux évacuer ta colère sur quelqu'un, tu sors d'ici et tu vas trouver un mur sur lequel tu peux taper, c'est compris ?

\- Ecoute, je ne te reproche rien. Je dis simplement qu'à cause de ta grande bouche de fille, pour être poli, notre rendez-vous a été écourté et par la même occasion ce que nous aurions pu recueillir comme informations.

\- Ne remets pas la faute sur moi, tu aurais réagis de la même manière si tu étais à ma place en ce moment. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de débattre sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, passons à autre chose.

\- Préparation ou non, je ne resterais plus ici longtemps. »

Je le regardais avec exaspération mais ne renchérissait pas, n'ayant pas la patience de répéter une deuxième fois ce que j'avais déjà dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Un grand silence s'installa pendant lequel je marchais de long en large dans la chambre, mes doigts pianotant sur mon menton, signe de réflexion. Aucune échappatoire, aucune issue ne me venait en tête et, malgré les nombreux jours passés ici, je ne connaissais encore rien des Thanatos. Etre si impuissante, si inoffensive face à eux et leurs pouvoirs me mettait réellement en danger.

Mon cerveau n'avait jamais été si rapide pour analyser les informations que nous avions entre nos mains. Je repensais aux multiples absences de Malfoy lorsqu'un détail me revint en tête. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, écarquillais les yeux et regardais le blond comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde.

« - Oh par Merlin, Malfoy ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? »

Il leva la tête suite à mes paroles et je fus frappée par ses traits presque violents. Ses yeux me regardaient comme si j'avais tué le plus cher des membres de sa famille et quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient devant ces derniers. J'aurais dû m'énerver face à ce regard, il n'avait rien à me reprocher après tout. Mais en ce moment, je le trouvais plus désirable que jamais. Il semblait mystérieux, près à détruire tout ce qui l'empêcherait de s'en aller d'ici.

« - Je t'écoute, Granger. »

Son sourire en coin et son regard appuyé sur ma lèvre coincée entre mes dents me ramena à la réalité.

« - L'autre jour, tu étais parti et m'avais laissée seule pendant plusieurs heures. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas créer plus de problèmes qu'on en a déjà, mais j'ai entendu des bribes de conversation et ça semblait…

\- Attends une seconde, tu as espionné les Thanatos ?

\- Non, Malfoy, laisse-moi terminer. La conversation semblait parler des Initiaux alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre, je te le promets. Je n'ai même pas ouvert la porte, j'ai simplement écouté à travers. Ils parlaient d'un moyen de les détruire. »

Malfoy, assis sur le lit, se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

Je souriais, contente de pouvoir lui apporter une information qu'il n'avait pas été capable de recueillir par lui-même.

Il fronçait les sourcils et avait un regard dur, il ne semblait pas aussi content que moi.

« - Un moyen de détruire les Initiaux, Malfoy ! Ils parlaient d'un feu de joie, l'une des créatures semblait vraiment inquiète que le rituel fonctionne et l'autre le rassurait en lui disant que beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur le moyen de tuer les Initiaux et que tout était inventé. »

Malfoy sourit enfin et ferma les yeux quelques rapides secondes, comme soulagé. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, je pus y déceler un réel soulagement. La pointe de tristesse et d'inquiétude présente dans son regard me passa presque inaperçue tant il semblait heureux.

Je continuais.

« - Je n'en sais pas plus, nous devons creuser de ce côté mais imagine que ce soit vrai. On pourrait les tuer. Sans les Initiaux, ce sera l'anarchie parmi les Thanatos et nous pourrions nous échapper. »

Je parlais avec précipitation et bougeait dans tous les sens, animée par une excitation mêlée à de l'adrénaline.

« - C'est pas mal, Granger, mais nous sommes encore loin de déchiffrer ce qu'est ce feu de joie. Ça peut être énormément de choses. Un simple feu, un incendie, un objet en rapport avec le feu ou encore le climat.

\- C'est pour ça que nous devons faire des recherches. Tu dois en parler avec des Thanatos qui te font assez confiance pour te confier cette rumeur.

\- Ils me font tous confiance, Granger.

\- Très bien, alors interroge-les.

\- C'est qu'elle donne des ordres, en plus. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et retourna s'allonger sur le lit double. Je restais plantée au centre de la chambre et réfléchissais à un moyen d'entrer en contact avec des Thanatos au courant de cette rumeur lorsque des coups violents furent frappés à la porte.

Je tournais rapidement les yeux vers Malfoy qui regardait la porte. J'allais m'avancer pour ouvrir à l'invité lorsqu'il se leva avec précipitation.

« - Tu ne bouges pas, compris ? »

J'acquiesçais et me terrais au fond de la chambre, discrète. Les coups se firent plus forts, plus précipités et Malfoy ouvrit enfin la porte.

Une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre et se précipita dans mes bras, contournant Malfoy sans même le voir.

« - Weaslette ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, par Merlin ? Retourne auprès de ton Maître.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça Malfoy. Si elle est là, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison. »

Ginny ne quittait pas mes bras en j'en profitais pour regarder Malfoy et son doigt d'honneur par-dessus ses cheveux roux. Je le fusillais du regard et tenta de reculer la cadette Weasley pour voir son visage.

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle recula en entendant ma voix et je pus enfin observer son visage. J'eus l'impression de la redécouvrir. Elle avait perdu ses joues pleines et ses beaux yeux pétillants. Elle était mal en point en semblait en état de choc. Je faisais appel à Malfoy pour m'aider à la soulever et la poser sur le lit.

Il ne broncha pas et, avec force, souleva Ginny comme une princesse et l'a posa assise sur le bord du lit. Je m'agenouillais face à elle avec Malfoy à mes côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le remercia et je la priais silencieusement de ne pas poser de questions sur la présence du blond dans ces souterrains.

« - Ginny, il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et rapidement, sinon ton Maître ne va pas se gêner pour débarquer ici et tous nous tuer.

\- Ne l'angoisse pas, Malfoy ! Teryel ne fera rien, il est certainement en train de vaguer je ne sais où avec une femelle.

\- C'est Maître Teryel, Granger.

\- Peu importe. Ginny, est-ce que tu veux me parler à moi seule ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et fit non de la tête.

« - Parle, je t'en supplie… »

Dans mes bons souvenirs, Ginny était une vraie pipelette. Lorsqu'elle lançait un sujet, personne ne l'arrêtait dans son récit et, au grand dam d'Harry, c'était le même tarif lorsqu'elle avait des reproches à faire. La voir si silencieuse, si faible et presque détruite me brisa le cœur. Je voulais retrouver l'amie que j'avais perdue il y a quelques jours lors de l'enlèvement.

« - C'est… C'est Maître Teryel… Je l'ai découvert en train de… »

Elle fondit en larmes et essaya de terminer mais ce fut incompréhensible, ses paroles étant coupée par des sanglots.

J'imaginais facilement le pire. Avait-elle découvert Teryel tuer une créature, parler de choses horribles ? Qu'avait-elle vu ?

« - Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas… »

Je fronçais les sourcils et regardait Malfoy, il semblait aussi perdu que moi.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais, Ginny ? Nous sommes dans le même camp, tu es ma meilleure amie.

\- Je l'ai vu… Il était en train de l'embrasser puis il a commencé à la… »

Elle ne put en dire plus et je couvris mon cri, prêt à sortir de ma bouche, en plaquant ma main contre celle-ci. C'était certain, maintenant. Il avait violé une fille.

« - Il me l'avait dit, lorsqu'il a découvert que j'étais stérile… Il me l'avait dit, Hermione !

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Ginny, tu n'aurais rien su faire contre lui.

\- Mais, tu ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, il est trop fort et sauver cette fille aurait…

\- De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ? »

Ginny me regardait d'un air curieux, les larmes roulant sur son visage abîmé.

« - Tu essaies de me dire qu'il a violé une femelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains et pleura de plus belle alors que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« - Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

\- Tu n'as rien compris, Hermione… Tu vas m'en vouloir toute ma vie…

\- Explique-moi, je te promets que tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Je… Quand je l'ai vu embrassé cette femelle et… Je n'ai pas pu, Hermione, je devais faire quelque chose mais j'étais si impuissante, si triste… Il m'a entendu pleurer et a continué en me regardant… Je suis désolée, Hermione, je n'ai pas pu le contrôler… C'est venu tout seul et maintenant c'est trop tard…

\- Ginny, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Malfoy se leva brusquement, ses yeux durs plongés dans les miens.

« - Granger, je dois te parler. »

Je le regardais avec suspicion mais le suivait, gardant un œil sur la rouquine pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le lit.

« - Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

\- Parce que toi oui, la fouine ?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile.

\- Alors explique-moi !

\- Elle est amoureuse de Maître Teryel, Granger. Elle l'a vu embrasser et coucher avec une autre fille donc elle est effondrée. Et il faut croire qu'il a profité de sa présence pour la narguer. »

Je n'écoutais qu'à peine ce qu'il me disait ensuite, je restais bloquée sur ses premiers mots. La bouche ouverte, je regardais distraitement Ginny dans le dos de Malfoy et eut énormément de mal à imaginer ma meilleure amie, cette jeune fille incroyablement badass, pleurer parce que son geôlier avait embrassé une autre fille.

« - Arrête de dire ce genre de choses Malfoy, elle ne peut définitivement pas être amoureuse de Teryel. C'est impossible.

\- Explique-moi comment tu interprètes ses paroles alors ? Je t'écoute.

\- Elle est amoureuse d'Harry.

\- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Granger. Elle est amoureuse de Maître Teryel simplement parce qu'il est son seul repère dans cet endroit, la seule personne sur qui elle peut compter.

\- C'est faux. Je suis là, moi.

\- Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu l'as vue depuis le premier jour ? Maître Teryel est constamment avec elle, contrairement à toi et personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça non plus.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?

\- Tu dois lui parler, je vais vous laisser seules. Elle doit se reprendre, nous avons besoin d'elle pour notre évasion. Si elle reste ici pour vivre avec son cher et tendre, nous pouvons dire au revoir à son aide pour récolter des informations.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on aurait besoin d'elle.

\- Ca me semble logique. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy. »

Il posa ses mains froides sur mon visage, le prit en coupe et me regarda avec intensité.

« - Granger, tu vas tout de suite aller dire à la rouquine qu'elle perd les pédales pendant que je m'occupe de Maître Teryel, il ne doit absolument pas débarquer ici. Fais ce que tu veux, mais elle doit se reprendre et retomber amoureuse du balafré.

\- N'insulte pas mes amis.

\- Va. »

Je me défis de son emprise et fit de mon mieux pour m'agenouiller devant Ginny sans lui crier son erreur. Elle gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, ses larmes s'échouant sur celui-ci. Je regardais Malfoy s'en aller et me retournais vers la rousse lorsque la porte se referma.

« - Ginny, tu es perdue. Nous sommes tous étrangers dans cette situation mais tu ne peux définitivement pas tomber amoureuse de Teryel dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à qui t'accrocher. Je suis là, moi, je serais toujours là.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est trop tard. Il me rend heureuse malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, il a toujours été présent lorsque tu n'étais pas là.

\- J'étais prisonnière autant que toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. Je dis simplement qu'il a été gentil, même si c'est difficile à imaginer. Il m'apportait de la nourriture et me disait de rester dans la chambre pour me protéger.

\- Ginny, tu es complètement déboussolée.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine, par Merlin ! Je sais ce que je ressens et Maître Teryel est l'homme avec lequel je veux passer le reste de ma vie !

\- Ce n'est pas un homme mais une créature ! Tu te mets en danger !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il était attentionné avec moi.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Et toi, où étais-tu lorsqu'il faisait souffrir toutes ces filles aux épreuves ? Il m'a fait du mal, à moi et aux autres ! Comment oses-tu croire qu'il se préoccupe de ta sécurité ? Il s'en moque, tout comme il se moque du mal qu'il peut provoquer et tes larmes en sont la preuve.

\- Il ressent la même chose que moi, je le sais.

\- Tu te voiles la face.

\- Aucun homme ne m'a fait ressentir ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, tu n'as jamais été désirée par aucun homme excepté mon frère. Tout ce dont tu es capable, c'est de les repousser. Tout comme tu as repoussé Ronald. »

Je regardais la rousse, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison elle agissait de cette manière avec moi. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsque je m'avançais à quelques centimètres de son visage et prononçais doucement ces mots.

« - Pour qui te prends-tu ? Si tu penses que tu as le droit de me parler de cette manière, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne suis pas désirée par tous les hommes de la terre, c'est vrai. Mais rappelle-moi, simplement, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Attends, je te rafraichis la mémoire. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne veut chez toi que tes atouts de femme et ton vagin, tu veux passer le reste de ta vie dans un souterrain miteux parce qu'il a eu le malheur de s'intéresser à ta petite personne égocentrique. Pense à revoir tes valeurs, parce qu'à choisir entre être désirée par Teryel et être désirée par Harry Potter, le choix n'est pas compliqué. »

Je sus que j'avais touché un point sensible lorsqu'elle se figea, semblant se rappeler l'existence de l'élu. J'en profitais pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« - Il est là, juste au-dessus de nos têtes, en train de prier tous les dieux pour que tu lui revienne. Il pleure ton absence et se prive de sommeil pour nous sortir d'ici. Tout comme Ron, Molly, Arthur,… Ils ont perdus Fred il y a quelques mois, tu voudrais leur faire perdre leur seule et unique fille ? Pense à toutes ces personnes qui attendent ton retour, tu ne peux pas rester ici parce qu'une créature t'a nourrie et séquestrée dans une chambre miteuse. »

Elle ne pleurait plus, gardant le silence. J'avais peut-être été un peu dure en sous-entendant qu'elle était égoïste et qu'elle ne pensait pas à sa famille et ses amis, mais là était la réalité. Si je remontais à la surface sans elle, Harry et les Weasley ne s'en remettrais jamais.

Je continuais sur ma lancée, ma voix se faisant plus douce.

« - Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Tu ne dois surtout pas oublier ton petit-ami et ta famille qui retourne la Terre entière pour te retrouver. Tu n'es rien sans eux, tout comme ils ne seront rien sans toi si tu viens à disparaitre à jamais.

\- Je… Je te promets, Hermione. »

Avec un sourire, elle se leva et allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« - Je ne compte pas effacer complètement ce que je ressens pour Maitre Teryel. J'ai bien compris qu'il était néfaste pour moi, mais c'est peut-être ce que j'aime chez lui, après tout.

\- Je ne te demande pas de rayer tes sentiments, simplement de les comparer à ceux que tu as pour les personnes qui t'attendent à Poudlard. Il ne doit pas prendre la 1ère place dans ton cœur.

\- Tu me dis ça alors que tu es bien plus proche de Malfoy que moi de Teryel. Qu'en penserait Ron ? »

Je plissais les yeux, ne reconnaissant définitivement plus ma meilleure amie dans les menaces et les reproches qu'elle ne cessait de formuler discrètement.

« - Que crois-tu, Ginny ? Je ne suis pas proche de Malfoy, et ton frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- J'ai vu comment il te touchait. »

Ces mots me firent plus d'effet que prévu et des images envahirent mon imagination débordante.

« - Il ne me touche pas comme tu le sous-entend. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. »

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant au bord de la crise de nerfs face à cette confrontation tout à fait illégitime.

Je me frottais les yeux et soupirais, le lit accueillant mon corps avec douceur. Je plongeais ma tête dans le coussin et l'odeur de Malfoy en sortit. Je reniflais et repensait aux images qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit lorsque Ginny avait mentionné que le blond me touchait.

Je l'avais imaginé me toucher, pas comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée mais bien comme Ginny elle-même l'imaginait. Les films présents en ce moment dans ma tête n'étaient vraiment pas désagréables, et je me surpris à revoir Malfoy comme il me regardait tout à l'heure. Avec haine, violence. J'imaginais cette tension sexuelle qu'il y aurait eu entre nous s'il s'était approché de moi en me regardant de cette manière.

Je soupirais plus fort encore et me levait du lit, m'échappant de l'odeur envoûtante de mon geôlier. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude, relaxante.

J'en profitais pour réfléchir à cette journée pour le moins chargée en émotions. Ginny était vraiment perdue. Je la blâmais pour ce qu'elle ressentait envers son Maitre, alors que je me prenais à imaginer le mien nu, me touchant. La différence entre nous deux était pourtant flagrante, _mon Maitre à moi était humain_. Le sien était un monstre.

Après une bonne demi-heure, je sortais enfin de la douche et entourais mon buste d'une serviette rêche. Mes vêtements propres étaient pliés sur le lit de la chambre, j'entrepris de sortir avant de me rappeler que Malfoy devait certainement être rentré de son expédition. La main sur la poignée, je collais mon oreille sur la porte de la salle de bain dans l'espoir de percevoir quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté.

N'entendant rien, j'ouvris doucement la porte et baladais mon regard sur la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. J'entrais dans la chambre et m'approchais du lit pour attraper les vêtements dont j'avais besoin. Alors que j'allais atteindre mon objectif, la porte s'ouvrit et j'eus le réflexe de courir vers cette dernière, poussant dessus afin de la maintenir fermée.

« - Granger, c'est toi ?

\- Malfoy, arrête de pousser sur la porte, j'ai moins de force que toi.

\- Je n'aurais pas à pousser si tu l'ouvrais.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis presque nue. »

La pression sur la porte s'arrêta presque instantanément et j'entendis Malfoy rire.

« - Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais nue ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment nue, quand même. Je suis en serviette.

\- Oh Granger, ça va. Si tu es en serviette, le principal est couvert. »

Il recommença à essayer d'ouvrir la porte et je faillis tomber sous la force qu'il avait mise.

« - Non ! Je te dirais quand tu pourras rentrer, laisse-moi le temps de prendre mes vêtements et d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Je rêve, Granger, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais rester sur le pas de _ma_ chambre parce que madame ne veut pas que je la vois en serviette ? Tu n'es pas nue, par Merlin. Et même si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas la seule fille à poil que j'aurais vue de ma vie, loin de là.

\- Tu es vraiment rassurant quand tu le veux, c'est dingue.

\- Je sais. Aller, ouvre cette porte. »

J'évaluais rapidement la distance à parcourir en courant et la vitesse à laquelle je devrais courir pour que je puisse récupérer mes vêtements et aller jusqu'à la salle de bain sans qu'il ne me voit.

Je lâchais la porte, courait le plus vite que je pouvais vers mes vêtements et allait entrer dans la pièce adjacente lorsque Malfoy m'attrapa le bras et me retourna vers lui. Je lâchais mes habits au sol sous la surprise et poussait un petit cri.

« - Malfoy, lâche-moi ! »

Il ne dit rien et me regarda intensément dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes silencieuses. Ils parcoururent ensuite l'entièreté de mon corps, sans aucune gêne. Il commença par ma nuque, mes épaules, la naissance de ma poitrine, survola la surface que la serviette couvrait et descendit le long de mes jambes. Il fit le chemin inverse et revint dans mes propres yeux. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées et il respirait rapidement, ce qui me poussa à me demander si ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu.

Je commençais à avoir froid lorsqu'il me rendit un regard presque bestial, exactement le même auquel j'avais pensé plus tôt. Les frissons se firent plus que présents.

Un sourire prit naissance sur son visage.

« - Tu peux y aller, maintenant. »

Je ne cherchais pas à épiloguer davantage et me précipitait sur la porte de la salle de bain, la refermant avec force. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, persuadée que je venais de rêver. Il m'avait observée pendant de longues secondes, des secondes interminables. Lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux, je n'avais pas pu dire ce qu'il s'y cachait.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais oublié mes vêtements sur le sol de la chambre lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé le bras. J'étais maudite, c'était la seule explication.

Je collais ma bouche contre la porte et appelait Malfoy.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ?

\- J'ai encore oublié mes vêtements dans la chambre, tu veux bien me les passer ?

\- On se demande ce qu'il te passe par la tête pour être aussi distraite… »

Je pouvais clairement entendre l'ironie dans ses paroles mais ne relevait pas, passant simplement ma main dans une légère ouverture de la porte. Lorsque je sentis le tissus dans ma paume, je refermais la porte et entrepris d'enfin m'habiller.

Je sortais, encore gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé et envisageais Malfoy, allongé sur le lit comme à son habitude.

« - Tu as pu éloigner Teryel ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu besoin, il s'en sortait bien tout seul avec sa femelle. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'intervenir.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- C'est la nature, Granger.

\- Il a une femelle, il pourrait au moins faire attention qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'il fait et avec qui.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'occupe de ce qu'elle peut ressentir ? C'est le moindre de ses soucis.

\- Qu'as-tu fais tout ce temps, alors ? »

Il se releva en position assise et sourit avec suffisance.

« - J'ai récolté des informations pour le moins intéressantes. »

* * *

 **..  
** **Ca devient tendu, dites donc! Ginny est amoureuse de son Maitre, mauvaise idée quand on voit le caractère qu'il a et la façon dont il agit avec Hermione elle-même. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne me lancerez pas des pierres!**

 **Merci pour tout!**


	16. Chapter 15 : Confessions

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Avant tout, je voulais vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noel et une bonne année 2018, que tous vos vœux se réalisent et que Dramione domine le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes en compagnie de ceux que vous aimez le plus (après Drago).**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Confessions**

Malfoy semblait fier des informations qu'il avait pu récolter seul, certainement plus utiles que celles que nous avions jusqu'à présent.

« - J'ai profité de ta remise au point avec la rouquine pour faire le tour des lieux, à la recherche d'un chasseur.

\- Un chasseur ?

\- Ils sont les plus informés des Thanatos, que ce soit à propos des sous-terrains ou non. Chaque mois, ils vont chasser pendant quelques jours et des préparations sont requises en compagnie des Initiaux. Les chasseurs sont certainement les créatures les plus proches physiquement de ces derniers, j'ai donc pensé à les interroger en premier.

\- Ils savaient quelque chose ?

\- Pas grand-chose, non. Ils m'ont gentiment recommandé de ne pas me faire de soucis pour les Initiaux, que ce n'est pas un simple feu qui les détruira. Nous pouvons en déduire que le feu en est vraiment un, et non un rapport avec le climat ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Je jetais un regard exaspéré à Malfoy.

« - D'accord, ce sont des flammes. Et alors ? Les Initiaux, comme toutes les autres créatures de ce monde, ne sont pas sensibles au feu. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de les tuer et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le mettre d'application.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas le feu qui importe, mais la façon dont il est produit. »

Je m'intéressais soudainement à la conversation qui, précédemment, semblait ridicule. Malfoy enchaina.

« - J'ai interrogé un Thanatos au hasard, en espérant qu'il ait entendu parler de cette rumeur. Il m'a appris qu'elle n'était basée que sur une seule phrase « Un feu de sang tuera les précédents. » Je pense qu'un sens est caché derrière ces mots, quelque chose que les Intiaux ont compris.

\- Un feu de sang… Ça peut être tellement de choses. »

Un silence concentré régnait, chacun essayant d'analyser les hypothèses importantes et d'en garder les points intéressants pour notre recherche. Des dizaines d'idées me venaient en tête, toutes refoulées par la nécessité de magie dans le processus. Magie que nous ne pouvions pas produire, faute de baguettes.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Notre problème est, avant tout, de trouver un moyen de faire du feu dans cet endroit. Nous n'avons plus de baguettes, nous sommes totalement démunis face à toutes ces créatures. Et si, par hasard, notre plan échoue… Nous n'aurons même pas de quoi nous défendre.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, Granger, et c'est du suicide.

\- Nous devons récupérer nos baguettes ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais sans elles !

\- Je te dis que c'est impossible. Tu as oublié ? Je suis ici depuis des mois, ma baguette a certainement été détruite depuis tout ce temps. Où est la tienne ? »

Je réfléchissais rapidement avant de m'écrouler de désespoir sur le lit.

« - Elle est restée à Poudlard. »

Malfoy applaudit ironiquement ma remarque avant de lever les bras en signe d'innocence.

« - Je ne dirais pas que c'est fichu d'avance, mais sache que je le pense fortement. »

Les minutes passèrent et le silence se fit précieux dans la petite chambre que nous occupions depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Malfoy était sur le point de s'endormir tandis que je cherchais un papier et un feutre pour noter les idées intéressantes que nous pourrions récolter. Je parcourais la pièce de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas par où commencer ni même si mes fouilles porteraient leurs fruits.

J'aventurais ma main, à l'aveugle, dans le fond d'un tiroir de la commode. La moitié de mon bras était presque engloutit par le meuble lorsque Malfoy daigna se réveiller de sa sieste improvisée en une exclamation bruyante.

« - Granger ! Je sais ! »

Je sursautais sous la surprise et refermait le tiroir sur mon avant-bras, coinçant celui-ci.

Une plainte douloureuse sortit de ma bouche tandis que Malfoy me regardait suspicieusement.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu cherchais dans ce tiroir ?

\- Un couteau pour couper ce qui te sert d'appareil génital. Viens m'aider, crétin !

\- Tu sais, Granger, je pense que tu n'es pas en position pour négocier ni me donner des ordres.

\- Quand j'aurais le bras libre, je serais en une assez bonne position pour te frapper jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall entende ton cri.

\- Evidemment. McGonagall, la sauveuse des Gryffondors. Tu veux appeler Dumbledore, le fervent défenseur des causes perdues, aussi ? »

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu l'as tué. »

Je venais inconsciemment de jeter un froid glacial entre nous deux, renforçant le mur de haine qui nous séparait depuis le début de cette aventure.

Un lourd silence s'était installé, chargé de reproches et de non-dits. Je ne voulais pas l'accuser du meurtre de Dumbledore, je savais pertinemment, grâce à Harry, qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ce soit pour le décès du directeur de l'école ou autre.

Devinant par sa respiration saccadée et son silence que Malfoy était dans une colère noire, je tentais de réinstaurer le peu de paix et de respect que nous avions pu ressentir l'un envers l'autre ces derniers temps.

« - Je suis désolée, Malfoy, je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière. Je… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je comprends tes… »

Un bruit sourd et la main sanglante de Malfoy me coupèrent la parole. Le mur avait subi la colère du blond et en gardait la marque.

« - Non, tu ne comprends pas. »

Son ton glacial et tranchant comme une épée me fit de nouveau sursauter, bloquant un peu plus mon bras dans le meuble.

« - Qui es-tu, réellement, pour penser une seule seconde que tu en es capable ? Hermione Granger, l'amie de l'élu, la plus intelligente de notre génération, aimée par tous les professeurs et accablée des maux que lui a valu la guerre. Cette pauvre adolescente, traumatisée à vie par la recherche des horcruxes qui l'a empêchée de vivre sa vie d'élève modèle comme elle le souhaitait. Je te plains sincèrement. »

Je n'osais rien dire. Ses yeux s'étaient faits gris et il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que cela pour ses phalanges qui ne cessaient de saigner.

« - Tu es égoïste, Hermione Granger. Tu penses avoir vécu la guerre comme personne d'autre ne l'a vécue ? Tu penses avoir subi les pires tortures que la nature humaine puisse infliger ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ce que Bellatrix Lestrange t'as lancé, au Manoir des Malfoy, c'est ce que je recevais pour avoir refusé de torturer une femme enceinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde son enfant. C'est ce que je recevais de mon propre père, pour avoir déshonoré l'image de la famille Malfoy. C'est ce que je recevais du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir failli aux meurtres qui m'étaient attribués, dont celui du directeur. J'ai torturé, c'est vrai. C'est ce qu'un adolescent de mon âge et de ma famille était contraint de faire pour survivre parmi les membres de son propre clan. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, désormais. Il était réellement bouleversé par ce qu'il racontait et la colère avait laissé place à la douleur.

« - J'ai dû torturer des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants simplement parce qu'ils habitaient une ville dans laquelle il était probable que vous soyez. Je ne vous ai jamais haï autant que pendant ces moments où ces personnes souffraient parce que vous aviez eu le malheur d'exister. Oui, j'ai eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si tu t'intéressais un petit peu plus à autre chose que tes propres malheurs de survivante, tu l'aurais su. »

Il était essoufflé par sa tirade. Quelques cheveux blonds étaient retombés devant son visage et ses yeux étaient fixés au sol.

« - Malfoy… »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je pus voir toute la souffrance que cette délivrance avait provoqué en lui. Parce que oui, il s'était délivré. Il avait enfin mit des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait envers moi et mes amis, pour tout ce que nous avions fait et même pour ce que nous étions.

Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, en sortir un t-shirt qu'il déchira. Il banda son poing et, sans un mot de plus, sortit de la chambre.

Il était difficile de dire depuis combien de temps Malfoy était parti. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de minutes qui passaient. La nuit pouvait être tombée tout comme le jour pouvait être levé, je n'en aurais rien su.

J'avais réussi, après une dizaine de jurons et beaucoup de patience, à extraire mon bras de meuble. Un bleu à l'aspect douteux commençait déjà à apparaître sur le haut du membre, malgré les nombreux massages que j'avais pu lui offrir.

Malfoy ne revenait pas de son escapade improvisée et mon inquiétude grandissait. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, sachant à quel point ses confessions avaient remuées de choses en lui. Mon esprit me passait sans cesse des films de plus en plus horribles sur ce qui pourrait être en train de se passer à l'extérieur de cette chambre.

Mon corps, désormais indépendant de ma raison, se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter aussi net. La main sur la poignée, mon regard s'attarda sur le pendentif déposé à la va-vite sur la table de chevet. Je soupirais fortement avant de l'attraper. Je l'enfilais et sortais, déterminée bien qu'un peu méfiante.

Le silence était d'or, comme si tous les Thanatos s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres pour le reste de la journée (de la nuit ?). Me rendant compte que mon collier interdisait à quiconque excepté mon Maître de me faire du mal, je cessais d'avancer comme un ninja et marchais rapidement de couloirs en couloirs.

La seule créature que j'aurais voulu éviter pendant ce trajet se présenta à moi.

« - Tiens, tiens, tiens. La femelle Malfoy vague seule dans les couloirs ? Ce n'est pas très prudent.

\- Je cherche mon Maître, vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où il est ?

\- Il avait l'air très énervé quand je l'ai croisé il y a une trentaine de minutes. Il est certainement parti se soulager avec une femelle, comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

Maitre Teryel s'avança un peu plus vers moi.

« - Je ne rigolais pas. »

Alors que je comptais continuer mes recherches en passant outre cette altercation, la créature me retint et parla plus bas que d'ordinaire.

« - Je sais ce qu'a vu ma femelle, je sais ce qu'elle vous a dit et je sais ce que vous lui avez répondu. Elle est amoureuse de moi, et si j'étais vous, je ne jouerais pas trop avec le feu au risque de perdre une certaine rouquine chère à mes yeux. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Vous ne la tuerez pas. Si vous le vouliez, vous l'auriez fait lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle était stérile. »

Il était désormais si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

« - Là est la nuance, femelle. Si je ne le veux pas, je ne la tuerais pas. Mais si je le dois, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »

Je déglutis difficilement et me reculais d'un pas, sa proximité m'étouffant. Je fus si habituée à sa violence, autant physique que morale, que je fus presque étonnée lorsqu'il n'ajouta rien de plus et partit sans un mot.

Je continuais ma route et ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer ne pas tomber sur Malfoy en pleine action avec une fille, créature ou non. Ça m'aurait gêné, dans un premier temps mais aussi blessé. Pour ma fierté, j'aurais aimé que personne ne le voie en compagnie d'une autre femelle que moi.

Alors que mon inquiétude grandissait plus le temps passait, une tête blonde reconnaissable entre mille apparut au bout du couloir. Dos à moi, Malfoy avançait d'un pas rapide.

« - Mal… Maître ! »

Le peu de créatures présentes dans le couloir se tournèrent, puis reprirent leurs occupations en concluant que je ne m'adressais pas à eux. Seul Malfoy se retourna, il écarquilla les yeux et avança rapidement vers moi, semblant encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur, il ne s'arrêta même pas et empoigna mon poignet avant de me tirer à sa suite. Je tentais, tant bien que mal, de suivre sa cadence et me demandait distraitement comment il faisait pour connaitre le chemin de la chambre sur le bout des doigts, moi-même m'étant perdue plus souvent que je n'oserais l'avouer.

La porte numéro 13 se fit rapidement voir, Malfoy l'ouvrit et me poussa violemment à l'intérieur avant de fermer derrière lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate et étais préparée à me justifier, mais rien ne vint. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiéta le plus.

Je préférais nettement lorsqu'il criait, son silence m'angoissait et j'avais l'impression que la bombe pouvait tomber à tout moment. Je voulais qu'il parle, qu'il réclame des excuses ou peu importe. Mais je l'avais blessé. Trop pour qu'il prenne la peine de crier sa douleur.

Il fouillait dans une armoire et en sortit un tube blanc qu'il déboucha. Assise sur le bord du lit comme Ginny plus tôt dans la journée, il s'agenouilla en face de moi.

Sa main releva la manche de mon t-shirt, laissant apparaître un hématome en plus des frissons provoqués par ce contact. Un sourire serait d'ordinaire apparut sur son visage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il appliqua la pommade sortie du tube sur ma blessure avec douceur, concentré sur sa tâche. Il était réellement attendrissant et je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de balayer l'entièreté de son visage pâle, de la racine de ses cheveux blonds à sa mâchoire. Il évitait tout contact visuel, alors j'approfondissais mon observation en fixant, cette fois-ci, mes yeux aux siens.

Il tint quelques secondes avant de me regarder lui aussi, exaspéré.

« - Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière, Granger ?

\- Pour que tu me regardes aussi.

-Et bien, c'est chose faite. Contente ? »

Il se releva après avoir baissé la manche de mon t-shirt sur mon bras, et rangea le tube de pommade.

« - Malfoy… »

Il ne réagit pas, mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère que maintenant. Je sais que tu es innocent, crois-le ou non. Harry était présent, ce jour-là. »

Il s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il faisait.

« - De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Harry était dans la tour d'Astronomie, le jour où Rogue a tué Dumbledore. Il revenait d'un voyage avec le directeur pour trouver le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard quand tu es arrivé. Il a tout entendu, il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. »

Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains en un soupir.

« - Je m'en fiche de ce que Potter a bien pu voir ou entendre. Les faits sont là, tu m'as accusé du meurtre du directeur tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne l'avais pas tué.

\- C'est sorti comme ça, Malfoy, je suis désolée ! La guerre n'a été facile pour personne. Tu penses que je n'ai fait que suivre Harry dans sa quête, que j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir suivre une scolarité exemplaire mais qui ne le serait pas ? Je ne vais pas prétendre avoir été contente d'accompagner Harry dans la recherche des horcruxes, parce que c'était une horreur. Oui, j'ai souvent pensé à faire comme Ron et à l'abandonner, lui et son destin merdique. Après tout, qui étais-je, moi, dans cette quête ? Le destin a fait qu'Harry Potter était mon ami, et je devais l'assumer. J'aurais pu ne pas tomber sur lui dans le train, j'aurais pu vivre cette guerre comme les autres élèves de Poudlard mais non, la vie m'a donné comme rôle de protéger et d'aider mon meilleur ami, au péril de ma vie.

\- Arrête de jouer la victime, Granger.

\- Mais Malfoy, te rends-tu compte une seule seconde de ce que nous avons vécu ? Ce n'est pas simplement une histoire de magie, de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou autre. J'ai perdu des amis, pour les protéger. Putain Malfoy, j'ai perdu mes parents et tu oses me dire que je n'ai pas souffert de la guerre ? »

Malfoy se figea et se retourna vers moi.

« - Je ne le savais pas.

\- Si tu t'intéressais à autre chose que tes petits malheurs de survivant, tu l'aurais su. »

J'enfonçais le couteau dans la plaie en copiant la réplique qu'il avait prononcé. Je continuais.

« - On est dans la même merde, Malfoy. Nous avons perdu des proches, nous serons à jamais vénérés ou détestés pour le rôle que nous avons joué dans la guerre, nous sommes détruits. L'un n'a pas plus souffert que l'autre. »

Un silence calme, doux et reposant s'installa. Malfoy semblait reconnaitre que la guerre avait affecté tout le monde, de différentes façons, et pas seulement sa famille et lui.

« - Granger ?

\- Malfoy ?

\- Comment tes parents sont morts ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée. »

Je relevais les yeux du sol pour les fixer aux siens, un sourire aux lèvres devant le léger malaise qui l'avait envahi.

« - Ils ne sont pas morts, mais c'est comme si, à peu de choses près. Harry, Ron et moi allions partir à la chasse aux horcruxes dans les semaines qui précédaient la rentrée. Je devais partir de chez mes parents pour rejoindre les Weasley, nous devions assister à un mariage au Terrier. J'avais pris ma décision depuis un moment, je savais ce que je devais faire mais ça n'en restais pas moins difficile. Un article au journal sorcier comme quoi une famille moldue avait été assassinée termina de me convaincre. Mes parents étaient en danger à cause de moi, j'étais l'ennemie numéro 2 et je ne doutais pas que les Mangemorts s'en prendraient à ma famille pour m'atteindre. Sans leur dire au revoir, parce que je savais que ça serait encore plus difficile, je leur ai jeté le sort d'Oubliette. Ils n'ont plus aucun souvenir de moi, ni de notre vie d'avant et je les ai envoyés dans un autre pays, sous un autre nom.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de les retrouver ?

\- Si, évidemment. Et je les ai retrouvés après la guerre. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient un chien et vivaient de leur passion pour le jardinage. J'ai décidé de ne pas leur rendre la mémoire, ils vivaient très bien sans moi et, qui sait ce qui peut encore m'arriver ? En voici la preuve. Ils seraient dévastés s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas leur infliger cette inquiétude constante. »

Malfoy était dans ses pensées tandis que je l'observais à la dérobée, cherchant ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

« - Tu as eu beaucoup de courage, Granger. Peu de personnes auraient fait ce que tu as fait, surtout à ton âge. »

Estimant cette conversation trop dramatique, je regardais Malfoy avec un petit sourire, impressionnée.

« - Waouh Malfoy ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reconnaissance de ta part.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas. »

Je rigolais doucement. Je me rendais compte que tous les non-dits venaient d'être étalés à la vue de l'autre, je savais ce qu'il pensait de moi et avais rétabli la vérité sur sa façon de me voir, moi et mes amis.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Alors que je pensais qu'une barrière s'était renforcée suite à notre dispute, je me rendais compte qu'elle était finalement tombée.

Nous nous étions livrés, à cœurs ouverts et sans limites sur les maux que nous avaient valus la guerre. Il y aura encore des dispute, encore des choses à régler mais nous avions fait un pas en avant, je le savais.

Le silence fut rompu par l'objet de mes pensées.

« - Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ce temps où je suis parti. »

Une phrase, prononcée par certainement la pire des créatures de ce monde après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, me revient en tête.

 _« - Il avait l'air très énervé quand je l'ai croisé il y a une trentaine de minutes. Il est certainement parti se soulager avec une femelle, comme à son habitude. »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser la question à Malfoy, par acquis de conscience.

« - D'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi tout ce temps ? Je me suis inquiétée, jusqu'à sortir de cette chambre pour venir te chercher.

\- C'était très imprudent, Granger. Si tu avais croisé Maître Teryel ou encore un Thanatos un peu trop aventureux, je n'aurais pas pu intervenir.

\- J'ai croisé Teryel, mais il n'a rien fait. C'était très étonnant.

\- C'est très suspect, surtout. Lui et toi, seuls dans un couloir, et il n'a rien tenté ?

\- Exactement. Il m'a juste mit en garde sur ce que tu pourrais faire dans mon dos et sur ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Ginny si je venais à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Sur ce que je fais dans ton dos ?

\- Il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu sois parti soulagé ta colère avec… une fille.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait, mais après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Un large sourire prit place sur le visage du blond.

« - Tu es jalouse ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Pourquoi tu te renfermes de cette manière alors ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de me voir avec une autre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que quelqu'un te vois avec une autre femelle que moi. J'ai un minimum de fierté, assez pour espérer que tu ne couches pas avec une autre femelle que celle qui t'a été attribuée.

\- Ça voudrait dire que je ne dois coucher qu'avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Tu l'as clairement sous-entendu.

\- Tu te fais des films, je dis juste que je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la femelle cocue. »

Malfoy se rapprocha de moi, tint mon menton entre deux doigts et leva mon visage à sa hauteur.

« - Non, Granger, je ne couche avec aucune fille de ce sous-terrain. »

Répondant à la question que je me posais depuis une heure, il s'éloigna et s'allongea dans son lit.

Il continua.

« - Je disais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant cette pause qui était tout sauf sexuelle. Il nous sera impossible de récupérer nos baguettes, nous pouvons définitivement rayer ce plan de notre tête. Mais nous pouvons créer une autre magie.

\- Une autre magie ?

\- Nos pouvoirs sont dans notre sang, nous pouvons essayer de les faire sortir d'une autre manière que par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette magique.

\- La magie intuitive ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est du suicide, Malfoy.

\- Je sais que tu as lu des livres sur cette pratique de la magie, nous en sommes capables.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai lu des livres mais très peu. C'est quelque chose de très compliqué, ça demande énormément de volonté et de force autant physique que mentale.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

\- C'est du suicide….

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Granger. Si tu as une autre idée, je t'en prie, propose.

\- Très bien. Stimuler notre magie intuitive demande, premièrement, une concentration irréprochable. Nous avons besoin de calme, d'un endroit chaleureux où nous nous sentons en sécurité.

\- Notre chambre suffira, nous y sommes bien et personne ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons besoin de notre force vitale, et je suis loin d'être rassasiée avec la nourriture qu'ils servent aux femelles dans cet endroit. »

Malfoy semblait en pleine réflexion suite à mes mots. Les yeux dans le vague et ses deux mains soutenant sa tête, il semblait faire face à un dilemme.

Il releva la tête soudainement, la mine presqu'enjouée.

« - Le marquage. »

* * *

 **..  
Eh bien, les langues se sont dénouées ! Je parie sur la tête de Teryel (ce ne sera pas une très grande perte) que beaucoup d'entre vous aviez oublié le marquage avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça me motive énormément pour la suite. Merci pour tout !  
**


	17. Chapter 16 : Jalousie

**Bonjour à tous! Comment vous allez ?  
Je reviens après un moment avec le chapitre 16 (petite dédicace à Mama qui a deviné inconsciemment le sujet de ce chapitre)! J'essaye vraiment d'être régulière mais ce n'est vraisemblablement mon truc!  
J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le marquage

« - Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Granger.

\- Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que ça représente. Une fois marquée, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Même si nous réussissons à sortir de cet endroit, je devrais tous les jours observer cette signature gravée dans ma peau. A tout jamais.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu ne le fais pas de toi-même, ils te l'imposeront et je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles qu'on te marque de force.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Et indispensable, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. Ça te permettra d'être en forme malgré le nombre de repas restreints dans la journée.

\- Je suis forte, je peux m'exercer à la magie intuitive sans être marquée.

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Plus les semaines passeront, plus la fatigue pèsera sur tes épaules et tu seras reconnaissante de l'avoir fait pour te rassasier du peu de repas qu'on t'offrira sur une journée.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, de toute façon.

\- Exactement. Je sais que c'est très rude comme méthode, mais tu dois l'accepter parce que tu seras marquée, de gré ou de force.

\- Charmant. »

Je comprenais tout à fait le raisonnement de Malfoy mais avais malgré tout du mal à accepter ce marquage. Ma peau allait être souillée par le souvenir de ces sous terrains et je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer.

La soupe répugnante qu'on m'offrait, à moi et aux autres femelles, comme repas ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de plus. Mon corps avait besoin de plus.

« - Où veux-tu le faire ?

\- Quoi ? »

Malfoy parut exaspéré.

« - Le marquage, Granger. »

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes.

« - La nuque. C'est l'endroit où il sera le plus caché, grâce à mes cheveux.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Nous devrions y aller, il va se faire tard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire demain ?

\- Je préfère le faire au plus vite. Les Initiaux doivent déjà se poser des questions à ce propos, autant en terminer avec ça avant qu'ils ne décident d'entrer en action, de te marquer eux-mêmes et selon leurs méthodes. »

Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons de dégoût à l'idée de me faire marquer par les Initiaux en personnes.

« - Allons-y. »

Les couloirs se succédaient sans que je ne sache, à un seul moment, où nous étions. Malfoy semblait s'y retrouver comme dans son propre manoir, marchant avec rapidité et empruntant différents passages sans aucune hésitation sur la direction à prendre.

Après de longues minutes, une porte en bois semblable à l'ensemble des autres portes présentes dans cet endroit apparut devant nos yeux. La différence de celle-ci fut le nom gravé sur le bois, à hauteur de mes yeux.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte sans même s'annoncer et me pria de passer devant lui. J'entrais dans une pièce simple, sobre et peu décorée. Une créature était attablée face à ce qui semblait être un très grand livre. Il en tournait les pages d'une extrême douceur, comme si elles allaient se déchirer sous le mouvement.

Le blond se racla la gorge, la créature releva lentement la tête et eut un sourire malicieux.

« - Thanatos Malfoy, j'attendais votre venue. Les Initiaux commençaient à se poser des questions.

\- Pouvons-nous faire ça rapidement ? J'aimerais rentrer avant la nuit.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Il serait dangereux de circuler dans les couloirs après une certaine heure, surtout avec une femelle comme la vôtre. »

Le ton de la créature se fit taquin. Il s'avança et se posta face à moi, quelques centimètres nous séparant à peine.

« - Je m'appelle Thanatos Fayer, Anael pour les intimes. »

Je regardais Malfoy d'une façon qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui, une idée germant dans mon esprit malicieux et fier.

Il me croyait jalouse ? Pari tenu.

« - Enchantée, Anael. Je m'appelle Hermione. »

Anael parut surpris, bien qu'heureux que j'emploie son prénom en plus de me présenter sous mon nom d'humaine. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il me regarda de bas en haut, semblant analyser la marchandise.

« - De même, Hermione. Je vais rapidement regarder les notes prises durant vos épreuves, je reviens. »

Sachant que Malfoy me regardait, je faisais couler mon regard sur le dos de la créature avant d'arriver à ses fesses sur lesquelles je m'attardais exagérément. Je le sentis gigoter dans mon dos, avant qu'il ne se penche pour atteindre mon oreille.

« - Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu veux des multiplettes, peut-être ? »

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge, surprise qu'il réagisse si rapidement.

« - Non ça va, il a d'assez grosses fe… »

Malfoy plaqua sa main sur ma bouche avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, la créature revenant vers nous, des feuilles en mains. Il se dégagea avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux et nous analyse suspicieusement.

« - Votre dossier semble parfait, Hermione. Vous pouvez me suivre, je vais vous montrer les motifs et les couleurs que nous proposons. »

Je regardais Malfoy, ce dernier voulant m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau d'Anael.

« - Je peux y aller seule, Maître. Vous aurez la surprise de voir ce que j'ai choisi. »

Il grommela quelques mots et je partis à la suite du Thanatos. Ce dernier s'installa derrière son bureau, tandis que je me postais à son dos. Il me montra les différents motifs de marquage, sans que je ne m'y concentre vraiment. J'étais trop occupée à me pencher de façon à ce que mon buste touche son dos, tout en faisant semblant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Malfoy, face à nous, avait énormément de mal à se contenir, je le voyais. Ses poings étaient crispés, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'espace de nos corps qui était en contact et sa jalousie était palpable.

Anael, voyant que mon Maître ne réagissait pas, en profita. Il se leva, face à moi, et m'invita à m'asseoir à sa place en jugeant bon de m'y aider, ses mains sur mes hanches. Malfoy ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il se retourna et regarda ailleurs, faisant exprès d'ignorer les regards que je lui lançais depuis quelques minutes.

Je me concentrais sur les feuilles étalées sur le bureau et choisit le premier motif qui me semblait potable. Je ne comptais pas le montrer, de toute façon.

Je retournais près du blond et, à peine étais-je arrivée à sa hauteur, il me retourna dos à lui et me plaqua contre son torse. Surprise pendant un moment par cette initiative, je ne réagis pas. Il avait noué ses mains sur mon ventre et posé sa tête négligemment contre mon épaule, son souffle glissant de ma nuque au reste de mon corps parcouru de frissons.

Sa voix, tendue, résonna près de mon oreille.

« - Peu importe à quoi tu joues, je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. »

Je repris rapidement contenance et dénouait ses mains avant de lui faire face.

« - Sinon quoi ? »

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et ne quittaient plus les miens.

« - Ne t'engages pas là-dedans, Granger. »

Je souriais d'une façon que lui seul maitrisait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« - Le problème, _Maître_ ,… »

Je m'approchais de lui, collant ma poitrine contre son torse et me soulevait sur la pointe des pieds, atteignant son visage. Des frissons perceptibles se firent voir sur sa nuque tandis qu'il ne disait mot, se concentrant uniquement sur le rapprochement physique qui était en train de s'opérer.

« - C'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous obéir, aujourd'hui. »

Je déposais mes lèvres au coin des siennes dans un léger baiser, sentant peu à peu que je me laissais avoir par mon propre jeu. Je me détournais néanmoins de lui, échappant à son regard qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'une de désir.

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et attendait que Anael finisse les préparations pour me marquer. Malfoy derrière mon dos, je ne pouvais observer son visage mais devinais facilement son expression fermée.

« - Dégage ta nuque, je vais commencer. »

La voix de la créature me fit sursauter, étonnée qu'il soit passé au tutoiement. Le blond réagit immédiatement.

« - Qui t'as permis autant de familiarités avec ma femelle, Thanatos Anael ? Contente-toi de faire ton boulot, tu seras un bon chien. »

Ni une ni deux, la créature s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, tourna lentement la tête et se précipita sur Malfoy avant même que mon cri de surprise ne sorte de ma bouche. Plaqué contre le mur, le blond ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné, il semblait même encore plus en colère. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« - Je te conseille de calmer tes pulsions, Thanatos Malfoy. N'oublie pas qui tu es dans ce sous terrain.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu es ici pour une seule et unique chose, alors tâche de l'effectuer correctement. Nous sommes deux créatures dans cette pièce. Si combat il doit y avoir, je ne parierais pas sur toi.

\- Tu te penses plus fort que tout le monde, plus résistant, plus puissant. Redescends de ton nuage et regarde autour de toi, tu déçois tout le monde. »

L'incompréhension se fit voir dans ses yeux et Malfoy interrogea la créature du regard.

« - Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, le grand Thanatos Malfoy se mettrait dans de tels états pour une femelle ? Tu es devenu faible, et tu as laissé ton instinct prendre le dessus sur ce que tu es au fond de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas faible. Je protège ce qui est à moi. Tu aurais dû en faire autant avec ta femme lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. »

Cette fois dans une rage folle, la créature assena un coup de poing magistral à Malfoy, qui ne bougea presque pas. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et, après un coup d'œil vers moi, il poussa son adversaire loin de lui.

« - Je ne répondrais pas à cette attaque gratuite, si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu sais qui sera le gagnant, et je ne souhaite pas avoir plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà avec les Initiaux. Sois gentil, occupe-toi de ma femelle. »

Malfoy, de toute sa hauteur, dominait clairement la créature qui semblait minuscule. Il se décolla du mur et dépassa son adversaire afin de me rejoindre.

Avant qu'Anael n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, Malfoy l'empoigna par la gorge.

« - Mal… Maître ! »

Ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce que je disais, le blond chuchota si bas que je crus ne pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

« - Touches ma femelle une seule seconde de trop et je t'arrache ce qui te rend viril. Compris ? »

Thanatos Anael hocha la tête positivement, n'ayant d'autre choix.

« - Bien. »

La tension ne retomba pas tout le long du marquage. Un silence presque religieux dont seules mes respirations coupaient le calme s'était installé.

Alors qu'Anael terminait sa tâche, il s'accroupit et posa sa main au sol en fermant les yeux. Je ne détachais pas mon regard de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Presque instantanément, le sol s'évapora pour laisser place à une eau bleue resplendissante, ne reflétant pas l'état boueux de ce sous terrain. Sans même entrer en contact avec, Anael fit tournoyer le liquide en l'air avant de le faire atterrir au creux de sa main.

L'eau flottait au-dessus de sa main, comme vivante. Des étoiles plein les yeux, j'observais cette magie avec admiration avant qu'il n'approche le liquide de ma nouvelle marque. Il fit descendre l'eau le long de mon cou, où elle disparut.

« - Vous pouvez lâcher vos cheveux, nous avons fini. »

J'obéissais, étonnée de ne sentir aucune goutte couler le long de mon dos.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Anael m'interrogea du regard.

« - J'ai extrait l'eau de la terre, une eau plus pure que toutes autres. Elle permet à la marque de cicatriser instantanément grâce aux vertus que j'y ai ajoutées.

\- C'est… magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu une magie capable de maîtriser les éléments comme vous le faites, avec tant de facilités.

\- Nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs uniquement pour faire le mal, femelle Malfoy. Nous aussi, nous sommes capables de belle magie.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez maîtriser tous les éléments, sans exception ? »

Sans me répondre, la créature leva la main si rapidement que j'eus un mouvement de recul. Suivant son mouvement, le sol à ses pieds avait obéi et une sculpture abstraite s'était élevée. D'autres manipulations complexes de la créature permirent à l'eau, le vent et le feu de s'ajouter à l'œuvre. Bientôt l'eau avait enroulé le sommet de la forme, le vent avait balayé le surplus de terre et avait donné des traits humains à la terre. Le feu enroulait le tout dans un long manteau.

Une femme était apparue. Elle était fine, d'une taille moyenne et très belle. Je remarquais néanmoins ses cheveux clairs, caractéristique des Thanatos. Je regardais la créature avec interrogation, avant de surprendre son regard triste.

« - Oui, femelle. Nous maîtrisons tous les éléments. Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous. »

Sans poser plus de questions, j'acquiesçais, me levais du siège et rejoignais Malfoy déjà prêt à sortir de la pièce. J'étais encore positivement étonnée, bien qu'inquiète, par les nombreux pouvoirs des Thanatos. Comme Anael l'avait dit, ils étaient capables de belle magie, peut-être même plus belle que celle des sorciers. La façon dont il dominait l'eau, entre autre, me faisait penser à Hagrid et ses nombreuses créatures. Il avait établi un contact avec les éléments, comme s'il pouvait communiquer silencieusement avec eux.

Je me tournais une dernière fois vers Anael. La sculpture n'avait pas disparue et il ne la quittait plus des yeux.

« - C'est votre femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta, surpris que je l'observe. Il acquiesça tristement, sans aucun mot.

« - Elle était très belle, je suis désolée pour ce que mon Maître a dit. Vous auriez fait un parfait amant. »

Il ricana doucement et se tourna pour me regarder. Reconnaissant, il m'accorda un signe de tête auquel je répondis, heureuse de lui avoir rendu le sourire.

Je rejoignais Malfoy, posté devant l'entrée de la pièce. Il eut un sourire en coin en me voyant. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules en marchant.

« - Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me fais cocu, Granger. »

Je pouffais en repoussant son bras là d'où il venait et le suivait à travers les couloirs.

« - Qui sait ? Tu devrais te méfier de lui, c'est une concurrence indéniable.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre. Je ne veux plus avoir à défendre notre « relation » comme j'ai dû le faire pendant ce marquage. »

Je m'arrêtais au milieu du couloir, choquée.

« - Avances, tu veux ? Je préfère ne pas trainer ici la nuit.

\- Je rêve, tu essaies de me faire croire que cette crise de jalousie n'en était pas réellement une ?

\- Je ne te fais croire en rien, c'est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi mens-tu de cette façon ?

\- Je ne mens pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux ? »

N'ayant rien à rétorquer, j'ouvrais la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Vexée, j'avançais dans le couloir jusqu'à le dépasser.

« - Granger, tu vas te perdre.

\- Et toi c'est ta fierté qui va te perdre, on sera deux comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu dis.

\- Sans blague ! »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. La porte de notre chambre apparut et j'y entrais la première, m'enfermant directement dans la salle de bain.

J'étais vexée. Voire pire, j'étais totalement blessée dans mon égo. J'avais tout fait pour rendre ce débile jaloux et je ne récoltais absolument rien. J'étais pourtant certaine de ce que j'avais vu, il était en colère tout le long du rendez-vous. En colère, oui, mais jaloux ? Au final, pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais fait tant de mal ?

Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains en un cri retenu de justesse. Malfoy était mon seul repère ici, le seul sur lequel je pouvais compter et je m'en rendais bien compte. Je n'aimais pas dépendre de quelqu'un de cette façon mais dans un monde comme celui-ci, tenter de s'en sortir seul relevait de l'impossibilité. Il était imbu de lui-même, invivable, impoli, sarcastique, antipathique et fier. Mais il était là. Il était _vivant_.

Pourquoi avais-je voulu le rendre jaloux ? Pourquoi avais-je été vexée d'entendre qu'il ne l'était pas ? J'aurais simplement aimé savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs fois entre nous. Mais que s'était-il passé, finalement ? Un rapprochement physique entre deux adolescents coincés dans un endroit morbide, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je soupirais face au miroir, j'avais une tête horrible. Une partie du marquage se voyait malgré la masse de cheveux qui en recouvrait la majorité. Il ne me faisait pas mal, je ne le sentais déjà plus.

Décidée à sortir de la salle de bain, je prenais une grande inspiration et entrais de nouveau dans la chambre. Malfoy était allongé sur son lit, comme à son habitude et regardait le plafond. Il tourna la tête vers moi lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Depuis quand ce que je fais dans la salle de bain t'intéresse, Malfoy ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

\- Je regardais juste ma marque.

\- Tu mens.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

Il se leva, me rejoignit près de la porte séparant la chambre de la salle de bain.

« - Tu touches constamment à tes cheveux quand tu es stressée ou quand tu essaies de me mentir, et tu te mords la lèvre.

\- Je peux te mentir quand je le veux, Malfoy.

\- Bien, essaye. »

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mordant ma lèvre inférieure comme précédemment.

« - J'aime beaucoup tes yeux. »

Son regard se fit plus sérieux, s'attardant sur mes lèvres. Il avança, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à toucher la porte de la salle de bain avec mon dos. Tout en parlant, il empoigna mes cheveux et les rassembla sur mon épaule droite.

« - C'est étrange, tu n'as pas touché tes cheveux en disant cette phrase. J'aurais tendance à croire que tu ne mentais pas, cette fois.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- Je ne fais que constater, Granger. »

Je ne répondais pas, n'ayant rien à rétorquer.

« - Tu es une piètre menteuse. Maintenant que je connais l'effet qu'ont mes yeux sur toi, je vais pouvoir en profiter.

\- Tes yeux n'ont aucun effet sur moi, arrête de penser que tu envoûtes toutes les filles.

\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain.

\- Je suis la preuve du contraire. »

Il ricana avec suffisance.

« - Si tu savais à quel point tu n'es pas convaincante. »

Un silence tendu s'installa, il était toujours très proche de moi et je ne pouvais reculer davantage. Il gardait ses yeux fixés aux miens, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. Il avait peut-être raison au final, ses yeux étaient vraiment beaux.

Il leva sa main droite et la posa doucement sur la marque maintenant bien visible. Il en retraça les contours, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens, comme pour repérer la moindre faille dans mon expression. Ses doigts étaient froids et faisaient s'hérisser les poils de mon cou contre mon gré. Je luttais pour garder mes yeux ouverts et mon masque de froideur au visage. Plus ses doigts montaient haut sur ma nuque, plus mes barrières s'amenuisaient.

J'avais terriblement envie de tendre mon cou vers lui afin de lui donner le plus d'espace possible, et je finis par le faire. Je fermais enfin les yeux et le laissait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je l'entendis s'approcher, et je sentis bientôt son souffle contre mon oreille gauche.

Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Celles de Malfoy s'amusaient à laisser passer son souffle chaud et rapide de mon oreille à mon cou, sans jamais toucher ma peau. Il posa sa main droite sur ma taille et s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi, son torse et son bassin désormais collés aux miens.

Ses lèvres finirent par se poser sous mon oreille, avec lenteur, avant de parcourir le reste de mon cou. Il posa quelques fois ses lèvres sur ma peau avant de se reculer pour me faire face. J'avais les joues brûlantes et je respirais rapidement, j'avais été obligée de fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer au blond à quel point ce qu'il faisait à mon cou me plaisait plus que de raison.

J'ouvrais finalement les yeux et croisais deux perles grises intenses à quelques centimètres de moi. Intense, tout l'était. L'atmosphère était intense, son regard était intense, ses gestes étaient intenses. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à ce moment. Je voulais ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Son visage s'approcha, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa respiration rencontra la mienne. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Plus rien dans ses yeux ne me faisait douter. Il voulait que ça arrive, lui aussi.

Il était temps que je l'arrête, quelques secondes de plus et ce serait trop tard pour lui comme pour moi. Je le devais, j'étais obligée. A quoi est-ce que ça nous mènerait ? Nous n'étions même pas amis, simplement des prisonniers forcés à cohabiter.

Alors que nos lèvres entamaient le dernier centimètre qui les séparait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et vint claquer contre le mur en un bruit sourd.

« - MALFOY. »

Je repoussais brusquement le blond de moi, surprise et ne désirant pas que l'intrus remarque notre proximité exagérée. Je remettais mes cheveux sur mes deux épaules tandis que Malfoy se raclait la gorge en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ginny s'était arrêtée, totalement paniquée, sur le pas de la porte et n'avait vraisemblablement pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weaslette ?

\- Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Maître Teryel, il m'a dit de venir te chercher en urgence.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire devant Hermione… »

Le blond me jeta un regard indescriptible.

« - Elle le saura dès que je serais revenu, de toute façon.

\- Très bien. Un Thanatos a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre, il s'est suicidé. Sa femelle est dans tous ses états, les Initiaux sont débordés. Ils aimeraient que tu t'occupes de la femelle et que tu lui trouve un nouveau Maître, sinon ils devront la tuer. »

Malfoy ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« - Je vais essayer d'éviter qu'elle meure, dans ce cas. Allons-y.

\- Je ne viens pas, Maître Teryel ne veut pas que j'interfère dans ce genre de… trucs. Si tu veux bien, je vais rester tenir compagnie à Hermione jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

\- Ton Maître est au courant que tu restes ici ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est d'accord. »

Malfoy se retourna vers moi, j'étais restée silencieuse tout le long de l'échange, essayant d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il allait faire avec la femelle dont il devait s'occuper. Il s'approcha de moi, sembla hésiter, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se pencher discrètement à mon oreille.

« - Je devrais être jaloux plus souvent. »

Je rougis instantanément, tandis qu'il se reculait et partait de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ginny cria dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

« - TU AS DES CHOSES A ME RACONTER, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. »

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Ces deux là deviennent proches, et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le grand Malfoy!**

 **Ginny a interrompu un si beau moment, ne me tuez pas!**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	18. Chapter 17 : Réunion de crise

**Bonsoir à tous! Oui, la légende dit que j'existe encore, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sur nos deux héros préférés!  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le courage d'écrire ces derniers temps, mais je me suis rattrapée assez rapidement donc les chapitres vont (si je suis courageuse) arriver avec moins de mois d'écarts!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Réunion de crise**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis ma conversation avec Ginny. J'avais été forcée de lui raconter la vérité. Ou du moins, ce que je pensais l'être.

Je restais persuadée, au grand dam de ma meilleure amie, que Malefoy n'était pas sur le point de m'embrasser ce jour-là. Peu importe ce qu'il comptait faire, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Nous avions discuté des heures entières, jusqu'au retour du blond. Elle m'avait conseillé de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce que je considérais comme étant la meilleure des solutions pour éviter un malaise.

Cette journée me rappelait, avec nostalgie, toutes les soirées que nous avions passé ensemble, enfermées dans notre chambre au Terrier, à parler pendant des heures, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Les ronflements des garçons dans la chambre adjacente berçant nos chuchotements excités, nous n'étions que des enfants. Les responsabilités ne nous atteignaient pas, mais voilà plusieurs années que notre vie était mise en jeu dans le monde des sorciers.

Nous étions des adolescents devenus adultes par nécessité, et non par choix. La vie ne nous avait pas épargné. Voldemort, et maintenant les Thanatos.

Après avoir vaincu un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps avec mes meilleurs amis, je me retrouvais kidnappée par des créatures encore inconnues de tous. Seule et soumise, je ne comptais que sur Ginny, Malefoy et moi-même pour nous sortir d'ici.

Mais j'étais fatiguée de me battre, je n'avais qu'une envie remonter le temps et réapparaître dans la chambre de Ginny, où nos seules inquiétudes étaient les garçons. Une larme roula le long de ma joue et atterrit sans bruit sur mon oreiller. Qu'avions-nous fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Couchée sur la paillasse qui me servait de lit, je regardais fixement le plafond, comme espérant qu'il me réconforte. J'étais seule. Littéralement. Malefoy partait, tous les jours, aux petites heures du matin et ne revenait que lorsque mon sommeil était bien trop lourd. Je ne le voyais presque plus, il était absent pendant des heures et ne rentrait dans notre chambre que pour dormir. Je n'avais jamais l'occasion de parler avec lui de notre évasion, car il était plus que temps de mettre en place notre plan.

Nous avions décidé, cependant, de mettre Ginny dans la confidence. Toute aide était la bienvenue. Mais cela ne s'était pas révélé très utile. Ginny, aussi abandonnée que je l'étais par son Maître, était enfermée dans sa chambre et ne pouvait pas en sortir. Malefoy m'avait donné le même ordre, à mon plus grand malheur.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais devenir totalement folle à rester enfermée ici. Le plan allait avancer, Malefoy ou pas.

J'enfilais rapidement mon collier, même s'il ne m'était d'aucune utilité. Les Thanatos savaient que les femelles n'étaient plus autorisées à sortir seules depuis le suicide d'une des créatures. J'étais tout de même plus rassurée en le portant.

Je me redressais, les membres engourdis par l'inactivité, et m'approchait de la porte. Je l'ouvrais, passant discrètement ma tête en dehors afin de repérer une éventuelle créature. La voix était libre, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Silencieusement, je sortais et fermais la porte derrière moi, avant de courir à toute allure vers une destination m'étant encore inconnue. Je devais avant tout m'éloigner des chambres.

Je ne croisais personne, à ma plus grande surprise, et arrivais rapidement dans un couloir que je reconnu comme étant celui que nous avions emprunté le jour de mon marquage. Je m'arrêtais, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, et réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Si je me souvenais bien, le bureau d'Anael (la créature s'étant occupée de mon marquage) était proche des bureaux médicaux dans lesquels j'avais passé mes épreuves. Si je trouvais l'appartement d'Anael, je trouvais les bureaux médicaux, et tous les dossiers sur chaque Thanatos vivant ici. Sur les Initiaux.

Un sourire d'excitation aux lèvres, je repris ma course à travers les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre mon objectif. La porte du bureau d'Anael apparut dans mon champ de vision. Au lieu de tourner à gauche vers elle, je continuais mon chemin et atteignait la première pièce des épreuves.

Je m'arrêtais dans ma course et, silencieusement, je m'approchais de la porte. Aussi doucement que je le pouvais, je m'appuyais contre le bois et y collait mon oreille, dans l'espoir de ne rien entendre à l'intérieur. Le silence étant d'or, je glissais ma main contre la poignée et l'abaissa d'un coup sec. Rien ne se produisit.

« - Merde ! »

Je chuchotais. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Je répétais mon action plusieurs fois, ajoutant le poids de mon corps contre la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Un son saccadé. Horrifiée, je m'arrêtais nette et m'éloignais de l'entrée avec les yeux exorbités. Alors que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus intense et proche, je me retournais brusquement, avec l'intention de courir dans le sens inverse comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul pas. Je me cognais de pleine face contre un corps étranger et senti des doigts glacés attraper mes mains et les lier contre mon dos. Alors que je criais de surprise en me débâtant, une deuxième créature arriva et attrapa violemment mes jambes, tandis que son collègue me tenait par les bras.

Maintenue en planche par les deux créatures, j'essayais de donner des coups de pieds à celui qui me tenait les chevilles, sans jamais y arriver.

« - Arrête de bouger, femelle, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Nyx, tiens la bien, nous allons la conduire à la salle de réunion. »

Je criais.

« - Non ! Je suis la femelle Malfoy, lâchez-moi immédiatement. »

La créature à mes pieds sembla hésiter, un moment.

« - Eoles, réfléchis. Si Thanatos Malefoy apprend que nous avons fait du mal à sa femelle, nous pouvons dire au revoir aux chasses.

\- Nous allons la conduire à la salle de réunion parce qu'elle a enfreint nos règles en essayant d'entrer là où il lui était interdit d'aller. Les Initiaux choisiront son sort.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'en sortira si ce sont les Initiaux qui…

\- Thanatos Malefoy est avec eux, ils décideront ensemble d'une punition. »

J'essayais de m'opposer, avant de me rendre compte qu'ils m'avaient rendue muette. La bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, je me débattais dans leurs bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils me déposent, à genoux, au sol.

Je les regardais, face à moi, et fut happée par le regard bleu du Thanatos qui était nommé Nyx. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher mes yeux des siens et, en quelques secondes, je tombais dans le noir total.

Je sentais des bras forts me porter comme une princesse, ma tête nichée dans le cou de l'inconnu. Je me rappelais soudainement ce qui s'était passé, et m'agitais doucement. J'avais si mal à la tête qu'il m'était impossible de bouger davantage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été droguée.

« - Elle s'est réveillée. Elle n'a pas encore repris toutes ses forces, dépêchons-nous. »

Je grognais à l'entente de la voix rauque d'une des créatures qui m'avait attaqué. Nyx, parce que c'était lui, resserra sa prise et accéléra le pas. Je n'ouvrais même pas les yeux, beaucoup trop faible.

J'entendis de lourdes portes s'ouvrir, et une voix nous accueillit.

« - Où étiez-vous ? L'alarme dans les bureaux médicaux a sonné et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'envoyer des hommes que vous étiez déjà sur place.

\- Nous ne sommes pas chasseurs pour rien, Thanatos.

\- Qui est-ce ? »

Eoles prit la parole.

« - C'est elle qui a déclenché l'alarme. Elle essayait d'entrer dans les bureaux quand nous sommes arrivés.

\- Ah, bien. Nous avons une fouineuse parmi nos femelles, à ce que je vois.

\- C'est la femelle Malefoy. »

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel j'ouvrais péniblement un œil pour observer la scène. Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'une créature m'étant encore inconnue à l'entrée de la salle de réunion, avant que je ne retombe dans un état semi-comateux.

« - J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse. Regardez-là, on dirait que son esprit a quitté son corps. Si Thanatos Malefoy la voit dans cet état, vous pouvez nous dire adieu.

\- Nous l'avons simplement endormie, si je peux dire ça de cette façon. Elle se débattait, nous étions obligés de faire ça si nous voulions l'amener jusqu'ici sans qu'elle ne se blesse.

\- Vous direz ça à son Maître. Je suis certain qu'il sera très content de voir à quel point vous vous préoccupez de la santé de sa femelle.

\- Si Thanatos Malefoy a quelque chose à dire, je serais très heureux de lui exposer ma façon de voir les choses. Après tout, c'est lui qui la laisse traîner. »

Je nous sentis avancer et j'entendis rapidement des portes se fermer derrière nous.

J'ouvrais les yeux, reprenant peu à peu mes forces. Nous étions dans une pièce que j'avais déjà visitée, lors d'un entretien avec les Initiaux. Les fresques dessinées aux murs me rappelèrent l'histoire tragique qui avait conduit à l'apparition des Thanatos.

Je levais doucement la tête et regardais face à moi, où étaient réunies environ 5 créatures. Dont Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée.

« - Maîtres, nous avons trouvés qui avait déclenché l'alarme. »

Teryel et Malefoy, qui étaient dos à nous, côtes à côtes, se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Lorsqu'il me vit, l'horreur passa sur le visage du blond. Il parut inquiet, mais ce sentiment fit place à la déception. Il s'approcha rapidement de la créature qui me portait, et parla d'une voix chargée de reproches tandis que mes yeux se refermaient d'épuisement.

« - Que lui as-tu fait, Chasseur ?

\- Elle essayait d'entrer dans les bureaux médicaux. »

Eoles avait répondu pour son accolyte.

« - Je ne te demande pas la raison de sa présence, je te demande ce que tu lui a infligé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Je jure sur Merope que je te tuerais sans pitié si je juge ton excuse illégitime.

\- Je l'ai juste plongée dans un sommeil particulièrement profond, Thanatos. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel une haine palpable flottait dans l'air. Je sentis deux mains entourer mon visage, j'ouvrais les yeux et croisais deux perles anthracites.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Je grognais ce qui ressemblait à un « oui ». D'autres mains prirent la place de celles de Nyx, plus chaleureuses, plus rassurantes. Je passais des bras de la créature à ceux du blond. Je nichais ma tête dans sa nuque et soufflait de bien-être, il frissonna. Je le sentis me déplacer à travers la pièce et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma tête avant de me coucher sur un tissu doux, que je devinais être un canapé.

Je n'avais toujours pas suffisamment de force pour tenir debout, mais je pouvais ouvrir les yeux et, bien que j'aurai préféré ne rien voir, je fus contrainte d'observer Malefoy mettre un coup de poing monumental à Eoles, qui se laissa faire.

« - Peu m'importe où tu as trouvé ma femelle, et peu m'importe ce qu'elle faisait. Je suis le seul à avoir l'autorisation de la toucher, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Eoles, tenant son nez en sang, se redressa et transmis par ses yeux toute la haine qu'il semblait ressentir envers Malefoy.

« - Putain, tu te prends vraiment pour le Maitre ici ? Les règles sont les règles, et elle en a brisé plus d'une aujourd'hui. Elle est sortie seule, elle a essayé d'entrer là où il lui était interdit d'aller et nous a presque blessés, Nyx et moi.

\- Et quelle règle, exactement, t'autorise à lever la main sur ce qui m'appartient ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Eoles ne trouva pas de réponse. Le blond se détourna, et fit face aux Initiaux, restés silencieux depuis.

« - Maîtres, je me retire jusqu'à demain matin des discussions. »

Teryel prit la parole.

« - Je ne crois pas, Thanatos.

\- Vous pouvez faire sans moi pendant quelques heures, je dois m'occuper de…

\- Ta femelle doit être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne peut pas désobéir aux règles comme bon lui semble sans en retenir quelque chose.

\- Je m'occuperais de la punir, c'est mon rôle en tant que Maître.

\- Cette affaire n'est plus de ton ressort, Thanatos Malfoy. »

Teryel restait tout à fait calme, ce qui étonnant de sa part, tandis que le blond s'énervait à vue d'œil. Nyx intervint.

« - Maîtres, si je peux me permettre, c'est moi qui ai été chercher la femelle. Avec tout mon respect, vous vous trompez sur ses intentions. Elle n'essayait pas d'ouvrir la porte, en réalité, elle avait l'air perdue.

\- Pardon ? »

Eoles semblait choqué des aveux de son collègue, le regardant avec interrogation. Les Initiaux étaient impassibles, et Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nyx, nous l'avons clairement vue s'acharner sur la poignée de la porte !

\- C'est faux, elle était devant quand nous sommes arrivés mais elle ne la regardait même pas. Je pense qu'elle cherchait surtout un moyen de retrouver son chemin vers sa chambre.

\- Et pourquoi en serait-elle sortie, sachant pertinemment que depuis le suicide aucune femelle ne peut gambader seule ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis certain que son but n'était pas d'entrer dans les bureaux médicaux. Pour faire quoi ? Dormir sur le lit du médecin ? Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant dans ce local, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Si elle voulait vraiment fouiner, elle serait venue écouter aux portes, interroger des créatures, or aucune créature ne circule dans les couloirs ces temps-ci et elle ne connait pas le chemin jusqu'ici. »

Son raisonnement était infaillible, accentuant la colère de son compagnon de chasse.

« - Je rêve, Nyx, réveille-toi ! Elle t'a jeté un sort, cette sale sang-de-bourbe de sorcière ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à l'entente de l'insulte proférée par Eoles. Je vis Malefoy se raidir, mais il fut le seul à réagir.

« - Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas et que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une femelle à toi, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de tuer les femelles des autres. »

Nyx réduit, une nouvelle fois, Eoles au silence. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nyx mentait effrontément devant les Initiaux. Mon esprit était peut-être embrumé, mais je me souvenais avoir été prise sur le fait, en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte en jurant. Je ne savais pas s'il nous protégeait, Malefoy et moi, ou s'il souhaitait simplement ennuyer son collègue, mais le fait est qu'il me sauvait la vie.

Addanc, un des Initiaux, ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« - Nous te faisons confiance, Nyx, mais je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de poser la question à la principale intéressée, qui nous écoute gentiment depuis 10 minutes.

\- Elle est trop faible, Addanc.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Thanatos Malefoy. Reste à ta place et laisse-nous faire notre travail. »

Addanc s'approcha du fauteuil où j'étais couchée, m'invita à me lever et me conduit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, face à Eoles, Nyx, Malefoy et les 3 Initiaux.

« - Pourquoi es-tu sortie de ta chambre, femelle ? »

Une seule et unique question. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais répondre. La panique remplaçait la force, les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je les fermais pour les empêcher de couler. Un mal de tête horrible m'empêchait de réfléchir, mes oreilles sifflaient et je n'entendais même plus ma propre voix. Soudain, tout ce bruit cessa.

J'ouvrais les yeux et captait le regard de Malefoy, inquiet.

« - Je suis sortie parce que j'ai entendu du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de notre chambre. Comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Je me suis cachée, j'avais peur, et quand le bruit a cessé, j'ai ouvert la porte pour voir qui était là mais il n'y avait personne. Je suis sortie et j'ai parcouru les couloirs pour trouver celui qui avait essayé d'entrer, et j'ai finis par me perdre. »

Simple et efficace, j'avais presque envie de sourire de satisfaction.

« - Tout cela semble cohérent. Tu devrais faire davantage attention à ta femelle, Thanatos Malefoy, nous ne savons pas ce qui traîne dans les couloirs ces temps-ci.

\- J'en prendrais soin.

\- Chasseurs, ramenez femelle Malefoy dans sa chambre, nous devons encore discuter un moment. »

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, en m'encadrèrent en me conduisant vers l'entrée.

Une fois les lourdes portes fermées dans notre dos, je soupirais de soulagement. J'avais approché la mort de trop près à mon goût.

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Eoles, de sa voix chargée de reproches, s'adressait à son acolyte tout en gardant le regard résolument droit devant lui.

« - Je sais ce qu'elle a essayé de faire, je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Non, mais tu es suicidaire.

\- Je devais une faveur à Malfoy.

\- Quelle genre de faveur, au juste ?

\- C'est entre lui et moi. Contente-toi de me faire confiance.

\- Tu m'as fait passer pour un menteur auprès des Initiaux, et je t'en voudrais à jamais pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé mon frère. Malfoy avait réellement besoin de moi sur le coup, je ne pouvais pas laisser les Initiaux faire du mal à sa femelle après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »

Eoles acquiesça en grognant, sceptique.

Je reconnus peu à peu les chemins menant à ma chambre. Les Chasseurs, après s'être assurés que j'étais enfermée, partirent et la solitude me tordit les entrailles pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Le contre coup de la peur et de l'excitation me retomba sur les épaules, et les larmes dévalèrent mes joues pâles et creuses. Assise sur le lit conjugal, je tentais de retenir les sanglots qui s'échappaient de ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle. J'avais désespérément besoin de sortir de cet endroit, je voulais plus que jamais revoir le visage incertain de Ron, les yeux verts d'Harry, sentir les bras rassurants de mes amis autour de moi.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Et rien ne m'assurait que je pourrais un jour les revoir.

Je m'allongeais, repliais mes jambes contre mon corps et tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

De légères caresses dans mes cheveux me réveillèrent. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et tombais directement sur le visage dur de Malfoy au-dessus de moi.

« - Salut. »

Il avait chuchoté, gardant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, immobile. Comprenant soudainement pourquoi il me réveillait, je me levais du lit avec précipitation.

« - Oh, je suis désolée, je me suis endormie dans ton lit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en partir. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux dormir dedans.

\- Oh, hum… »

Il ne disait rien, assis sur le lit.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il releva les yeux vers moi, soupira et tapota la place vide du lit à ses côtés. Obéissant, je m'asseyais auprès de lui et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Il ne faisait pas attention à moi, son regard était perdu dans les couvertures fines.

« - Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de certaines choses. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

« - De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je ne sais même pas. »

Il laissa échapper un rire faible.

« - Malfoy, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Enfin, il leva les yeux vers moi.

« - Non, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il se leva, comme pour partir dans la salle de bain. Je le retins par le poignet juste à temps, et le forçait à se rassoir face à moi.

« - Si tu pensais t'en sortir avec un mensonge, tu te trompais. »

Il ne souriait même pas à ma remarque, et j'eus un instant peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« - Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis fatigué, je crois, et perdu. En colère.

\- Contre qui ?

\- Contre toi, Granger. »

Je ne fus pas si surprise, après cette longue journée je m'attendais à recevoir des reproches.

« - Ecoute, Malfoy,…

\- Non. Toi, écoutes moi. Est-ce que ça t'arrives de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Non, évidemment, vous êtes des putains de gryffondors bornés. Tu as risqué ta vie en agissant comme tu as agis aujourd'hui, et tu es vachement égoïste.

\- Egoïste ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

\- Oui, Granger, c'est moi qui te le dis. J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour toi du matin au soir. Dès que je passe la porte, je ne pense qu'au fait que si l'envie t'en prend, tu peux décider de te barrer comme bon te semble et ça me rend malade. Ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Tu es la seule et unique chose qui me permet de tenir ici. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. On est à deux dans cette merde, on forme un équilibre et si une partie s'effondre, l'autre en fait de même. Je ne peux simplement pas m'imaginer sortir d'ici sans toi, retourner à Poudlard sans pouvoir t'avoir à l'œil, ne pas te revoir gambader avec tes meilleurs amis. Tout ce qui m'énervait chez toi avant m'est indispensable maintenant parce que c'est grâce à ça que je tiens. C'est grâce à toi, putain. Mais ça, ton esprit de suicidaire semble l'oublier. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu m'a sur le dos maintenant. Avant, pendant et après notre sortie. Granger, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer Eoles tout à l'heure. Rien que savoir qu'il avait pu te mettre dans cet état me rendait fou. J'aurais pu tuer quiconque voulait te faire du mal, quitte à me porter préjudice au passage. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête d'enfreindre les lois parce que c'est non seulement ta vie que tu mets en péril, mais également la mienne. »

Je restais muette face à ce discours, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. Un silence s'installa, durant quelques secondes avant que je réagisse.

Sans réfléchir, je m'agenouillais face à lui, m'approchais et entourais sa nuque de mes bras en exerçant une petite pression.

Il se raidit, comme gêné, avant de passer ses propres bras autour de ma taille, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Presqu'à califourchon sur lui, j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou.

« - Je suis désolée, Malfoy. Tu as entièrement raison. On prend les risques à deux, maintenant. »

Il soupira, soulagé, et je reculais pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il me regardait intensément et, dans un élan, je déposais mes lèvres au coin des siennes. Lorsque je me reculais à nouveau, son regard alterna plusieurs fois de ma bouche à mes yeux.

« - Je… Je vais aller dormir. Il doit sûrement être tard. »

J'avais parlé d'une voix incertaine, encore moi-même troublée par le presque baiser que je venais de lui donner. Je tentais de me lever, dans le but de rejoindre mon propre lit mais fut retenue dans mon mouvement.

« - Que dis-tu de dormir dans un vrai lit ? »

Le blond souriait malicieusement, comme ayant totalement oublié la déclaration qu'il m'avait faite quelques minutes avant.

« - Est-ce que le grand Draco Malfoy me proposerait de dormir avec sa personne, dans son lit ?

\- Profites-en avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Sans me faire prier davantage, je m'allongeais sous les draps. D'un coup, Malfoy se leva, retira son t-shirt et déboutonna son pantalon. Je cachais mes yeux.

« - Malfoy ! Rhabilles toi par Merlin !

\- Attends Granger, tu as vraiment cru que je dormais habillé ? Ne fais pas ta prude et remercie tous les dieux de pouvoir dormir en compagnie d'un mâle bâti comme je le suis !

\- Tu as un égo surdimensionné.

\- Si ce n'était que mon égo… »

Je retirais mes mains de mes yeux et le regardait avec exaspération, ayant clairement compris l'allusion qui se cachait derrière ses paroles. Il souriait, fier de lui.

Il finit par s'installer à mes côtés, restant à une distance correcte de mon corps. J'eus à peine le temps de me sentir gênée que je tombais de sommeil, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

 **Vos avis ? Hermione l'a échappée belle et passe sa première nuit dans un vrai lit, avec un vrai homme (et pas des moindres)!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Vous connaissez la chanson, je réponds à vos reviews en PM donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours super plaisir !**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	19. Chapter 18 : Entraînements

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je ne vais pas parler de la rentrée ou quoi que ce soit, nous ne somme pas là pour ça ! Je vous souhaites quand même le meilleur. Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, après quelques semaines de blanc (désolée pour ça d'ailleurs) !**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **..**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Entraînements

Je me réveillais doucement, l'esprit embrumé et les sens encore endormis. J'étirais lentement mon corps et gémissais de bien-être. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et fis face au plafond lisse et blanc de notre chambre. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemars, mais le retour à la réalité était d'autant plus brutal.

Je me rappelais la veille, et me tournai instinctivement vers l'homme encore endormi à mes côtés. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux, son souffle était régulier et il paraissait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sans réfléchir, je repoussais doucement les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés et continuait de l'observer. Ses yeux, que je savais d'un bleu anthracite sous sa paupière, son nez fin et sa bouche si souvent déformée en un rictus méprisant.

Il bougea légèrement la tête et je retirais ma main de ses cheveux. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et Merlin sait comme ce serait gênant qu'il voit ce que je faisais quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient minuscules, comme dominées par les nuances de bleu de ses iris. Il se coucha sur le dos, soupira et s'étira, me poussant à me reculer afin d'éviter un coup de coude dans le visage. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche en le voyant bouger dans tous les sens pour détendre ses muscles. Il sursauta, ayant certainement oublié qu'il m'avait lui-même invité dans son lit la veille.

« - Putain, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Bonjour, Malfoy.

\- Mmmh. »

Je rigolais de nouveau face à cette mauvaise humeur indéniable dès le matin. J'avais cessé de le prendre mal, il était naturellement froid et je devrais m'y faire.

« - Il est quelle heure ? »

Toujours allongée à ses côtés, je le regardais avec exaspération.

« - C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ton horloge interne est vraiment pourrie. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tôt, le déjeuner n'est visiblement pas encore passé donc il doit être 7h, peut-être 8h.

\- Pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu le sais ?

\- C'est une des seules choses que je sais et que tu ne sais pas, je peux bien en profiter un peu non ? »

Un rictus aux lèvres, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'entendis rapidement l'eau couler, je me déplaçais de son côté du lit, encore chaud. Je fermais les yeux, tout en gardant l'oreille attentive, et plongeait ma tête dans son coussin sans vraiment savoir la raison. J'humais profondément le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Je restais là quelques minutes, prête à me rendormir lorsque l'eau se coupa. A contrecoeur, je retournais à ma place et attendit que le blond sorte pour prendre sa place.

Comme à son habitude, il sortit sans t-shirt. Sachant certainement exactement ce qu'il faisait, il laissa son pantalon pendre très bas sur ses hanches, me laissant une vue parfaite sur le début de son bassin. Je détournais les yeux, et rentrait avec précipitation dans la pièce, fière d'avoir réussi à empêcher des rougeurs d'apparaître. Je soufflais un bon coup, prit ma douche rapidement et sortait, habillée. Je m'installais face à lui, dans son lit et il engagea la conversation.

« - Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Je sais Malfoy, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à établir un plan. Ils sont tellement nombreux…

\- Ce n'est pas le nombre qui me fait peur. Si notre plan est bien construit, nous n'aurons même pas affaire aux Thanatos.

\- Nous n'avons même pas de plan.

\- Je pense en avoir un. »

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, étonnée par cette nouvelle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça dans ton dos mais tu ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici, c'était dangereux pour toi et nous avons déjà pris trop de risques.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis simplement arrangé avec Ginny pendant mes absences pour en savoir plus sur le rituel.

\- Le rituel ? Mais quel rituel, Malfoy ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Elle vit constamment avec Maître Teryel, elle était en première loge pour entendre pleins d'informations intéressantes sur la théorie dont tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois. Le feu.

\- Elle en sait plus que nous ?

\- Oh, oui ! Bien plus que nous deux réunis. »

Intriguée, je m'approchais davantage et attendait qu'il en dise plus.

« - Elle a posé beaucoup de questions à Maître Teryel à propos du feu, en se faisant passer pour la femelle inquiète. Il lui a avoué qu'il était inquiet également, car ce rituel était différent des autres. Il a peur que celui-là puisse fonctionner, ce rituel pourrait les rendre plus faibles, peut-être les tuer. Nous ne sommes certains de rien mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les Initiaux ont peur, et ça joue en notre avantage.

\- Même affaiblit, les Initiaux sont trois fois plus forts que nous.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est notre seule chance de prendre le pouvoir sur eux pendant un petit moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. C'est vraiment abstrait comme plan, on ne sait même pas comment procéder.

\- J'ai des informations sur ça aussi. Maître Teryel a dit à Weaslette qu'il était inquiet parce que le rituel impliquait le sang des Initiaux. Mais cette substance est infiniment précieuse, avoir le sang d'un Thanatos revient à l'approcher et le blesser, ce qu'aucun humain n'a réussi à faire. Il soupçonne l'implication d'un Thanatos de son ampleur pour lui extraire du sang. Il est constamment sur ses gardes envers les créatures, il est certain qu'un d'entre eux va les trahir. »

Je me levais, faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce en réfléchissant.

« - C'est horrible, vraiment. On n'a aucune chance de gagner. Aucun Thanatos ne trahirait Teryel pour nous aider à nous échapper. On ne peut même pas compter sur les femelles, la plupart d'entre elles sont endoctrinées ou trop faibles. Putain.

\- Arrête d'être pessimiste, je n'ai pas risqué ma vie plusieurs fois pour que tu abandonnes, c'est compris ?

\- Mais comment voudrais-tu que je vois les choses ? On va tous se faire tuer, génial !

\- Attend au moins que je finisse de parler avant de te mettre au sarcasme Granger, tu veux ? »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel nous nous jugions du regard. Je finis pas capituler.

« - Continue.

\- C'est simple, on va être des Serpentards. Nous devons tout miser sur la ruse, l'effet de surprise sinon c'est certain que nous perdrons. Les Initiaux s'attendent à un Thanatos, or je n'en suis pas un. En plus, nous sommes 3 et j'espère que d'ici là tu auras réussi à développer un minimum de magie intuitive. Nous pouvons gagner, il faut les approcher, les blesser, certainement prononcer une formule et attendre que la magie opère.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais Malfoy.

\- Tu dois y arriver. Nous allons nous entraîner, tu n'as besoin que de sorts basiques. Les sortilèges impardonnables seront inutiles, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Contente-toi d'Incendio, peut-être Stupéfix et le sort que Potter m'a jeté en 5ème année dans les toilettes.

\- Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que tu me demandes.

\- On essayera. Si tu n'y arrives pas, on trouvera un autre chose mais nous devons essayer. Tu es la plus apte de nous trois à réussir.

\- Bon, imaginons que je réussis. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire exactement ?

\- Nous savons que le rituel implique leur sang et du feu. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait en faire ?

\- Demande à Ginny, elle sera sûrement plus au courant que moi. »

Malfoy éclata de rire presqu'instantanément après ma réplique. Je le regardais, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre.

« - Essaie au moins de cacher ta jalousie, Granger !

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas jalouse ! J'énonce un fait, Ginny en sait certainement plus que nous deux donc tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander.

\- Mmmh, évidemment.

\- Oh, et puis pense ce que tu veux !

\- Si tu savais… »

Il haussa ses sourcils d'une façon tendancieuse avant de se lever.

« - Bon, je propose qu'on aille voir la rouquine ensemble pour que tu puisses être certaine que je ne te trompe pas. Ça te va ? »

Je grognais de mécontentement mais entreprit tout de même de le suivre. J'enfilais mon collier et le rejoignais à la porte.

Ginny était nerveuse, Teryel pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et s'il nous voyait dans leur chambre, il allait forcément se poser des questions. Que Malfoy soit là, passe encore, mais je n'avais aucune autorisation.

« - Le principe du feu est de le mélanger avec le sang et de prononcer une formule, que je ne connais pas. Je pense que mon Maître lui-même ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- Ginny, nous avons réellement besoin de ton aide. Nous devons en savoir plus.

\- Ecoutez, je fais ce que je peux. Si même Teryel n'est pas au courant de la formule du rituel, je ne peux pas vous la pondre comme par magie. C'est peut-être simplement un mot à dire ou un sort à jeter au feu, je n'en sais rien.

\- Granger, je pense que le plus important est de se concentrer sur la magie intuitive et la façon dont on va blesser les Initiaux. Peut-être que nous pouvons y arriver avec ça.

\- D'accord. Nous t'informerons quand le plan prendra forme, Ginny. Tiens-toi prête, nous partirons certainement dès que j'arriverais à produire un minimum de magie sans baguette. Essaie peut-être de t'entraîner de ton côté aussi, je vais te faire une feuille avec tous les conseils intéressants à connaître pour réussir.

\- Merci, Hermione. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Maître Teryel est en réunion avec ses frères du matin au soir, si nous trouvons un endroit tranquille, personne ne se doutera de rien. »

Malfoy hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ginny en nous invitant à le suivre. A pas de loups, il nous emmena dans une pièce ressemblant fortement à une cave. Assez froid, l'endroit était rempli de meubles crasseux que le blond s'empressa d'écarter afin de libérer un maximum d'espace.

Au centre de la pièce, Ginny et Malfoy étaient assis face à moi pour un cours premièrement théorique.

« - La magie intuitive est, habituellement, le seul type de magie que nous ne provoquons pas intentionnellement. Elle apparait lorsque nous sommes enfants, quand notre magie n'a pas encore été canalisée dans notre baguette. Une fois contrôlée, elle ne s'exprime plus sauf dans quelques rares cas. Seuls certains grands sorciers ont réussis à la provoquer et la contrôler, et ça ne s'est jamais très bien terminé. La règle la plus importante est la concentration. Comme pour l'occlumencie, le but est de vider votre esprit pour n'avoir plus qu'une pensée en tête lancer le sort que vous désirez. Vous devez sentir la magie du sort passer de vos pieds à votre tête, dans vos mains et enfin, en dehors de votre corps. Vous devez lui donner une forme, évaluer les dégâts que vous voulez faire avec, l'imaginer détruire tout sur son passage. Plus vous la sentez puissante, plus elle le sera. J'ai réfléchi et j'aimerais bien que Malfoy nous aide à vider notre esprit. Je sais que tu es un legilimens et un occlumens affirmé, je pense que tu devrais nous apprendre à fermer nos pensées aux intrusions extérieures. »

Malfoy me regardait avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant certainement pas mon raisonnement.

« - Je ne sais pas, Granger. Je n'ai plus fais de legilimencie depuis plusieurs mois, voir peut-être une année. En plus, je risque de voir des choses très personnelles, je ne sais pas si vous êtes prêtes pour ça.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas prêtes pour l'occlumencie, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer la magie intuitive. La première consigne est de vider son esprit ! Si nous n'arrivons même pas à faire ça, nous sommes foutues d'avance. »

Le blond soupira et leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Je souriais, fière de moi.

Il décida de commencer avec moi pendant que Ginny prenait des notes à l'autre bout de la salle sur ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Je me plaçais face à Malfoy, prête à résister à son assaut.

« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Je levais la tête et ancrais mon regard dans le sien. La tension étant palpable, je souriais malicieusement, satisfaite de voir son regard se déplacer sur mes lèvres.

« - Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques minutes, quand je serais entré au plus profond de ton intimité. »

Je me raclais instinctivement la gorge de gêne face au sous-entendu.

Il plissa les yeux, je fermais les mieux pour mieux me concentrer et attendait. Après quelques minutes, je sentis une douleur aigue au niveau de mes tempes, il était entré sans même que je m'en sois rendu compte. Quelques bribes de souvenirs repassaient devant mes yeux. Harry, Ron, mes parents, Voldemort, la guerre, Poudlard. Je revins à la réalité.

« - Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de résister ?

\- J'ai d'abord essayé de sentir quand tu arrivais.

\- Contente-toi de fermer ton esprit quand je te dis que j'arrive. Le but n'est pas de me repousser, tu n'auras pas besoin de l'occlumencie pendant notre évasion »

J'acquiesçais et fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois, prête à repousser l'intrusion.

« 3…2…1… »

La douleur apparu et je me concentrais davantage. Mais j'étais trop faible, et il entra facilement dans mon esprit. La Grande Salle, la coupe des 4 Maisons, le troll dans les toilettes. Malfoy réapparu face à moi.

« - J'ai pu voir moins de souvenirs, mais j'ai pu entrer très facilement. Tu ne te vide pas assez la tête, tu ne cesses pas de réfléchir et ça te déconcentre, tu es surprise par mon arrivée et tu ne peux plus l'empêcher.

\- Je ne peux pas me vider la tête, je pense obligatoirement à quelque chose.

\- Alors pense à quelque chose que tu veux me montrer. Quand tu devras produire de la magie, tu devras te vider l'esprit pour ne penser qu'au sort que tu veux lancer, c'est toi qui l'a dit. Ici, je te demande de te vider l'esprit pour ne penser qu'à une chose. C'est exactement pareil. »

Une idée totalement puérile me passa par la tête, et je rigolais légèrement avant de me reprendre.

« - Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. »

Je baissais le ton afin qu'il ne m'entende pas et murmurait « Et toi ? ».

Je fermais une troisième fois les yeux et me concentrait sur le souvenir que je voulais, je m'y concentrais de toutes mes forces et attendait le mal de tête caractéristique de son arrivée.

Lorsqu'il apparut, je n'y prêtais même pas attention et continuait de repasser cet évènement en boucle dans ma tête. Les émotions, les gestes, les sons. Tout.

Lorsque le mal de tête s'intensifia, je sus que Malfoy voyait ce que je voulais qu'il voit. Il essayait d'entrer avec plus d'ardeur, mais je résistais, l'obligeant à assister au spectacle.

Sa main effleurant la marque que j'avais reçu le jour même, son souffle dans mon cou, sa main sur ma taille, ses lèvres sous mes oreilles et parcourant la surface de ma nuque qui lui était offerte. Tout dans ce souvenir n'était que souffles saccadés et sensualité. Et lorsque le baiser allait arriver, le souvenir recommença du début, en boucle.

Il ne prit pas le temps de le regarder une seconde fois et sortit brutalement de ma tête. J'ouvrais les yeux et croisais son regard, exaspéré. J'étais tout de même fière de déceler une pointe d'envie dans ses pupilles. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu, visiblement. Je souriais malicieusement, contente de prendre le pouvoir sur lui.

« - Tu trouves ça drôle, Granger ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'est assez jouissant.

\- Tu as réussi à me transmettre la vision que tu voulais, c'est un bon pas en avant. On va recommencer. »

Sérieusement cette fois, je réfléchissais à un souvenir que je pourrais lui faire voir. Je n'eus pas le temps de choisir, il entra dans mon esprit alors que le précédent souvenir me revenait en tête.

A partir de ce moment défilèrent une dizaine de souvenirs, tous liés au blond qui était entré dans ma tête. Son passage sous le Choixpeau, sa première insulte, le coup de poing, la fouine, la brigade d'inquisition, la mort de Dumbledore, la torture de Bellatrix et pour finir, sa main effleurant la marque que j'avais reçu le jour même, son souffle dans mon cou, sa main sur ma taille, ses lèvres sous mes oreilles…

Il ressortit. Quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, les siens étaient clos. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire était contractée et il semblait tendu, immobile. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était dans cet état parce qu'il était en colère ou simplement émotif. Lui faire revivre ces souvenirs, qui étaient majoritairement négatifs, n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de garder un contact amical avec lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu orageux, n'annonçant rien de bon.

« - Malfoy ? »

Je parlais doucement, espérant une réponse.

« - On a fini pour aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de la rouquine. »

Et il tourna les talons. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude. Il m'en voulait peut-être de l'avoir forcé à entrer dans ma tête, pour au final n'être arrivé à rien de concluant. Ou alors il était en colère parce qu'il avait vu le déroulé de sa vie dans l'esprit d'une née-moldue, d'une sang-de-bourbe. Je pensais pourtant que ses aprioris avaient changés, je m'étais peut-être trompée.

Il s'entraînait avec Ginny. Je l'entendais parfois se plaindre de ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit.

« - Crois-moi Weaslette, j'ai compris à quel point tu avais une vie sexuelle passionnante avant Potter et avec Potter, mais voir mon pire ennemi en pleine action ne m'aide pas à me motiver. Contiens-toi, merde ! Tu as quel âge ? On dirait une gamine fière de s'être fait dépucelée sur un canapé. Oui, ça aussi je l'ai vu ! »

Je toussais pour dissimuler le rire qui avait failli s'échapper de ma gorge. Je n'étais pas choquée, évidemment, je connaissais Ginny et savait exactement comment et avec qui s'était déroulée sa première fois. Les remarques de Malfoy étaient crues mais sortaient avec tellement de sincérité que j'en souriais.

Il dû le remarquer car il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

« - J'aurais dû continuer à entraîner Granger. Avec elle, je suis certain de ne rien voir de tel. »

J'ouvrais la bouche sous le choc. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour me faire rire, non. Il l'avait dit pour me blesser, et avait clairement levé la voix pour que je l'entende distinctement malgré qu'ils soient éloignés.

Je me levais du sol et me plantais face à Malfoy, si près que je dû presque loucher pour le regarder dans les yeux. Consciente de ce que je faisais, je collais l'entièreté de mon corps au sien et me levais sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« - Excuse-moi, Malfoy, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tu voudrais en voir plus sur mes relations sexuelles, peut-être ? »

En parlant je montais une main le long de son torse, du milieu de son ventre jusqu'à sa nuque, que j'agrippais. Je continuais, face à lui.

« - Crois-moi ou non, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir eu 30 relations pour savoir que je fais de l'effets aux hommes. »

Il respirait rapidement, ne me quittant pas une seconde des yeux. Je me répétais, plus haut pour que Ginny puisse entendre.

« - Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Malfoy ? »

Il se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix rauque.

« - Non. Rien du tout. »

Directement après sa réponse, je tournais les talons et allais me rasseoir au sol. J'entendis Ginny faire remarquer à Malfoy que ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était drogué. Il lui murmura de se taire et je souriais, fière de mon effet.

Quelques heures passèrent durant lesquelles Malfoy nous mis à l'épreuve. Il fut particulièrement dur avec moi, mais je l'acceptais. Je ne lui transmettais plus aucune image indésirable et me concentrais pour réussir, si bien que je finis par lui faire passer des messages avec précision et rapidité. Ginny ne réussissait pas encore à vider son esprit. Malfoy, lui, y arrivait depuis des années et n'avait besoin d'aucun entraînement.

La fin de la journée arrivait à grands pas. Aucun de nous n'avait réussi à produire de la magie intuitive, je tentais de les rassurer en leur affirmant qu'il était presque impossible d'en produire aussi vite. Nous avions déjà fait de grands progrès, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes.

« - Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici, demain après le petit-déjeuner. En attendant, Ginny, essaie de t'entraîner seule en fermant ton esprit, on fera de nouveaux exercices demain. Tu vas y arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je suis trop préoccupée par toute cette histoire. J'aimerais te parler seule à seule, quelques minutes. Ce n'est rien contre toi, Malfoy mais… Discussion de filles oblige !

\- Granger, je t'attends au pied des escaliers en haut. Ne traîne pas.

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Ginny m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin, tandis que Malfoy remontait.

« - Je ne vais pas être longue, Hermione, sinon je suis presque sûre que Malfoy descendra pour t'arracher de moi. Il est tellement jaloux, comme si j'allais te persuader de ne pas sortir avec lui. »

Je la regardais comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser.

« - Par Merlin, de quoi parles-tu Ginny ?

\- Malfoy est indéniablement attiré par toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

\- Tu es devenue totalement folle, ma parole.

\- Et toi tu es carrément aveugle !

\- Nous sommes amis, j'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi. Je suis son amie au même titre que toi avec Luna ou Cho.

\- Je déteste Cho.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Malfoy ! »

Elle éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

« - Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur votre relation, je sais personnellement comment ça va se finir. Je voulais te parler de l'évasion. »

D'un coup, elle parut inquiète.

« - Dis-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir m'évader. »

J'ouvrais instantanément la bouche sous le choc, ne comprenant pas. Elle nous avait fourni toutes les informations dont on avait besoin, elle avait travaillé dur toute la journée pour fermer son esprit et elle me disait qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir partir d'ici. Je n'avais encore rien répondu, et pourtant des larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues.

« - Ginny, je… Je n'ai même pas les mots. Dis-moi quelque chose, explique-moi.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, je te l'avais dit. Il est gentil avec moi, il me protège et me rend heureuse.

\- Il va mourir, Ginny, nous allons le tuer !

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Il a mis une femelle enceinte, l'enfant dans son ventre est comme le mien. Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Mais putain Ginny, ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas un enfant, encore moins le tien. C'est un monstre. Ne me fais pas croire que tu vas rester ici pour élever cette créature. Que dira Harry ? Que dira Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront, tous, quand je serais revenue sans toi parce que tu as voulu élever la progéniture d'une autre ?

\- Je t'en supplie, Hermione, ne me juge pas.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas ici. Que ce soit de gré ou de force, je te ferais sortir de cet endroit avec Malfoy et moi. »

D'un coup, elle s'énerva.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois encore réflechir !

\- Je le fait pour ton bien, tu n'as pas ta place parmi les Thanatos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle criait.

« - Je le sais parce que ta place est avec ta famille, à la surface ! Tu n'as aucune famille ici, seulement des Maîtres et des monstres.

\- Je t'en supplie, Hermione. Laisse-moi quelques jours, le temps que je prenne ma décision. Et tu seras forcée de respecter mon choix. »

Un silence s'installa. Les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux, et je la regardait de haut en bas.

« - Si tu penses que je vais te laisser pourrir ici, tu te trompes. »

Je tournais les talons et rejoignais Malfoy. Il était assis, face à moi et se leva lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Je lui jetais un regard et essuyait mes yeux rapidement, n'ayant même pas remarqué que je pleurais.

« - Je t'expliquerais dans la chambre. »

Je pleurais de plus belle et il me prit dans ses bras, d'un geste si naturel que je ne résistais pas à l'étreinte. J'enfonçais mon nez dans son cou, le sien étant dans mes cheveux et profitait du contact. Il me relâcha rapidement, semblant troublé par son initiative. Il décolla les mèches qui barraient mon visage et me prit par les épaules pour me faire avancer. Il ne retira pas son bras le long de la marche.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de notre chambre, il se mit face à moi, embrassa mon front et me murmura quelques mots.

« - Ca me fait vraiment mal de te voir comme ça alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je déteste te voir pleurer. »

Je souriais à travers les larmes et l'enlaçais de nouveau, prenant l'initiative cette fois-ci. Il referma ses bras autour de mon corps sans hésitation. Je regardais dans son dos, la porte boisée de notre chambre, le chiffre 13 et remarquait quelque chose d'anormal. La poignée était cassée, totalement déboîtée, pendante.

« - Malfoy ! »

L'intonation avec laquelle je l'avais appelé transpirait l'angoisse, si bien qu'il se retourna sec vers la porte comme ayant deviné de quoi je parlais.

Il poussa rapidement le bois. A l'intérieur, tout était sans dessus dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés, le lit était défait, le matelas déchiré, la porte de la salle de bain était aussi cassée que la porte d'entrée.

Rien n'avait été volé, il n'y avait rien à prendre. C'était une menace.

Malfoy, après avoir fait un rapide tour des lieux, prononça les mots qui signèrent la fin de cette histoire.

« - Quelqu'un est au courant. Nous devons partir. Demain. »

* * *

 **C'est le début de la fin ! Ginny doute, Hermione est déterminée et Malfoy s'attendrit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Le prochain arrivera quand j'aurais le courage de l'écrire, je sens la fin arriver et ça me rend un peu nostalgique je dois l'avouer. J'espère que vous continuerez de suivre mes écrits même quand "Les Thanatos" sera finie !**

 **Merci pour tout !**


	20. Chapter 19 : Before

**Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière mais je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes!**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et si pas, que mon chapitre vous changera un peu les idées!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Before**

Harry Potter était plongé dans les livres de la bibliothèque depuis des mois, maintenant. Des cernes énormes s'étendaient sous ses yeux verts remplis de tristesse. Il ne dormait pas plus de deux heures par nuit, inquiet. Sa copine et sa meilleure amie étaient coincées Merlin sait où, avec des créatures inconnues, avec des pouvoirs que personne n'estimait.

Ron Weasley était à ses côtés, aussi fraichement conservé que son meilleur ami. Il sentait la transpiration, ne tenait presque plus sur ses deux jambes et soupirait à chaque fois que son souffle le lui permettait. Ils n'avançaient pas. Ils avaient lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, y compris ceux de la réserve et… rien. Absolument rien.

Il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de matière de base. Ils cherchaient quoi, au juste ? Des informations sur des créatures dont ils ne connaissaient ni le nom, ni l'apparence. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était leur langage inhumain et le pouvoir qu'ils avaient à modifier les sens des sorciers.

La porte de la pièce grinça, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers concentrés sur leurs notes. Le professeur McGonagall entra, un livre supplémentaire sous le bras.

« - Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. J'ai envoyé un hibou à la directrice de Fleury et Bott, mais elle m'a déjà envoyé tous les ouvrages qui pouvaient nous intéresser. Elle n'a rien d'autre. J'ai trouvé celui-ci dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Elle déposa le livre sur la table, courbée sous le poids des dizaines de livres qui y étaient déjà déposés. « Encyclopédie des créatures magiques non-reconnues par la loi » était deux fois plus épais que les livres dans lesquels les deux meilleurs amis avaient l'habitude de se plonger. La directrice dut lire le désespoir dans leurs yeux.

« - Je suis très fière de vous, les enfants. Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de faire une pause, vous ne pensez pas ? Il ne sert à rien de surcharger votre cerveau d'informations, il finira par exploser. »

Son ton était maternel, et non plus strict comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête et répondit.

« - Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione aurait daigné prendre une pause si nous avions été à sa place. »

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois, et le professeur McGonagall le suivit de peu.

« - Nous entreprenons de renforcer les barrières qui entourent Poudlard. Peut-être serait-il plus constructif de nous aider à protéger l'école, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Est-ce que vous nous incitez à abandonner Hermione et Ginny ?

\- Je ne vous demande pas de les abandonner. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elles ont été enlevées, il serait plus ingénieux de nous aider à éviter un nouvel assaut.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé où se cachent ces créatures. »

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

« - Je comprends. »

Elle tourna les talons et le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Harry était déconcentré par cette intrusion, ferma son livre et prit une feuille vierge qui traînait sur la table.

« - Que fais-tu ?

\- Je rassemble les informations et les théories que nous avons. J'ai vu Hermione faire ça plusieurs fois quand nous travaillions ensemble.

\- Harry, nous avons déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois. Ça ne sert plus à rien. »

Le brun lâcha violemment sa plume et fit face au roux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu veux abandonner ?

\- Harry, calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'en prie. Eclaire ma lanterne.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée, je disais simplement que nous avons déjà tout résumé au moins 10 fois. Pourquoi le faire une fois de plus ? Nous n'avons rien trouvé de nouveau depuis des semaines. »

Harry soupira, se calmant. Il était à fleur de peau depuis l'enlèvement, avec cette constante impression d'être inutile. Hermione aurait déjà trouvé la solution depuis un mois si elle était à leurs places. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, forcé de vivre avec l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais la femme de sa vie et sa meilleure amie.

« - Tu as raison, Ron, je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi.

\- C'est rien, vieux. Je comprends. »

Ron accompagna ses dires d'une tape amicale. Il continua.

« - Je vais nous chercher à manger, profites-en pour te reposer quelques minutes. On n'arrivera à rien le ventre vide.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends. »

Harry ferma le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter et entrepris d'en commencer un nouveau. C'était un ouvrage sur les liens entre la mythologie grecque et la réalité des sorciers. Des dizaines de noms, tous aussi étranges les uns des autres apparaissaient sous les yeux du brun aux yeux verts. Il commença sa lecture et continua, accompagné de Ron, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. A 1h du matin, il décida d'arrêter les recherches, ce livre n'apportait rien de bon.

Il jeta un œil à la page suivante et ferma le livre avec force. Il avait lu assez. Après 300 pages de lecture et aucune information, il s'arrêta sur un chapitre intitulé « Thanatos, personnification de la Mort ».

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu penses que je décide de quand ça arrive ? Je ne le fais pas exprès !

\- Granger, excuse-moi mais c'est quand même très fréquent donc je me pose des questions.

\- Oui, peut-être, ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer !

\- C'est diablement tentant.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Je suis sûre que dès que je lève un peu mon t-shirt… Tu vois ! Tu rougis instantanément !

\- Ta gueule. »

Je croisais les bras, mécontente de m'être fait si vite bernée.

« - Si j'avais su que la petite Granger était si réceptive, j'en aurait profité bien avant.

\- Tu n'aurais profité de rien du tout, je ne suis pas consentante.

\- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu affirmes ?

\- Absolument. »

Malfoy, comme voulant me prouver que j'avais tort, se déplaça et me fit face.

« - Tu veux me faire croire que si je t'embrasse, maintenant, tu me repousserais ? »

Je regardais ses lèvres roses. Evidemment que non, je ne l'aurais pas rejeté, j'aurais peut-être même approfondit le baiser. Son nez toucha le mien, il s'approchait de plus en plus. Je posais mes mains sur son torse sans, cependant, exercer de pression.

Je gémis de frustration et le repoussait finalement, ne voulant pas le laisser gagner cette manche.

« - Oui, bon, ce n'est pas la peine de tester. »

Il éclata de rire, totalement conscient que je ne l'aurais pas rejeté si nous avions été plus loin. Je lui lançais un regard noir, blessée dans ma fierté.

« - Tu sais, depuis tout ce temps j'aurais carrément pu te forcer. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur un homme qui sait se retenir.

\- Parce que tu aimerais que je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir violé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je rêve, tu as surtout beaucoup de chance que je ne veuille pas abîmer mes belles phalanges sur ton visage de fouine.

\- Je pense que tu ne te rends pas bien compte. Je suis un homme, Granger, j'ai des besoins ! Et ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Donc, parce que tu es un homme qui n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un moment, je devrais t'applaudir ?

\- Exactement. Tu es une fille, tu es loin d'être moche et repoussante donc je suis plutôt fier de moi. J'ai un pouvoir de résistance imparable. »

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Je m'approchais de lui comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Au milieu de notre chambre, il me regardait de haut. Je le sentais tendu, comme impatient de vivre la suite des évènements.

« - Tu sais ce que je pense ?

\- Dis-moi tout, Granger.

\- Si tu n'as pas été tenté, c'est parce que _je_ n'ai rien essayé.

\- Explique-toi. »

Je collais mon corps au sien, si bien qu'aucun millimètre ne séparait nos peaux. Discrètement, je le faisais reculer et il butta contre le lit, s'allongeant sur ce dernier. Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur son ventre, consciente qu'il était déjà arrivé à un état où l'envie était pressante.

L'atmosphère était tendue. Le silence était d'or et le blond ne me quittait pas des yeux, impatient de voir jusqu'où j'irais avant de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Même si j'étais sûre de ce que je faisais, j'avais affreusement peur d'être ridicule. Je n'avais jamais été aussi entreprenante avec un homme, je n'avais même jamais été dans une position aussi suggestive que celle-ci avec quelqu'un.

Décidant malgré tout de continuer, je me penchais à son oreille et murmurait quelques mots, d'une voix que je rendis volontairement sensuelle.

« - Tu veux me faire croire que si j'essaie quelque chose, maintenant, tu me repousserais ? »

Il grogna, d'envie ou de frustration. Toujours au-dessus de lui, je profitais de son immobilité pour déposer mes lèvres dans son cou. Je commençais par l'arrière de ses oreilles, et il frissonna instantanément. Je descendais de plus en plus. Arrivée à la base de sa nuque, je me redressais et regardais son visage.

Il serrait les lèvres et avait les yeux fermés. Il du sentir mon regard sur lui car il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et soupira.

« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger. »

Je souriais malicieusement et, voyant la façon dont il réagissait, décidais de continuer.

Je me penchais à nouveau à son oreille mais restait silencieuse. Après un temps d'attente où le blond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, je descendais légèrement en soufflant sur sa nuque. Je remontais au niveau de son visage et entrepris de faire subir la même torture à ses lèvres, sans jamais les toucher. J'embrassais le coin gauche, le coin droit, mordait la peau de son cou et remontait frôler sa bouche. Excepté ses yeux fermés et sa respiration saccadée, rien ne m'indiquait si ce que j'étais en train de faire lui procurait du plaisir.

Mécontente de ne pas le voir flancher, je me redressais. Auparavant assise sur son ventre, je descendais mon bassin afin qu'il soit pile au niveau du sien. Je m'asseyais, il siffla. J'étais assise sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, certainement déjà stimulée à cause de mon comportement de quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Granger… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, je bougeais légèrement au-dessus de lui, créant un frottement entre son bassin et le mien. Je m'étais contentée de me replacer correctement sur lui, le contact provoqué n'étant pas volontaire. Il grogna instantanément et je pus à peine sentir une bosse déformer son pantalon qu'il me renversa sur le lit.

Désormais au-dessus de moi, il s'installa entre mes jambes et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Il suça, mordilla, lécha et fit subir mille et une tortures à la peau tendue de ma nuque. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau du lobe de mon oreille, auquel il fit tout autant de mal, je plaçais instinctivement ma main dans ses cheveux. J'étais extrêmement sensible à cet endroit, si bien qu'un gémissement plus ou moins retenu fini par passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Le motivant et l'excitant davantage, Malfoy mit plus d'ardeur à sa tâche.

Il ne m'embrassait pas et se contentait de jouer avec mes lèvres. Il s'amusait à mordre ma lèvre inférieure sans jamais aller plus loin, ce que je désirais ardemment. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue contre la mienne. Mais le blond en avait décidé autrement, et souhaitait simplement me pousser à bout comme je l'avais fait avec lui quelques minutes auparavant.

J'eus le sentiment d'avoir été trop loin lorsque nos bassins s'entrechoquèrent et que je pus sentir l'érection du blond contre le tissu de mon pantalon. J'étais la seule responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais entrepris de lui prouver qu'il avait tort mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça avec Malfoy. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre mes esprits, j'avais envie que cette douce torture continue mais ma raison me l'interdisait. Malfoy avait des besoins, j'avais des besoins aussi mais je n'étais évidemment pas prête mentalement à me laisser aller avec lui, certainement pas pour ma première relation sexuelle.

Le blond frottait son bassin au mien tout en suçant ma peau, si bien que son nom sonnait comme un gémissement à mes propres oreilles alors que j'étais censée lui demander de s'arrêter. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, ayant trop peur qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter.

« - Malfoy… »

Comme s'il avait perçu le ton différent de ma voix, il s'arrêta instantanément et laissa tomber sa tête dans ma nuque.

« - Je suis désolée, Malfoy, mais on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Nos souffles étaient saccadés et je pouvais toujours sentir son érection contre ma cuisse.

« - Granger, c'était vraiment salop ce que tu fais. C'était vachement bon, mais putain ce que c'est salop.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça allait finir de cette façon. Je n'ai pas réussi à me gérer et je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il se redressa, s'allongea à mes côtés sur le lit et resta silencieux. Je le regardais, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait extrêmement concentré.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai commencé et…

\- J'essaie vainement de penser à autre chose afin de calmer ce que tu as réveillé dans mon pantalon en jouant de cette façon avec moi et ce n'est pas avec ta petite voix innocente et tes yeux doux que je vais y arriver.

\- Oh, pardon. Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Putain. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Comme piqué par une aiguille, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Un peu déboussolée, je tentais également de recentrer mes idées et de penser à autre chose que les lèvres du blond dans mon cou. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était moi, Hermione Granger, qui avait allumé Drago Malefoy. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, calme et silencieux. Il marcha rapidement vers moi, attrapa mon bras et me plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Alors que mon esprit imaginait déjà le pire des scénarios, le blond se contenta de s'approcher très près de ma tête et de murmurer quelques mots d'une voix tendue.

« - La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, je promets sur tous les dieux qui existent que je ne m'arrêterais pas. »

Je retenais mon souffle et acquiesçais.

« - Putain, Granger, tu m'énerves.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Tu n'imagines même pas les images que je vais avoir constamment en tête maintenant. »

Je rougissais violemment, consciente de quelles images il parlait. J'avais les mêmes.

« - Mais arrête de rougir, c'est encore pire !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le faisais pas exprès !

\- Dès qu'on sort de ce sous-terrain morbide, Granger, tu me devras ce que tu m'as interdit il y a quelques minutes.

\- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu t'étonnes que je rougis mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? »

Il se recula et leva les mains au ciel, signe d'innocence.

« - Je te prévenais simplement. »

Je soupirais mais riait intérieurement. De départ, nous devions nous entraîner pour la magie intuitive, et tout avait totalement dérapé quand j'avais rougis parce qu'il avait fait une allusion comme il aimait les faire. C'est-à-dire, pas subtilement.

Nous étions dans notre chambre depuis plusieurs heures. J'avais faim, j'étais fatiguée et déboussolée. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et notre évasion était vraiment proche désormais.

Malfoy avait pris mon éducation à la magie intuitive très à cœur. Il ne me laissait pas une minute de répit, décidant de commencer par m'apprendre incendio. Si nous n'avions pas de feu, nous n'avions pas de rituel et les Initiaux resteraient en vie.

« - Granger, un peu de concentration, je t'en prie. »

Je secouais distraitement la tête et regardait le ridicule bout de bois que le blond avait trouvé dans les souterrains afin que je puisse le faire s'enflammer. Il est évident qu'à part quelques étincelles, l'essai s'était révélé être un échec cuisant.

« - Je suis concentrée, c'est toi qui m'en demandes de trop.

\- Excuse-moi, tu veux te reposer peut-être ? Un jour de plus ici et nous sommes morts.

\- Je sais, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me mettre la pression comme tu le fais !

\- Bouh méchant Malfoy ! »

Prenant un ton totalement ironique et moqueur, je le regardais m'imiter avec énervement.

« - Ferme là ! Tu es vraiment inutile. En plus de n'être d'aucune aide pour m'apprendre la magie intuitive, tu es désagréable et méchant.

\- Parce que tu pensais que j'étais gentil, peut-être ?

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir espéré un peu de bonté venant de toi. Parfois j'oublie que tu es un Mangemort.

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

\- Relève ta manche.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a sous ma manche alors arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je ne critique pas ton monde, tu ne critiques pas le mien.

\- Pardon ? Je n'en reviens pas. Il faut être vraiment débile pour croire à ses propres mensonges.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de faux ?

\- Tu ne critiques pas mon monde. Tu l'as fait pendant 6 ans, est-ce réellement nécessaire de te le rappeler ? »

Le blond soupira bruyamment, ses deux yeux gris plongés avec férocité dans les miens.

« - Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Tu étais une sale gamine pourrie-gâtée qui se croyait plus intelligente que Dumbledore lui-même. Tu n'as fait face à aucune difficulté dans ta vie, aucun doute et aucune décision vitale. Ton chemin était tout tracé, en tant que meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter.

\- Tu es vraiment con. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner quel genre de fille tu es.

\- Ah oui, et je suis quel genre ? »

Un silence s'installa et je pu voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de Malfoy.

« - Une sang-de-bourbe. »

A peine le mot fut prononcé, une flamme haute et fine explosa aux pieds du blond. Il eu un bond vers l'arrière, tandis que je fixais le feu avec admiration.

« - Putain, Granger ! »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy et la colère revint avec plus d'ardeur. La chaleur à ses pieds grandissait et évoluait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Bientôt, j'entendis une voix, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, m'implorant un ordre. Je dirigeais le feu, j'étais le feu.

Je fermais les yeux et visualisait la pièce dans sont entièreté. Je resserrais l'emprise psychologique que j'avais sur l'élément et entreprit de la ramener vers moi, formant un cercle protecteur autour de mon corps.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la flamme disparut.

J'ouvrais les yeux et je fus bouche bée face au spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Moi qui pensais contrôler la situation, j'avais été totalement dépassée.

Malfoy était toujours face à moi, un peu plus loin et ne me quittait plus des yeux.

« - C'était vachement dangereux ce que tu viens de faire, Granger. »

Je ricanais doucement, la pression descendant peu à peu.

« - Je… Je n'ai absolument rien vu. Je pensais que je contrôlais dans ma tête ce que je faisais en réalité.

\- Alors là, pas du tout. »

Je soupirais et gardais les yeux dans le vide.

La bonne nouvelle était que désormais, avec un peu de provocation, je pouvais enflammer toute une pièce. La mauvaise nouvelle je ne dirigeais rien.

« - On s'en va dès que tu apprends Sectum Sempra. »

Malfoy fit demi-tour à ces mots et entreprit de remettre notre chambre en ordre.

« - Je n'arrive même pas à faire incendio.

\- Tu viens de me prouver le contraire.

\- J'ai réussi parce que tu m'as provoquée et j'ai tout saccagé. Ça pourrait être dangereux si je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais. Je dois être prête ! »

Le blond serra la mâchoire et donna un coup de poing dans le mur, laissant sa trace dans le plâtre.

« - Tu commences vraiment à me mettre sur les nerfs, Granger. Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu sois prête ou non, je pense que quelques informations sont passés à travers ta tête de hérisson.»

Il marqua une pause tandis que je devenais rouge sous l'insulte.

« - Quelqu'un a forcé la porte, est venu fouiller dans nos affaires et n'a absolument rien prit. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je le regardais avec toute la haine que mes yeux étaient capables de transmettre et répondait à sa question.

« - Oui, je sais. Mais, peu importe la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un est venu ici, il n'a rien trouvé. Il n'a aucune preuve contre nous.

\- Mais il a des doutes !

\- Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas avec des suspicions que les Initiaux vont nous tuer. »

Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Je m'accroupis face à lui et il du sentir ma présence car il se redressa.

« - Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous devons nous dépêcher, mais nous ne sommes pas au bord du précipice. Je nous donne encore une petite semaine pour détailler ce que nous devons faire et ne pas foncer tête baissée. »

Il acquiesça et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas si proche du but. »

Je souriais légèrement.

« - Moi non plus. On sortira d'ici, tous les deux.

\- Ginny.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu oublies Ginny. »

Je soupirais face à sa remarque et entrepris de lui expliquer la discussion que nous avions eu la veille, après l'entraînement.

« - Ginny ne veut plus partir. »

Malfoy eut une réaction identique à la mienne, il était bouche-bée.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de Teryel. C'est ridicule, qui pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui ? Il n'est même pas humain. »

D'un coup, Malfoy se raidit et parut démotivé.

« - Tu as raison. Elle perd totalement la tête depuis qu'elle est ici. Nous devrons faire sans elle.

\- C'est hors de question, c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Etrange, je pensais que ta meilleure amie était amoureuse de Potter ? »

J'abandonnais toute résistance face à cette constatation évidente. Ce n'étais plus Ginny.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait encore réfléchir. Peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis. »

Quelques minutes après cette courte pause, j'étais à nouveau debout, plantée sur mes deux pieds devant Malfoy.

« - Fais flamber ce putain de bout de bois, Granger ! »

Je ricanais face à son ton ironique et fixais attentivement la petite branche à ses pieds. Au moment où une fine flamme apparaissait et grandissait au rythme des secondes, la porte s'ouvra brutalement.

La chevelure rousse de Ginny apparut, mais disparut rapidement dans le dos de Teryel, qui s'était imposé devant elle.

Par réflexe, je jetais un œil et soupirais de soulagement. Le feu avait consumé la branche et il ne restait aucun vestige de notre entraînement.

« - Voilà enfin mes deux personnages préférés ! Vous permettez que je m'installe ? »

Malfoy et moi restions immobiles, si bien que la créature s'installa d'elle-même sur le lit conjugal.

« - Je suis navré de vous déranger à cette heure mais il se trouve que ma femelle, ici présente, m'a fait part de certaines choses plutôt curieuses. »

Son ton devint subitement froid comme la glace.

« - Je suis au courant de ce que vous manigancez. »

* * *

 **Hé bien, Teryel en sait plus que prévu et ça n'est pas pour nous arranger! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!**

 **Merci pour tout!**


	21. Chapter 20 : Evasion

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, je l'espère, avec impatience.**

 **Avant que vous ne débutiez la lecture, je vous conseille une petite playlist nostalgique et qui vous mettra dans de bonnes conditions! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de publication car j'ai du changer de programme d'écriture :(**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Evasion**

Je jetais un œil à Malfoy en essayant de ne pas paraître angoissée à propos des derniers mots de Teryel. De quoi était-il au courant exactement ?

« - Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir faire ce que bon vous semble derrière le dos des trois créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde ? Et je ne lésine pas sur mes mots en nous décrivant de la sorte, sachez-le. »

Malfoy eut le courage de prononcer quelques mots d'une voix d'où je ne pouvais même pas discerner la peur.

« - Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire, Maître ? »

Ginny restait immobile à l'entrée, n'ayant pas bougé depuis que Teryel avait prit la liberté de s'installer confortablement sur notre lit. Je la regardait, espérant un signe de sa part qui me permettrait d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait transmis comme information à la créature en face de nous.

« - Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, mon frère, c'est que j'accepte votre invitation. Pas la peine d'avoir peur, nous ne mordons pas. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes et Teryel reprit la parole.

« - Ma femelle a mentionné votre intention d'organiser une réunion d'ici peu afin de régler les derniers désagréments que votre femelle et vous avez causés au sein de notre communauté. N'étant pas capables de venir m'en informer vous-même, il est évident que ma femelle a du s'en occuper à votre place. Très courageux, Malfoy. »

Le blond resta de marbre et j'essayais d'en faire de même face à tout ces retournements de situation qui nous menait à une finalité : Ginny avait décidé elle-même de la date de notre évasion.

Malfoy prit la parole avec calme et aplomb.

« - Je m'en excuse, Maître, nous comptions vous en parler prochainement mais nous savons à quel point vos journées étaient chargées et fatigantes. Nous n'avions pas envie de représenter un poids supplémentaire sur vos épaules. Ma femelle et moi étions d'accord pour annuler cette réunion et ne pas vous déranger, Initiaux, plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Et qui pensez-vous être pour prendre les décisions à notre place ? La réunion se fera, volontairement ou non de votre part. Nous avons des choses à régler. »

Teryel nous regardait tour à tour, attendant certainement un consentement. Avant d'exprimer le mien, je pris le courage de clarifier le point le plus important pour la suite des événements.

« - Excusez-moi, mais quand voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions ?

\- Demain soir serait parfait. Nous serons tous présents, et j'attends de vous que vous le soyez également. Pas de discussion possible. »

Tout autour de moi s'écroulait. Demain soir. 24h.

La créature se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ginny resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, avant de rentrer dans cette dernière en fermant derrière elle. Malfoy réagit au quart de tour, vérifiant par deux fois que Teryel était bien loin de notre chambre.

« - Par quel putain de hasard as-tu cru que tu pouvais décider seule du jour de notre évasion ? Hermione n'est pas prête, tu nous a envoyés droit vers une mort certaine.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation. Teryel vous hais de plus en plus, il vous aurait tués à la prochaine gourde que vous auriez fait. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ah parce que tu connais bien Maître Teryel maintenant, hm ? Ca te fait quoi de te faire fourrer par un mort-vivant, dis-moi ? Non, je me pose la question parce qu'entre Potter et lui, tu n'as vraiment aucun goût. »

Remarquant que Malfoy s'éloignait du sujet principal et se laissait emporter par sa colère, je mettais une main sur son avant bras et le forçait à s'éloigner de Ginny. Il reprit légèrement ses esprits et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant de fureur contre la rousse.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver sur moi, la fouine. J'ai fais tout pour que vous sortiez d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ginny, tu ne comprends pas. C'est totalement inutile de faire ce que tu as fais si je ne suis pas prête, et je ne le suis pas. Tu dois absolument annuler ce rendez-vous.

\- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Il ne voudra jamais. »

Malfoy revint à la charge, plus énervé que jamais.

« - Alors trouve une putain d'autre solution pour qu'Hermione gère, en 24h, deux sorts en utilisant la magie intuitive. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir à l'œuvre, Weasley, ça fait un jour que j'essaie et c'est vraiment pas fameux. Donc, à moins d'être aussi conne que ta famille entière réunie, trouve le moyen de faire sortir Hermione d'ici sans qu'elle ne brûle la moitié de ce sous-terrain de merde. »

Ginny restait imperturbable, persuadée qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision.

« - Peu importe. Vous devez faire avec, maintenant, donc entraînez-vous, tuez-les et échappez-vous C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? En plus d'avancer l'heure de notre mort, tu te permets de nous mettre la pression comme si tu étais un élément important de ce plan. Tu ne sers à rien et tu ferais bien mieux de rester pourrir ici avec le nouvel amour de ta vie.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, Malfoy.

\- Grand bien te fasse, on se reverra en enfer. Maintenant, vas-t'en de notre chambre.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Hermione, ne m'en veux pas. »

Je ne répondais pas. Peu importe qui j'avais en face de moi, le fait qu'elle définisse Teryel comme étant l'amour de sa vie me prouvait que ce n'était plus ma meilleure amie.

« - Adieu, Ginny. »

Elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le silence était d'or entre Malfoy et moi. Nous réalisions enfin ce que tout cela signifiait.

« - On est dans la merde. »

Je rigolais nerveusement suite à ce résumé de la situation plutôt pertinent.

Les heures qui passèrent me semblaient interminables. Malfoy et moi travaillions plus dur que jamais afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain. Nous étions épuisés et sur les nerfs, ce qui n'arrangeait certainement pas notre tâche.

Au moment d'aller nous coucher, j'étais capable de produire un feu et de le diriger autour de moi, mais jamais plus loin. Nous avions abandonnés le sectum sempra, nous repliant sur une manière physique de blesser les créatures. Un objet un minimum tranchant fera l'affaire.

Je me couchais aux côtés de Malfoy. Ce dernier m'avait proposé de passer peut-être la dernière nuit de notre vie dans un vrai lit.

Les yeux ouverts, fixés au plafond, je pensais à mes amis. Est-ce que Harry et Ron m'avaient oubliés ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient cherchés à me retrouver comme je l'aurais fait pour eux ?

« - Arrête de penser et dors, Granger, j'entends ton cerveau se plaindre jusqu'ici. »

Je ricanais et tournais la tête vers lui. Il était dans la même position que moi et se tourna également dans ma direction de façon à plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Le blond soupira.

« - Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait établir un contrat.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu promets qu'on couche ensemble dès qu'on est sortis ? Parce que Drago junior n'aime pas attendre donc... »

J'éclatais de rire et je le frappais gentiment. J'étais heureuse de voir un sourire sincère illuminer son visage. Peut-être le dernier que je verrais, si l'un de nous meurt.

« - Tu es vraiment un pervers, la fouine ! Je voulais qu'on se promette qu'on ne sortira pas l'un sans l'autre d'ici. Pas question que tu m'abandonnes, sauf si je suis morte.

\- Tu ne mourras pas. »

Sa voix était devenue dure, il ne rigolait plus du tout.

« - On ne le sait pas. Si je meurs, je veux que tu...

\- Arrête de dire ça. Aucun de nous deux ne mourra. Mais j'accepte ta promesse, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus. »

Un silence s'installa, et je sentis les larmes remplir mes yeux.

« - Hé, Granger... »

Il se retourna et se mit sur le côté, comme moi. Il essuya mes larmes de ses pouces et murmura quelques mots, ne brisant pas l'atmosphère calme que nous avions installée.

« - Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît. Tu vivras longtemps après cet épisode désagréable de ta vie. Tu auras au moins 10 enfants roux avec Weasley qui courront partout et qui pleureront pour que tu coiffes leur tignasse indomptable qu'ils auront hérités de toi. Tu feras de Potter leur parrain et vous formerez tous une famille de foutus gryffondors. »

Les yeux de Malfoy étaient secs mais ne m'avaient jamais parus si tristes qu'en ce moment.

Je pleurais de plus belle, il ne comprenait pas. Je n'avais pas peur de rester ici.

« - Granger...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. »

Il sembla comprendre la raison de ma tristesse et esquissa un sourire tendre, ses mains toujours sur mes joues trempées.

« - Je ne cesserait pas de t'embêter de sitôt, miss-je-sais-tout. »

Je ne résistais plus et le prenait dans mes bras, plongeant ma tête au creux de son cou. Peu importe la haine, la jalousie et les insultes. En ce moment, nous n'étions que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Deux étudiants normaux à qui il était arrivé des choses anormales.

Il passa son bras libre sur ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et je le sentis inspirer une grande quantité d'air et soupirer ensuite.

Je m'endormais dans cette position, les bras forts du blond me protégeant pour la nuit.

« - Je suis désolé. »

...

Je me réveillais et regardait autour de moi. Mes mouvements étaient entravés par les bras de Malfoy qui me maintenaient encore fermement contre lui.

Son visage était proche du mien et il dormait encore à point fermé. Je le regardais et appréciait le calme avant la tempête de ce soir. J'aurais aimé passer ma main dans ses cheveux, caresser son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ou le regarder et attendre qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Nous étions à quelques heures de la confrontation finale avec les Initiaux. Sans aucune assurance que ce que nous avions prévu allait fonctionner, sans aucune certitude que nous sortirions de là sains et saufs. Nous nous jetions la tête la première dans la gueule de trois loups affamés. Je me rassurais en me convainquant que le plan que nous avions était le seul capable de nous faire sortir. Sans ça, nous étions condamnés.

Malfoy se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et entrepris de me faire travailler la magie intuitive jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Le feu était presque parfaitement maîtrisé, je pouvais en faire ce que j'en voulais et contre qui je le voulais, avec le seul inconvénient de la distance. Je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler s'il était trop éloigné.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Avant de partir, Malfoy et moi récapitulions notre évasion.

« - Tu t'occupes de blesser Lorelei, il est le moins méfiant. Je prend Teryel et Addanc. Tu récoltes ce que tu peux de leur sang, une goutte suffit selon Weaslette, et tu les mets là dedans. »

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche qu'il avait réussi à récupérer quelques jours auparavant et me la mit devant les yeux. Je hochais la tête.

« - Une fois que tu les as, tu ne t'occupes pas de moi et tu vas les mettre dans le feu. Si la rouquine avait raison, les flammes deviendront vertes un petit instant et là, nous aurons gagné. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à partir sans nous faire remarquer.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que Teryel n'était pas inquiet à propos du feu pour rien et que cela va vraiment fonctionner.

\- Et si ça fonctionne, nous sommes certains de sortir d'ici sains et saufs. Personne ne sera au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle et nous pourrons traverser les couloirs tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois à la sortie, nous devrons être rapides car nous ne sommes pas censés traîner dans ces environs là avec nos femelles. Tout devrait bien se passer. »

Il esquissa un sourire inquiet et j'acquiesçais. Nous étions prêts.

...

Face à la grande porte qui nous séparait des Initiaux, je pris la main de Malfoy dans la mienne et la serrait. Il baissa les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Il poussa enfin les portes battantes et découvrit une gigantesque salle, décorée ça et là de meubles poussiéreux. Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table autour de laquelle étaient disposées 5 chaises encore vides.

Une créature qui m'étais inconnue apparût de nul part et nous invita d'un geste de la main, sans aucune parole, à nous asseoir. Je lâchais enfin la main du blond.

Après quelques secondes de silence tendu, les trois Initiaux firent leur entrée.

Lorelei et Addanc affichaient un visage sérieux, prêt à en découdre gentiment avec nous. Teryel, lui, présentait fièrement un sourire vicieux, certainement prêt à en découdre d'une façon différente de ses frères.

Malfoy se leva et je fis de même, afin de saluer poliment les créatures. Addanc prit la parole.

« - Malfoy et sa femelle... Ravi de vous voir. J'ai entendu parler des circonstances de cette rencontre et je ne vous en tiendrais personnellement pas compte. J'aimerais que cela se termine rapidement et facilement. Vous êtes loyal, et j'ai confiance en vous. Je crains cependant que votre femelle pose quelques problèmes dans cette société que nous avons mis du temps à construire.

\- Maître, je vous suis loyal comme je l'ai toujours été auprès de votre descendant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien n'ébranlera mon appartenance à votre communauté.

\- Il serait approprié que ta femelle pense de même. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et je rougis instantanément, me rendant compte que c'était à mon tour d'intervenir.

« - Je présente mes excuses aux Initiaux si je leur ai causé quelconque problème. Tel n'a jamais été mon intention.

\- Arrête de jouer à la gentille soumise, femelle. »

Je jetais un regard haineux à Teryel et ne lui répondait pas, si bien qu'il continua sur sa lancée.

« - Nous savons tous très bien que tu ne nous seras jamais loyale comme ton Maître a pu l'être. Ton seul objectif est de t'échapper.

\- C'était mon objectif. Ca ne l'est plus. Je veux rester avec mon Maître.

\- Elle ment ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous croyiez à ce que cette gamine dit ? Elle ne fait que nous poser des problèmes de puis qu'elle est ici.»

Se tenant debout à côté de la table en bois, il tapa son poing sur cette dernière, qui s'écroula.

« - Teryel, reste courtois. »

Lorelei intervenait pour la première fois et tenta d'empêcher son frère de sortir d'autres mots. En vain.

« - Ne me pense pas aveugle, petite. Je sais très bien à quel jeu tu joues. Elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle fait partie de notre famille pour mieux nous trahir plus tard, aussi simple que bonjour. Ne te croît pas plus intelligente que nous, femelle. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, et une sang impur de surcroit. »

Malfoy grogna et opta pour une posture beaucoup plus défensive.

« - J'aimerais que vous parliez autrement à ma femelle, Maître. »

Il cracha le dernier mot avec dédain, conscient qu'il était à deux doigts de déclencher une guerre. Lorelei et Addanc se contentaient de regarder le spectacle, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'intervenir dans les affaires de leur frère.

« - Ta femelle, Malfoy ? Elle n'est même pas plus importante qu'un déchet. Je pense pouvoir affirmer, en nos trois noms, que sa mort serait une délivrance optimale. »

A partir de ce moment, je sus que la confrontation avait commencé. Malfoy fonça droit sur Teryel et le jeta à terre. Les deux autres Initiaux semblèrent se réveiller de leur léthargie et me tournèrent le dos pour séparer les deux combattants.

Je profitais de leur inattention pour saisir ce qui ressemblait à un couteau et courait derrière Lorelei. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il eut juste le temps de me sentir dans son dos que je plantais le couteau au niveau de ses omoplates. Je récoltais rapidement le sang et fit face à Addanc, qui avait réussi à relever Teryel et Malfoy du sol. Ses yeux devinrent noir comme le charbon, et j'eus à peine le temps de le voir courir vers moi que je me faisais plaquer à terre par Lorelei.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes en essayant de me maîtriser. D'un coup, tout autour de moi s'effondra et se transforma en champ de bataille. J'étais de retour à Pourdlard, en début Mai, le jour de la défaite du Lord. Les corps inanimés s'empilaient et je pouvais apercevoir des visages bien connus Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna... Tous morts.

Je secouais la tête et tentait de distinguer ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Je me répétais la même tirade en boucle et en boucle en espérant échapper à cette vision que la créature m'avait imposée.

« - Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel. »

Je fermais les paupières de toute mes forces et revint au monde réel. Je n'ouvrais cependant pas les yeux et fit semblant d'être encore hypnotisée. La prise de Lorelei sur mon corps se fit plus légère et je profitais de cette faiblesse pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui le surprit. Il chancela et j'en profitais pour reprendre le couteau que j'avais lâché et le planter dans sa cuisse. Ainsi, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Lorsque le couteau fut ancré profondément dans son membre, il émit un cri de rage et de douleur qui alerta les deux autres Initiaux. Malfoy était maîtrisé et se faisait frapper dessus. Cela semblait plus difficile pour lui que ce qu'il m'avait assuré.

Teryel, certainement excessivement heureux de pouvoir enfin s'attaquer à moi, apparut à quelques centimètres de mon visage sans que je ne l'ai vu bouger. Le couteau que j'avais étant dans la cuisse de Lorelei, j'étais totalement sans défense. Mon regard balaya la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante et je ne trouvais qu'un verre, que je pris. Lorsque la créature fut assez près, je cassais le verre sur sa tête.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, à part la fausse hilarité de Teryel. Il m'attrapa la gorge et me fit valser contre le mur le plus proche. Je retombais sur le sol, sonnée et blessée. Du sang s'étalait à terre sans que je ne puisse déterminer d'où il venait. Je vis ses pas se rapprocher et je fus soulevée du sol, coincée entre le mur et la créature la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais vu. Plus aucun doute, son seul but était de me tuer.

La situation était désespérée. Malfoy essayait de battre Addanc tandis que Teryel était à deux doigts de me tuer.

« - Granger ! »

Le blond avait juste eu le temps de capter mon attention avant de se faire cogner d'une force qui le poussa contre la cheminée au fond de la pièce.

La cheminée.

Je fermais les yeux sous la concentration et fit apparaître, plus ou moins facilement, une flamme au creux de ma main. Je la laissais grandir et brûler la créature qui me maintenait prisonnière entre ses doigts. Il fut surpris et se recula, me regardant de travers.

« - Comment fais-tu cela ? »

Je ne répondais pas et profitais de sa surprise pour courir où mes jambes engourdies me le permettaient. J'arrivais au niveau de la table et entreprit de casser un de ses pieds pour m'en servir comme d'une arme. Le bois était plus rigide que je ne le pensais et le peu de force que Teryel m'avait laissé ne me permettait pas de faire ce que je voulais. Ce dernier avait reprit ses esprits et s'approchait dangereusement de moi, un regard de prédateur collé au visage.

Malfoy en avait finit avec Addanc et tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Je n'avais pas vu ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre la créature dans cet état, mais je pus voir du sang sortir de ses nombreuses plaies. Malfoy dût lire dans mon esprit.

« - Je m'occupe de Teryel, prends son sang ! »

Je hochais la tête et récupérais quelques gouttes du sang du chef des Initiaux. Il ne bougeait plus et semblait réellement mort.

J'entendais les bruits de combats du blond et de la créature dans mon dos et entrepris de déjà créer le feu qui servira à brûler le sang récolté. Il ne me manquait que celui de Teryel.  
Je fermais de nouveau les yeux et occultais les bruits de combats pour me concentrer sur ma respiration et sur le feu qui devait jaillir de mes pieds à mes mains. Je le sentais. Il passait par mes veines, mes organes pour envahir mon corps entier et grandir en moi de façon à sortir encore plus fort.

« - Lance moi la fiole ! »

Je fus interrompue dans mon rituel par la voix pressée de Malfoy. J'obéissais à son ordre et lui lançais la fiole contenant le sang de deux Initiaux sur trois. Teryel était affaibli mais pas totalement inoffensif.

Je repris ma tâche en laissant Malfoy faire la sienne et créait le plus grand feu que je n'avais jamais créé. Le blond arriva à mes côtés et me tendit le petit tube transparent qui déterminerait, dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, la réussite ou non de notre plan.

Je regardais mon partenaire avec appréhension et versait les quelques gouttes rouges dans le feu que je venais de créer. C'était le moment décisif.

Les flammes grandirent de plus belles et s'agitaient comme un animal sauvage.

Quelques secondes. Quelques minutes. Le feu ne changea jamais de couleur.

Je fixais ma création en espérant qu'elle se modifie comme Ginny l'avait décrite. Mais rien, pas même une cendre, n'eut la couleur souhaitée. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, nous étions morts.

« - Granger, nous devons partir. »

Je levais les yeux vers Malfoy, qui ne semblait pas si surpris que le rituel n'ait pas fonctionné.

« - Viens ! »

Il cria et je repris mes esprits. Les trois Initiaux étaient à terre mais pour un temps réduit. Dans quelques minutes, au moins l'un d'eux aura retrouvé l'entièreté de sa force surhumaine et sera plus prêt que jamais à nous tuer.

Je suivais Malfoy dans les couloirs en marchant tranquillement, de façon totalement contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. L'objectif maintenant se fondre dans la masse et atteindre la sortie.

La lumière se rapprochait, et Malfoy s'arrangea avec la créature qui surveillait la sortie pour qu'elle nous laisse passer et s'en aille des environs si elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Les menaces Malfoyennes, infaillibles.

Plus la sortie paraissait proche, plus j'avançais vite. Jusqu'au moment où je réalisais que Malfoy ne me suivait plus.

« - Malfoy ? »

Je me retournais, la peur au ventre, et fut instantanément soulagée. Il était là.

Il marcha lentement et atteint mon niveau.

« - Granger... »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

« - Qu'attends-tu, Malfoy ? La sortie est juste là ! »

Je pointais du doigt notre liberté, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il me prit par la main et me poussa doucement contre le mur à ses côtés. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il releva la tête et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« - Je ne peux pas venir. »

J'ouvrais la bouche sous le choc.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je dois rester ici, Granger. Je suis l'un des leurs. »

Sa voix était rauque et je le sentais à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« - Je suis un Thanatos. »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi, je me rapprochai.

« - Tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- Si, Hermione, je suis exactement comme eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aucun humain n'est capable de cruautés comme les leurs.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. »

Il me regarda, droit dans les yeux, et sa voix se fit plus douce, il murmura.

« - Ils m'ont transformés. »

Les larmes dévalaient maintenant mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je n'en avais même pas le courage.

« - On en parlera dehors, Malfoy ! Nous devons y aller maintenant ! »

Je tirais sur son bras, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je le regardais, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir.

« - Ils sont ma famille. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

J'étais en état de choc, de nouveau face à lui. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, refusant l'évidence.

« - Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, tu dois partir.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans toi. On se l'était promis.

\- Tu vas devoir briser cette promesse. »

Il posa son front contre le mien. C'était la fin. Il m'abandonnait.

« - Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai toujours fait endurer et pour ce que je te fais endurer en ce moment. Tu es la sorcière la plus courageuse et la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais connu. J'ai tout fais pour te sauver, maintenant c'est à toi de prendre les choses en main. »

Je refusais que ça s'arrête là. Je m'accrochais à son cou, ayant dans l'optique de ne plus m'en détacher. Je plongeais ma tête au creux de sa nuque et reniflait l'odeur caractéristique de sa peau.

« - S'il-te-plaît, Granger. Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, que tu rejoignes tes amis, que tu m'oublie.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu vas devoir le faire. Tu es forte, tu passeras à autre chose. »

Je répondais à la négative. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Mes larmes embuaient ma vue.

« - Viens avec moi... »

Je le suppliais une dernière fois.

J'entendais du brouhaha proche de nous, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'ils me trouvent, qu'ils me tuent. Je m'en fichais. Je resterais avec lui.

« - Je ne partirais pas sans toi, je te l'ai promis. »

Il sourit tendrement et me regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il pleurait.

« - Tu me manqueras, miss-je-sais-tout. »

Il décolla son front du mien et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, rempli de l'amour que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous prouver ni de découvrir. C'était le seul baiser que j'aurais de sa part, salé et humide de nos larmes d'adieu.

Avant que je n'ai pu prononcé un autre mot, il me poussa violemment vers la sortie et ferma le passage derrière moi, son visage baigné de larmes disparaissant à jamais dans un monde que je serais la seule à connaître.

 **FIN  
**

* * *

 **Je suis désolée pour cette fin! Evidemment, un prologue sur le retour d'Hermione à Poudlard sera publié mais c'en est définitivement terminé des Thanatos.**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien pleuré, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous avez quand même aimé ma fiction même si elle est imparfaite et triste!**

 **Petite question pour la suite:**

 **\- Est-ce qu'un chapitre supplémentaire où j'explique les nuances (la transformation de Malfoy, l'échec du rituel,...) vous intéresserait ? Pour ceux qui voudraient tout savoir de l'histoire, même les plus petits détails qui ont échappés aux yeux les plus affûtés et qui vous renseignaient sur la fin ;)  
**

 **Merci pour tout, une dernière fois !**


End file.
